Desnudate para mi
by Nikimellark
Summary: Katniss es una joven desnudista de conocido Club M, con los años ha logrado consolidarse como la estrella del lugar a quien todos los clientes desean. Luego de que su jefe enferme tendra que enfrentar a su hijo un joven dominante y posesivo que llegara a hacer eco en su vida. Katniss se dara cuenta que aveces es bueno combinar el trabajo con placer
1. Chapter 1

Luego de mirarme al espejo por decima vez, aun no me reconozco, no me veo como la chica sencilla y humilde de un pequeño pueblo, en el reflejo del espejo ahora veo una mujer vestida como una sexy escolar, la falda tableada apenas cubre mi ropa interior blanca de encaje, dejando a la vista las medias y el porta liga de color blanco, a la blusa que llevo anudada sobre el ombligo le faltan al menos cinco botones por abrochar dejando ver el borde del brasier que llevo debajo, el suéter gris que llevo encima no es lo suficientemente grande para esconderme de los ojos de los hombres que esperan ansiosos que me quite la ropa. Mi cara luce irreconocible , llevo tanto maquillaje que me hace parecer varios años mayor, la sombra negra hace resaltar el gris de mis ojos y el labial rojo hace que mis labios luzcan aun mas carnosos, Glimmer me ha hecho dos trenzas una a cada lado de mi cabeza, lo que me da un aspecto tierno pero sensual.

Jamás pensé que tendría que llegar a esto, cuando mama quedo sin trabajo y el hombre que dice ser mi padre, pero que apenas conozco dejo de enviar dinero, las cosas en casa se pusieron difíciles. En mi familia nunca nos ha sobrado el dinero pero nos alcanzaba para vivir tranquilas, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado "La veta", asistí a la escuela pública para que mama pudiera pagar una escuela privada a mi hermanita menor Prim. Cuando el hospital del pueblo cerro por falta de recursos y mamá perdió su trabajo de enferma, la vida se nos puso cuesta arriba, de un día a otro dejamos de recibir la mensualidad que enviaba el hombre que se hace llamar mi padre, cuando mi madre quiso saber el motivo de esto, el solo dijo que yo ya había cumplido 18 y que ya no era su responsabilidad, por otra parte según él jamas ha tenido la certeza de que Prim sea su hija así que no tiene obligaciones con ella. Apenas termine mi último año de instituto comencé a trabajar, pero el dinero que ganaba de vendedora en una pequeña tienda de ropa no alcanzaba para mucho, mamá y yo tomábamos turnos dobles y ahorrábamos en comida pero gran parte del dinero se nos iba en pagar la escuela de mi hermana, y ella ama esa escuela no es opción sacarla de ahí. Cuando me reencontré con Glimmer la cual había salido de la escuela el mismo año que yo, no podía creer que la chica se viera tan bien, conducía su propio carro y vestía con ropa de marca, cuando le pregunte que hacia me conto que bailaba en un Club para hombres, a su parecer es un lugar increíble para ganar dinero, sin pensarlo dos veces me vine con ella a la ciudad, me alojo en su departamento y me consiguió una cita con su jefe, el Señor Mellark, el hombre es confiable, y le encanto mi apariencia y mi personalidad algo tímida, el único requisito que debía cumplir era el saber bailar…

\- Hey Katniss – Glimmer interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos – sales al escenario luego de que Enobaria termine su show.

\- Glimm – respiro con dificultad – estoy aterrada, no sé si pueda hacerlo.

\- Kat el ensayo te salió perfecto…

\- Eso fue cuando solo éramos tu, yo y el señor Mellark – me quejo – afuera debe haber al menos 100 tipos dispuestos a poner sus manos sobre mí.

\- Amiga no tengas miedo – intenta animarme la rubia de ojos verde que conozco desde que teníamos cinco años – lo harás bien, bailas genial, y esos tipos solo pondrán sus manos en ti para darte los billetes que te mereces por tu trabajo.

\- Y si quieren algo más que verme bailar – ese solo pensamiento me paraliza.

\- Le avisas a Don Plutarch, el no te obligara a hacer algo que no quieras, confía en el cariño es un buen hombre.

\- Katniss preciosa – me abraza mi jefe como si hubiese sido invocado por mis nervios – estoy ansioso por verte deslumbrar sobre ese escenario, además con ese atuendo de niñita inocente cautivaras a mis mejores clientes.

\- Señor Mellark – me aferro a su mirada – estoy nerviosa, no sé si pueda hacerlo.

\- Kat, Kat, Kat – mueve la cabeza de lado a lado – solo tienes que subir al escenario, bailar, recoger los billetes que te entregue el publico y volver acá, ese es todo tu trabajo.

\- Y si los clientes esperan algo más de mi – repito la pregunta que lleva rondando toda la noche en mi cabeza, cuando acepte el trabajo nadie se molesto en decirme que aparte de bailar las chicas se acuestan con los clientes para aumentar sus ingresos, de haberlo sabido me quedo en casa con mamá.

\- No obtendrán nada mas de ti – me responde tajante – para esas cosas hay otras chicas dispuestas a hacerlo – tu me pediste trabajo de bailarina y eso es lo que harás, nada más ni nada menos.

\- Okey – intento darle una sonrisa – entonces estoy lista.

Debo recordarme una y otra vez que mi jefe es un buen hombre, que jamas me obligara a prostituirme, mi trabajo en "Club M" solo es bailar y encantar a mi público.

Mientras subo las escaleras que dan al escenario, me repito mi realidad, la realidad que me trajo a este lugar.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 20 años, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero a casa para que a Prim no le falte nada, deseo entrar a la universidad, hoy soy una desnudista, mañana seré una diseñadora"


	2. Chapter 2

Tres años después.

Saco mi chupa chups del envoltorio y me lo llevo a la boca mientras subo al escenario, al verme los hombres que están en el club gritan mi nombre, me desean, y aman mi show de colegiala, una vez la música empieza a sonar me dejo llevar por esta, sigo el ritmo suave de la canción mientras coqueteo con el público, de manera lenta y sensual me quito el suéter el cual va a dar a las manos de hombre gordo y sudoroso que viene cada miércoles al Club, sigo bailando mientras desabotono mi blusa y muevo las caderas, me acerco aun mas al publico y sonrió mientras juego con el Chupa chups en mi boca, sé que eso les enloquece por que los billetes comienzan a aparecer en sus manos, lentamente me voy acercando a las distintas mesas que rodean el escenario, así es como a ellos les gusta entregarme el dinero, voy directa a la mesa del hombre gordo el cual a cambio de una pequeña sonrisa deposita en mi liga dos billetes de 20, me muevo hacia el otro lado del escenario mientras juego con mi falda, cuando llego a la mesa de donde se encuentra Plutarch con tres jóvenes, vestidos de traje y corbata, mi jefe me mira con una gran sonrisa y con un gesto me pide que me acerque a ellos a bailar, bailo un momento para mi jefe, el cual ríe y les dice a los tipo que soy su estrella, su chica dorada, me muevo del lado del Señor Mellark para bailar cerca de un joven bastante guapo, cuando el deja en mi tanga un billete de 50 le sonrió y me dispongo a bailar entre los dos rubios que están a su lado, ambos chicos me miran con intensidad, al verlos de cerca si no me equivoco deben ser hermanos o algo así, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, el que tiene el pelo casi dorado me sonríe divertido mientras deja varios billetes en mis medias, mientras le coqueteo en agradecimiento por su pago me sorprendo al sentir las manos del otro chico depositando un billete de 100 en mi brasier, no es común que me den tanto dinero, ya que todos los clientes que frecuentan este lugar saben que solo me dedico a bailar, ninguno ha conseguido meterse entre mis piernas, por lo cual no derrochan sus dólares en mi, con un gesto seductor me muevo hacia el regazo del rubio y muevo mi cuerpo contra él, puedo sentir su respiración en mi nuca, mientras muevo mi cadera en círculos contra la suya, siento como su respiración se acelera y pone sus manos en mi cintura para dejar otro par de billetes en el elástico de mi tanga, su contacto envía una ola de calor a mi cuerpo lo que me provoca una sensación de adrenalina, me giro para quedar frente a él y clavo mi mirada en sus ojos azules, sus ojos son el infierno mismo, puedo ver en ellos cuantos me desea, saco el chupa chups de mi boca y de manera sensual lo acerco a sus labios, el chico me dedica una sonrisa socarrona y se lleva mi dulce a la boca dejándome sorprendida, cuando logro reponerme llevo mis manos a mis pechos para quitar los billetes que tengo ahí, acomodo el dinero en mi tanga y con un brazo cubro mis senos mientras con la otra desabrocho el brasier, me lo quito cuidando no mostrar más de la cuenta, con mi mano libre sostengo la pieza de encaje color blanco y se lo entrego al rubio quintándole de la boca el chupa chups, me dedica una sonrisa ladeada y yo le doy un guiño antes de darme media vuelta y dirigirme a los camarines entre los rugidos del público.

\- Dios mío ese es un billete de 100 – chilla Glimmer cuando me ve contar el dinero – quien te lo dio Kat, no me digas que el gordo asqueroso nuevamente te pidió un privado.

\- No Glimm – rio – me lo dio un tipazo que esta con Plutarch, él y los otros dos son bastante solidarios, me dieron varios billetes de los grandes.

\- Rayos – se queja mi amiga – no me acerque a la mesa de Plutarch, me perdí toda la pasta.

\- Y también te perdiste la diversión, bailar para ellos es caliente Glimm, se ven bien, huelen bien y no tiran las manos.

\- Genial espero se vuelvan en clientes frecuentes – me guiña un ojo y se va dejándome sola contando el dinero.

Es bueno tener noches como estas, hoy me voy con más de trescientos dólares a casa, mañana mismo le enviare la mensualidad a mi madre, para que page el colegio de mi Prim, mi pequeño patito ya está en su último año de escuela, en su segundo año de secundario le otorgaron media beca por sus buenas notas, fue como un regalo caído del cielo, ya que al ahorrar en el escuela de ella yo puedo pagarme la universidad y estudiar diseño, me encanta confeccionar los trajes para mis compañeras, en especial los que usamos en fechas importantes. Han pasado tres años desde que llegue a la ciudad y no me puedo quejar de la vida que tengo, comparto un cómodo apartamento con Glimmer, estudio en el día, para en la noche seguir trabajando en el Club, envió el dinero suficiente a casa para que mamá y Prim se las arreglen, claramente ellas no saben que me saco la ropa para enviarles ese dinero, ambas creen que trabajo en un centro comercial de vendedora, solo cambiaria de mi vida mi trabajo, es agotador trabajar toda la noche y dormir solo un par de horas para ir al otro día a clases, además no todas las noches son como la de hoy, en su mayoría debo soportar el manoseo de hombre que podrían ser mi padre, eso es asqueroso pero el dinero vale la pena, gracias a dios aun no he tenido que llegar prostituirme, como lo hacen mis compañeras, muchas veces veo a Enobaria o a Cashmere con la mirada pedida luego de salir de un privado con algún cliente y me dan mucha lástima, si hacen lo que hacen debe ser por necesidad, hasta la pobre Glimm ha tenido que acceder un par de veces, su madre está enferma, lleva más de un año peleando contra un cáncer que la aqueja, por lo cual Glimm debe tener ingresos extras para las medicinas y el tratamiento, se que si no fuera por eso ella ya ni siquiera bailaría aquí.

\- Katniss – me habla Haymitch, el jefe de seguridad del local – afuera hay un chico que quiere un privado.

\- Hay sabes que no hago privados…

\- Lo sé preciosa – me sonríe – pero él insiste en que tal vez puedas hacer una excepción.

\- Haymitch no hago excepciones, si insiste dile al Señor Mellark.

\- Ok preciosa – me mira orgulloso, Haymitch siempre me cuida y siempre me dice lo orgulloso que esta de mí por no caer a la tentación del dinero y recurrir al sexo para aumentar mis ingresos.

He tenido un día agotador, con los exámenes en la universidad y el trabajo duermo poco y nada, ahora necesito irme a casa a estudiar, tomo el sobrecito que me entrego Cashmere y miro el polvo blanco que contiene, sé que no debo hacerlo pero es lo único que me mantendrá despierta por unas cuantas horas más, sin que Glimmer se dé cuenta me encierro en un baño y deposito la cocaína en el lavabo, saco mi identificación y la muelo un poco, no quiero que me dé una hemorragia nasal como la última vez que la consumí demasiado entera, tomo un billete y lo enrollo hasta formar un tubito, lo coloco en mi nariz y me inclino para aspirar mi anhelada droga, me limpio la nariz, me miro al espejo y me mojo la cara, en un instante me siento mejor, más viva, con más energía y lista para llegar a casa a estudiar.

\- Hey Katniss te vas sin despedirte – me grita mi jefe desde su oficina cuando me dirijo a la salida.

\- Lo siento Plutarch – asomo mi cabeza por la puerta del despacho encontrándome con mi jefe y los tres chicos que lo acompañaban antes – pensé que seguías viendo el show.

\- Cariño pasa – se levanta de su asiento abriendo sus brazos para rodearme en ellos en un abrazo – porque te vas tan temprano Kat.

\- Son las 3 de la mañana Plutarch – rio uno de los chicos – eso no es temprano.

\- Debo estudiar, mañana tengo un examen – susurro en su oído – además hoy solo me toco bailar una vez así que ya puedo retirarme.

\- Te vas sola – me pregunto de repente con el ceño fruncido – no olvides lo que paso la última vez.

\- Tranquilo jefe – intento darle una sonrisa, recordando lo que paso, aquella noche, Salí tarde del Club y Glimmer no estaba para llevarme a casa, por lo que decidí caminar a un taxi, en el trayecto me siguió un tipo y me robo la cartera, en el forcejeo me boto y me quedaron varios cardenales en el cuerpo.

\- Hablare con Haymitch para que te vaya a dejar a casa…

\- No es necesario, puedo ir al taxi…

\- Si quieres puedo llevarte yo – intervino uno de los rubios.

\- No gracias – respondo tajante – no me voy con desconocidos.

\- Pues soy Cato – me tendió su mano en presentación - Cato Hadley.

\- Olvídalo Cato – lo corto mi jefe – ya les dije que Katniss no hace privados, así que ni lo intentes, cariño espérame aquí iré por Haymitch.

Me quedo de pie en la puerta esperando que regrese Plutarch y Haymitch, muevo frenéticamente uno de mis pies, la cocaína me tiene con la sangre corriendo a toda velocidad a través de mis venas, necesito moverme.

\- Hey chica – me interrumpió la voz de Cato – si sigues moviendo el pie de esa forma se te separara de la pierna – los otros dos chicos rompen en carcajadas mientras yo les frunzo el ceño, que se cree ese Cato.

\- Idiota – murmuro por lo bajo.

\- Te he oído…

\- Déjala en paz Cato – intervino el otro rubio – Soy Peeta Mellark y el es Finnick.

\- Peeta Mellark – lo miro sorprendida – eres el hijo de Plutarch – pregunte curiosa.

\- El mismo – me sonríe – y como hijo de tu jefe no debiste negarme un privado.

\- Ah – lo miro enojada – fuiste tú quien envió a Mitch por mí, pues no hago privados, ni aunque fueras el mismísimo presidente.

\- Kat vamos – escuche la voz de Haymitch.

\- Adiós – me despedí de los tres chicos molesta – me despiden de Plutarch.

\- Vas a terminar rogando por hacerme un privado Katniss – hablo el rubio cuando iba saliendo por la puerta, sin voltearme cerré la puerta de un golpe, escuchando las carcajadas del hijo de mi jefe.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero a casa para que a Prim no le falte nada, entre a la universidad, mi jefe es un buen hombre, hoy soy una desnudista, mañana seré una diseñadora… soy una drogadicta."


	3. Chapter 3

Odio tener que el ramo "Marketing para la moda" no me gusta nada relacionado con números y cuentas, llevo tres horas intentando terminar un plan de negocios, mi profesor es un cerdo, ama darnos trabajos largos y agotadores, no puedo concentrarme con el ruido que hay en el club, ya son las siete de la tarde y las chicas están ensayando sus numero mientras yo intento terminar este maldito informe, Plutarch ya ha bebido más de la cuenta y sus risas resuenan en el lugar, lo que dificulta aun mas mi concentración, odio estos ensayos, Plutarch solo nos hace hacerlo una vez a la semana para traer a sus amigos y alardear de su Club y de las chicas de "calidad" que trabajamos en él", aun no llevo ni doce horas despiertas y ya me he metido tres dosis de coca en lo que va de la tarde.

Katniss preciosa – me llama mi jefe – es tu turno de ensayar, mis amigos están muriendo de deseos por verte.

Señor Mellark – intento darle una sonrisa – no necesito ensayar, tengo mi numero listo para esta noche, lo que si necesito hacer es terminar este informe antes de media noche, de lo contrario reprobare el ramo.

Vamos cariño – insiste mi jefe acercándose a mí, desde dos metros de distancia puro sentir que apesta a alcohol – solo será un baile, el Señor Snow – apunta a uno de los hombres que se encuentran cerca del escenario mirando a mis compañeras – está muy ansioso por conocerte.

Pues que venga a ver el show esta noche – respondo molesta – así tienen una sorpresa por la cual esperar.

Venga cariño no te pongas terca – ruge Plutarch enfadado – solo queremos verte bailar…

Y lo harán – lo interrumpo, cuando bebe suele ponerse muy molesto – pero solo esta noche ahora no voy a subirme al escenario.

Tomo mi computadora portátil y me dirijo a los camerinos, necesito terminar mi trabajo, si no apruebo el ramo me retrasara la carrera y no puedo darme ese lujo si quiero salir de este lugar. Desde la soledad del camerino puedo oír las risas de mis compañeras, mientras coquetean a los amigos del jefe, se que varias ya deben haber accedido a sus peticiones y deben estar encerrada en algún privado ganándose unos dólares extras, ese tipo de hombres son los que mas pasta gastan en favores sexuales.

Cuando por fin logro terminar mi informe miro mi celular y me sorprendo al ver que ya van a ser las diez de la noche, los clientes deben estar por llegar, así que me apresuro en enviar el trabajo al profesor y cerrar el portátil, una vez que tengo todas mis cosas en orden me dispongo a prepararme para el show, junto con mis compañeras que ya están arreglando sus ropas.

Hey Kat, tienes el dinero de tu ultimo encargo – me pregunta Cashmere haciendo alusión a las drogas que me entrega a escondidas de Glimmer.

Claro, espero que me puedas traer más mañana, esta es de la buena – le sonrió mientras pongo en su mano un billete de 100.

Tenlo por seguro, eres una de mis mejores clientas.

Una de tus mejores clientas en que – nos interrumpe la voz de Glimmer acercándose a nosotras.

En bisutería Glimm – responde Cash con naturalidad – Katniss me genera muchas ganancias cada mes con todas las joyas que se deja.

Vaaaaya – sonríe Glimm sin haber notado la mentira – pensé que esa mejor clienta era yo.

Pues has perdido tu lugar – paso un brazo por los hombros de mi mejor amiga - pero si quieres puedo regalarte algunos de aretes que encargue y no me quedan del todo bien.

Genial – sonríe la rubia y corta la conversación mientras nos disponemos a arreglarnos.

Bajo del escenario, bastante molesta, hicimos una presentación grupal ambientada en "Moulin Rouge", que siempre que la presentamos nos sale muy bien, pero con la integración de la chica nueva Madge se vio afectada, la chica no se memorizo los pasos y eso me molesta enormemente ya que detesto que los clientes se rían de nosotros, me siento quito el corsé negro que llevo puesto y tomo mi vestuario de Cleopatra que tengo en el sillón, mientras de reojo observo como Magde llora, tal vez me excedí un poco con mis criticas hacia ella y ahora las lagrimas arruinan su maquillaje. Magde es una chica bastante bonita, con su cabello rubio y ojos verdes, no tiene un cuerpo exuberante como el de Glimm o una belleza exótica como Enobaria, pero su diminuto cuerpo y su piel de porcelana le da un aspecto frágil y tierno, que hasta a mi me dan ganas de abrazarla.

Lo siento Magde – me disculpo acercándome a ella – soy un poco obsesiva compulsiva y me gusta que todo salga bien.

Yo lo siento Kat… Katniss – habla entre sollozos – no quería arruinar el baile, es solo que estoy muy nerviosa.

Tranquila rubia – le sonrió con dulzura – yo también estuve muy nerviosa en mi debut.

Enserio – me pregunta asombrada – es decir tú te ves tan tranquila en el escenario.

Eso es la practica cariño – interviene Glimmer – ya veras que cuando pase el tiempo mas segura te sentirás.

Gracias – no regala una sonrisa.

Ve vamos – la levanto del sofá para dirigirnos a maquillarnos – te ayudare a arreglarte, se que te veras increíble de muñeca.

Junto con Glimmer ayudamos a la nueva a maquillarse y ponerse su vestuario de muñeca, la chica luce asombrosa aunque no para de morderse las uñas, cuando la miro me recuerda a mí en mi primer día en el Club, así que intento animarla diciéndole que todo saldrá bien y que no es obligación irse con algún cliente, cosa que realmente la tranquiliza.

Con Glimmer y el resto de las chicas nos paramos detrás del escenario donde podemos ver a escondidas el show de Magde, la chica baila bastante bien aunque se nota tímida al momento de ir quitándose la ropa, pero esa timidez solo hace que los hombres se vuelvan locos, sé por experiencia propia que el aire inocente los excita y más aun la carne fresca, al Club suelen venir siempre los mismo tipo y muchos tiene a sus chicas favoritas en lo que las artes amatorias se tratan.

Guauuu – chilla Cash – viste todo el dinero que le dieron, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi tanta pasta en mis tangas.

Siempre es igual con las nuevas – le responde Enobaria – ya verás que cuando deje de ser la atracción Katniss volverá a patearnos el culo a todas – rie en broma la morena.

Solo gano más dinero – las miro – porque aun quedan clientes con la esperanza de meterse entre mis piernas.

Como el rubio de ayer – interviene Glimmer con aire soñador – yo en tu lugar hubiese aceptado, ese rubio era un cuerazo.

Siii – asienten todas.

Pero ya saben que yo no hago privados chicas – refunfuño.

Lo sabes Kat – me consuela Enobaria – pero debes admitir que ese chico estaba muy bueno.

Lo estaba – rio con mis compañeras.

Cuando llega mi turno de subir al escenario, me arreglo mi traje y me situó junto a los bailarines que me van a acompañar, una vez empiezo mi show, me fijo en la mesa de mi jefe, han pasado dos semanas desde que conocí al odioso de su hijo, pero desde esa noche el chico no ha vuelto, pensé que lo veríamos mas seguido en el club pero al parecer me equivoque, ya que mi jefe está sentado con el tipo que lo acompañaba esta tarde, Snow, es un señor de edad avanzada, con abundante barba y pelo blanco, odio como me está mirando en estos momentos pero debo fingir una sonrisa si quiero que me de algunos dólares, sin bajarme del escenario comienzo a quitarme la ropa, los billetes empiezan a ser arrojado sobre el escenario, cuando estoy siento levantada en el aire por los bailarines veo algo que me aterra, Plutarch Mellark tiene una mano sobre su pecho y sus ojos me miran con miedo son pensarlo dos veces me bajo de los brazos de mis compañero y corro junto a mi jefe para ver si está bien.

Plutarch, Plutarch – le grito mientras lo veo desplomarse en el sueño, jefe que te pasa – las lagrimas inundan mis ojos mientras me arrodillo junto él.

Llamen una ambulancia – grito desesperada – necesitamos una ambulancia ahora.

Lloro junto al cuerpo inerte del Señor Mellark, sintiendo un alboroto alrededor, de un momento a otro todas mis compañeras llegan a ver lo ocurrido, lloro de impotencia al no saber qué hacer por ayudar al hombre que me ha ayudado los últimos tres años, Plutarch siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí y me ha cuidado, me ha ayudado cuando me falta el dinero e intenta mantener mis problemas con las drogas al margen, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo tomada aferrada de su manos cuando siento una brazos que me levantan del suelo y me quitan de mi lugar junto a mi jefe, al voltearme veo a Haymitch que me mira con pena, los paramédicos se agolpan alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente y hacen lo necesario para salvar su vida, una vez logran estabilizarlo lo llevan a la ambulancia.

Haymitch conduce a toda velocidad detrás de la camilla conmigo y las otras chicas acompañándolo, sabe que no vamos a movernos del lado de Plutarch hasta saber que el está bien, ese hombre gordo, sonriente y lleno de vida ha hecho mucho por cada una de nosotras, una vez llegamos al hospital, no mantenemos alerta en la sala de espera esperando cualquier noticia.

No sé qué espectáculo estaremos dando en el hospital, pero las enfermeras y la gente que está en la sala de espera no paran de lanzarlos miradas, Glimmer y Enobaria están cubiertas por sus abrigos, pero sus piernas quedan al descubierto junto con las medias y las ligas, Enobaria lleva puesto su traje de azafata ya que había bajado del escenario antes de que yo subiera, yo solo visto mi ropa de Cleopatra si no fuese por Glimm habría llegado al hospital en ropa interior, la única que esta vestida normal es Magde, que a pesar de conocer muy poco a Plutarch no quiso irse a casa.

Que miran – gruñe Enobaria a un par de enfermeras que iban pasando – acaso nunca han ido a una fiesta de disfraces…

Déjalas Eno – la abrazo – no prestes atención a la gente.

Son una idiotas – rompe a llorar la morena en mis brazos – no quiero que Plutarch muera, que va a ser de nosotras si le pasa algo.

Shhh tranquila, el es un hombre fuerte – intento consolarla.

Las horas pasan y no tenemos idea de cómo esta Plutarch, Haymitch y mis compañeras duermen en su asientos, mientras yo me paseo eufórica por los pasillos, creo que no fue buena idea la última línea de coca que me metí, solo me ha hecho sentirme más histérica y tener pensamiento terribles acerca de lo que está pasando, voy una y otra vez a exigirle a las enfermas de turno que me den noticias de Plutarch y me dejen verlo, pero su respuesta siempre es la misma "solo puede verlo su familia.

Katniss – escucho una voz ronca y profunda que me pone los pelos de punta.

Peeta – corro hasta donde se encuentra el chico – has visto a tu padre sabes algo – pregunto histérica.

Sii – me da un suspiro cansado – ha tenido un ataque al corazón, en este momento está muy grave, el doctor no sabe si resista la noche.

No puede morirse – lloro sin consuelo – el no puede morirse, esta tarde estaba bien.

Lo has visto esta tarde – me pregunta descolocado.

Sss..si..tuvimos ensayo – sollozo.

Estaba bien – vuelve a preguntar tomando de la barbilla para que lo mire a la cara.

Sii lo estaba – dudo – ósea estaba bebido y un tanto pesado, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Bebe mucho – no despega su mirada de la mía.

A veces – respondo con culpa, siento como si estuviera traicionando a Plutarch.

Rayos – me suelta de manera brusca – el no tiene que beber Katniss, porque lo dejaste.

Yo… yo no lo sabia

Maldición eso debió provocar el ataque – replica furioso – cielos no puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable.

Cálmate Peeta – le pido con miedo – no te pongas así me asustas.

Como quieres que me calme – me grita, provocando que por acto reflejo me aparte de él y cubra mi cara esperando un golpe – hey Katniss – me hablas más tranquilo – no te voy a pegar… lo siento.

Está bien- intento calmarme, intentando reprimir los recuerdos que tanto odio – voy a avisarle a las chicas sobre tu padre.

Están todas aquí – me pregunta asombrado – por qué no se han ido a casa, son las 4 de la mañana.

Peeta tu papa es muy importante para todas nosotras.

Te creo – me responde furioso – son todas sus juguetes quizás con cuantas de ustedes engaño a mi madre.

Eso no es así – intento defendernos – nosotras…

Ustedes que Katniss – me toma de un brazo con fuerza – me negaste un privado, pero a mi padre ni le cobrabas, cierto.

Eres un idiota – grito estampándole la mano en la mejilla – yo no me prostituyo con tu padre ni con nadie.

Me alejo del rubio a grandes zancadas, no sé porque se comporta como un idiota, jamás me acostaría con un hombre como Plutarch, tanto le molesta a ese chico que no haya querido acostarme con el que se siente con derecho a insultarme solo porque soy una desnudista… IDIOTA.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero a casa para que a Prim no le falte nada, entre a la universidad, hoy soy una desnudista, mañana seré una diseñadora, soy una drogadicta, mi jefe puede morir y dejarnos desamparadas, su hijo es un idiota, mi vida se pone cuesta arriba"


	4. Chapter 4

Es viernes y estoy teniendo una mañana de mierda, me acabo de pelear con mi profesor de Marketing, ya que, se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de enviarnos otro trabajo, como si una no tuviera vida, además de todo no hemos podido visitar a Plutarch en el hospital ya que según por políticas del hospital solo su familia puede verlo, gracias al cielo su estado es estable y por lo que Haymitch pudo averiguar es probable que se recupere paulatinamente.

Hola – contesto mi teléfono cuando lo siento vibrar en mi bolso.

Dios Kat hasta que respondes – chilla Glimmer desde el otro lado de la línea.

Lo siento rubia, estaba en clases y recién he salido.

Tienes que estar a las 6 en el Club – me informa mi amiga.

Porque, lo van a abrir – pregunto curiosa, el club lleva dos noches cerrado ya que no hay quien se haga cargo de él en la ausencia del jefe.

No lo sé cariño, Haymitch solo me aviso que a las 6 debemos estar allá, para una reunión del personal.

Ok, iré un rato a estudiar a la biblioteca y voy para allá.

Está bien Kat, nos vemos.

Ojala esta noche trabajemos, necesito dinero urgente, le debo 500 dólares al novio de Cashmere y si no le pago este fin de semana, va a dejar de abastecerme, y con toda la carga de estudios que tengo necesito unos gramos de coca y unas cuantas pastillas. Cuando entre a estudiar no me imagine la carga que esto iba a significar, no es solo venir un rato a clases y sentarme a prestar atención a los profesores, debo hacer muchos trabajos, hacer bocetos, confeccionar prendas y un montón de mierda mas, adoro mi carrera pero mi días necesitan 30 hrs como mínimo.

Cuando llego al club son pasadas las seis de la tarde, tengo un serio problemas con la puntualidad y a pesar de que salí a buena hora de la biblioteca no conté con que el bus se demoraría 20 min en pasar, cuando entro al local escucho las voces de las chicas que provienen desde la zona donde esta el escenario, me dirijo hacia allá, cuando entro todos fijan su mirada en mi, puedo ver a mis compañeras, a los bailarines y al personal de club con cara de que las cosas no están muy bien.

Gracias por venir Señorita Everdeen – escucho que me hablan desde el centro del escenario – solo la esperamos a usted para comenzar esta reunión.

Lo siento – me disculpo mirando hacia el escenario donde se encuentra parado Peeta, vestido impecablemente en un traje de marca color gris, una camisa blanca que se pega perfectamente a su torso y una corbata azul igual al color de sus ojos, lo miro embobada un rato hasta que el dirige su mirada a mis ojos haciendo que aparte bruscamente mi mirada de él.

Bien ahora que nuestra estrella a llegado – habla con ironía – quisiera explicarles el por qué de esta reunión, como todos ustedes están al tanto mi padre a sufrido un ataque al corazón que lo mantendrán fuera de las pistas por un tiempo.

Como se encuentra el señor Mellark – interrumpe la voz de el chico que trabaja en la barra.

Mejor – es su escueta respuesta – mi padre ya no podrá hacerse cargo del Club, al menos por un tiempo.

Que va a ser de nosotros – pregunta Enobaria directamente – si Plutarch no puede trabajar supongo que el local se mantendrá cerrado…

Hoy abrimos el local - suelta abruptamente el rubio – ahora estoy yo a cargo, así que por favor tengan todo listo para esta noche.

Señor Mellark – pregunta Magde con timidez – vera sé que soy nueva acá, pero nosotras – hace un gesto hacia las chicas que bailamos – no hemos ensayado, yo ni siquiera sé que usare esta noche.

Eso es problemas de ustedes – nos dios una mirada despectiva a todas – supongo que tus compañeras pueden ayudarte, y aun tienes tiempo para ensayar. Alguien más tiene alguna duda.

Las cosas serán igual que con su padre – pregunto - es decir, el nos paga por cada noche que trabajamos y además recibimos el dinero que ganamos bailando…

Todo será igual Katniss – me miro de una forma intensa provocando un escalofrió que se apodero de mi cuerpo – pero para que te queden las cosas claras, acompáñame a mi despacho para que hablemos.

Mire a mis compañeras y con paso inseguro seguí a Peeta, al despacho que solía ser de Plutarch, se que está molesto conmigo por la bofetada que le di la otra noche en el hospital, no sé qué es lo que me tenga que decir, no creo que algún día nos llevemos bien, el me intimida y eso no me agrada, con mi oficio he aprendido a tratar a los tipos del local, pero se nota que Peeta no pertenece a este lugar.

Toma asiento – me ordena, mientras él hace lo mismo – mira Katniss, se que los cambios son difíciles, pero también a veces son buenos…

A que te refieres – pregunto ganándome una mirada de pocos amigos por haberlo interrumpido.

Me refiero a que muchas cosas van a cambiar en este lugar, estuve mirando la contabilidad y mi padre no ha hecho un buen trabajo

No te estoy entendiendo…

Necesitamos sacar este lugar a flote, a pesar de que "Club M" es un antro exitoso, mi padre es un derrochador, adicto al juego y a las excentricidades, necesito aminorar los gastos y generar más ganancias.

Sigo sin entenderte… no sé por qué me dices estas cosas a mí, yo no soy la encargada de contabilidad de este lugar.

Lo sé – me sonríe de una forma indescriptible – pero tú y tus compañeras serán mi principal fuente ingreso – guarda silencio esperando una reacción de mi parte, pero como no digo nada el continua – ustedes pasaran por las mesas, mientras alguna de ustedes presentan su show, conversara con los clientes, les pedirán que les inviten una copa tras otra y ofrecerán privados, lo que a mí me generara un mayor consumo de alcohol y un pago por llevárselas a ustedes.

Olvídalo – le grito furiosa – yo estoy aquí para bailar, no voy a acostarme con nadie para que ganes más dinero, estás enfermo, no sé cómo alguien como tu puede ser hijo de Plutarch – me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a la salida, pero cuando voy abrir la puerta, el rubio me toma del brazo deteniéndome.

Mira Katniss – me habla entre dientes acercándose a mi – no me compares con mi padre – gruñe empujándome contra la puerta, acercando su cuerpo al mío – no me importa si te acuestas con alguien o no en esas malditas casetas de privados, yo solo quiero que lleves a los clientes ahí y les bailes como lo hiciste conmigo la noche que nos conocimos.

No es lo mismo – lo enfrento mirándolo a la cara – te baile frente a todo el Club, no podías hacerme nada, en cambio si me encierro con alguien en esas casetas van a querer algo más que un baile.

Depende de ti si se los das o no…

Y si me fuerzan – le chillo intentado apartarlo de mi cuerpo, con lo cual no tengo éxito ya que el calor que irradia su cuerpo me hace querer aferrarme a él.

Habrá seguridad Katniss, me encargare de instalar botones de pánico por si necesitan ayuda – me habla en un susurro acercando su cadera a la mía – en ese sentido tengo la misma política de mi padre

Cual sería esa política – pregunto hablando con dificultad, su cercanía y su aliento en mi cuello dificultan mis pensamientos.

Solo debes follarte al jefe – antes de que pueda decir algo me está besando, mete su lengua en mi boca sin pedir permiso y me besa de forma dura y salvaje, quiero apartarlo pero solo consigo que se aferre mas a mi cuerpo, quiero chillar y decirle que nunca me folle a su padre, pero mi cuerpo traicionero se derrite en sus manos, siento una de sus manos bajo mi blusa intentado colarse bajo el brasier, mientras con la otra sostiene mi cabeza para que no rompa el beso, me separo de él para tomar aire y gritarle por lo que ha dicho , pero lleva su boca directo a mi cuello, produciendo un incendio en mi interior, un gemido involuntario escapa de mis labios, mientras cuela su mano por dentro de mis vaqueros para acariciar mi intimidad

Peetaa – logro articular, cuando siento que cuela un dedo en mi interior, y me arranca un chillido de placer, baja un poco mis vaqueros para tener un acceso más profundo en mi, quiero resistirme y decirle que se aparte, pero sus manos en mi cuerpo se sienten tan bien, que solo quiero dejarme llevar por su toque, bombea dos dedos adentro y afuera de mi, provocando que un calor se acumule en mi vientre, es una sensación placentera, tengo ganas de gritar y llorar por lo que este hombre me está produciendo, en un segundo tiene su dedo pulgar sobre un punto sensible en mi, con un par de movimientos rápidos y circulares el rubio logra provocarme mi primer orgasmo.

Pude sentir como te corriste en mi mano – me sonríe de forma socarrona llevándose los dedos a la boca – ahora entiendo porque eres la favorita de mi padre.

El solo mencionar esas palabras me devuelven a la tierra, que se cree este tipo, con la poca fuerza que soy capaz de reunir, lo empujo apartándolo de mi – quien te crees que Peeta Mellark – el rubio me mira sorprendido – escúchame bien, soy una maldita desnudista, pero eso no significa que sea una prostituta.

No tienes que decirme nada Katniss – se ríe – solo quiero probar a la chica de mi papá.

Pues vas a tener que buscarla – chillo furiosa golpeándole el pecho con mis puños – porque yo jamás me he acostado con tu padre, ni con ningún cliente – lloro de rabia – el hecho de que me quite la ropa no me convierte en una prostituta, ni mucho menos en tu puta personal – me abotono el pantalón y arreglo el cabello para salir cuanto antes de la oficina, necesito una maldita línea de coca, este hombre me supera.

Katniss - lo escucho llamarme cuando estoy cruzando la puerta.

Que quieres Peeta – me giro molesta para enfrentarlo, en su cara puedo ver desconcierto, pero también algo más que no reconozco.

Soy tu jefe – su mirada se vuelve fría y amenazadora – así que espero que empieces a llamarme Señor Mellark, y no voy a tolerar que vuelvas a gritarme, ni a golpearme.

Como diga Señor Mellark – respondo altanera dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero a casa para que a Prim no le falte nada, entre a la universidad, hoy soy una desnudista, mañana seré una diseñadora, en este momento necesito una linea, mi jefe está enfermo, su hijo está a cargo y es un idiota, quiero a Plutarch de vuelta"


	5. Chapter 5

POV PEETA.

Volver a la ciudad ha sido difícil, solo he vuelto vuelto por un par de semanas a visitar a mi familia, quería pasar un tiempo con mis padres y mis amigos de la infancia, en mi primera noche en casa decidí visitar a mi padre, según el "Club M" era uno de los mejores antros de desnudistas del país, a su parecer sus chicas eran de primera calidad, sus palabras fueron "solo trabajo con chicas lindas y con clase, no contrato a cualquier mujerzuela que quiera quitarse la ropa por unos dólares", y el viejo tenía toda la razón en el club solo habían unas cuantas desnudistas, pero las chicas que atendían las mesas y la barra era realmente bonitas y educadas, las que bailaban simplemente eran impresionantes, se presento una morena vestida de policía muy sensual y un par de rubias bastante sexys, la que si calentó mi sangre fue una bonita castaña, con cara de ángel y aspecto dulce vestida de colegiala, cuando la vi aparecer en el escenario, vi la cara de idiota que puso mi padre.

Esa es Katniss – la aplaudió – es la estrella de este lugar, los clientes la adoran.

Y parece que tu también – se burlo mi primo Cato.

Claro que lo hago – sonrió mi padre – es una chica esforzada y distintas a las demás chicas que han trabajado en este local.

Puede ver como Katniss se acercaba a nuestra mesa, con una sonrisa descarada mientras lamia su chupa chups, cuando vi su lengua saborear la paleta me imagine como seria tenerla chupando mi polla, ella bailo para mi padre, mientras este la alababa y piropeaba, cuando bailo para Finnick, el cual es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, lo envidie por un momento, la castaña movía su cuerpo al suave ritmo de la música y mi amigo deposito unos billetes en su tanga, conocía a Finnick, darle un par de billetes seria todo lo que haría, si Annie se enteraba que había tocado a una desnudista era capaz de castrarlo, pero cuando bailo para Cato mi corazón se acelero, conozco a mi primo y sé que le gustan las chicas lindas, así que hice mi jugada antes que Cato posara sus manos en ella, puse un billetes de los grandes en su brasier, ganándome una mirada de sorpresa de esos lindos ojos grises, la chica bailo para mí de la forma más sensual que me podía imaginar, su cuerpo rozaba completamente contra el mío, y sus caderas rozaban contra mi polla que con cada movimiento se ponía más dura, se me empezó a dificultar la respiración, la chica simplemente olía tan bien, le di otro par de billetes y ella me regalo una sonrisa sexy, dios por ver esa sonrisa podría ser capaz de regalarle todo mi maldito dinero, ella acerco su chupa chups a mi boca, buscando intimidarme, pero dios cariño eso solo me calentó mas, y me la lleve a mi boca para así poder hacerme una idea de cuál es el sabor de sus labios, ella solo fue capaz de sonreírme sorprendida, y en un gesto que ni siquiera yo me espere, se quito el brasier tapando sus pechos con un brazo, quería acercarla y quitarle el brazo de encima para llevarme esos exquisitos pechos a la boca, pero estábamos en público, debía conseguir un privado, quería tener a Katniss gimiendo y gritando mi nombre, la chica me regalo su brasier, me quito la paleta y se largo contoneando sus caderas y regalándome un vistazo de su perfecto trasero.

Papá quiero un privado con ella – le pedi al viejo.

Olvidalo Peeta – rio con sorna – ella no esta dispuesta a eso, Katniss no hace privados.

Como que no – pregunte irritado – es una maldita desnudista debe hacerme uno.

No lo hace hijo – me replico serio y algo molesto – la chica solo baila con eso le basta a ella y con eso me basta a mi.

Vamos tio – lo pico mi primo – no seas egoísta deja a Peeta probar a tu chica.

Si papá – me enfureci – no quieres conseguirme un maldito privado por que tú te la tiras, estoy seguro que es la chica con la que engañas a mi madre.

Estas equivocado Peeta – me contesto con toda la calma del mundo – yo no engaño a tu madre con Kat.

Pues yo creo que sí, hasta la llamas Kat – me pase las manos por el pelo en gesto de frustración – hablare con Haymitch estoy seguro que él me conseguirá a la chica.

Me fui molesto en busca del jefe de seguridad, ahora si quería tirarme a Katniss con todas mis fuerzas, se la quitaría a mi padre, el no debía andar engañando a mi madre con ninguna de sus putas, si no era Katniss quien se había metido en medio del matrimonio Mellark lo averiguaría, luego de casi suplicarle a Haymitch que hablara con la chica lo hizo, me dejo esperando afuera de los camarines por un rato y cuando volvió traía una tonta sonrisa en su cara, diciéndome que la castaña se había negado, al parecer al tipo esto lo ponía orgulloso, ya que no paraba de sonreír mientras me repetía que Katniss no se acuesta con los clientes del Club, pues yo no soy un maldito cliente, soy el hijo del dueño y quiero a Katniss en mi cama antes de que tenga que volver a la otra puntas del país a hacerme cargo de mis negocios.

Tuve que volver a mis negocios antes de tiempo, se había presentado un inconveniente con uno de mis mayores proveedores y no estaba enviándome los productos que necesitaba, Finnick y yo volvimos para solucionar los problemas y ver qué pasaba, los pagos estaban atrasados, las cuentas impagas y mi maldito contador estaba enfermo, a veces odio ser yo mismo, no sé en qué momento me asocie con Finn para poner un maldito puerto mercante a la fin del mundo, en realidad cuando solo era un puerto no había mucho trabajo pero ya contábamos con 8 y las tareas se nos habían multiplicado, llegaban mercancías de todos lados, los conteiners iban y venían y los capitanes de los barcos eran algo impacientes. Así pasaron un par de semanas entre trabajo y trabajo, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para dormir más de 4 horas y eso me estaba pasando la factura me sentía agotado.

Lo único que me hizo alejarme del trabajo fue una llamada aterrada de mi madre, que me pedía que volara lo más rápido que pudiera a casa, papa había tenido un ataque al corazón y ella estaba sola, llame a mi asistente para que prepararan mi avión privado y en tres horas estaba en el hospital general "Capitolio" hablando con el doctor de mi padre, al parecer algo había provocado el aumento de su presión arterial, la cual a su vez provoco la falla en el corazón de mi padre, nos dijo que había que esperar esa noche y ver qué pasaba, su salud no era buena y que nos recomendó que nos preparamos para lo peor. Me sentí devastado, la última vez que lo vi solo nos habíamos dedicado a discutir y ahora lo veía indefenso y al borde de la muerte en una camilla de hospital, lleno de maquinas que no lo dejaban morir, decidí salir a tomar aire, para despejar mi cabeza y ahí fue cuando vi a Katniss, tenía el pelo alborotado y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, vestía como una reina Egipcia pero su maquillaje estaba corrido, la llame para hablar con ella, a pesar de que no se veía en buen estado estaba hermosa, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus pupilas dilatadas y sus gestos exagerados, hacia muecas con su cara y no paraba de sorberse los mocos, algo no andaba bien con esa chica, tuvimos una conversación acerca de mi padre y sus malos hábitos, el viejo seguía bebiendo aunque lo tuviese prohibido, el sabia que el alcohol le subía la presión, me enfurecí tanto con Katniss, ella debía cuidar a mi padre y lo dejaba beber y fumar como si el viejo aun tuviese 30, la rabia comenzó a fluir por mis venas y comencé a gritar a la chica, la que en un repentino movimiento se cubrió para que no la golpeara, pero que mierda yo jamás le pondría un dedo encima, no soy del tipo de hombres que golpea a las mujeres, ver sus ojos asustados, rompió algo dentro de mí, lo cual volvió a recomponerse cuando me dio una tremenda bofetada y se fue dejándome solo en medio del pasillo del hospital.

Pase tres días enteros en el hospital, comía ahí, trabajaba ahí, y cuidaba de mi padre, en varias ocasiones vi a Katniss y las otras chicas intentando visitar a Plutarch pero mi madre lo había prohibido, no quería a nadie del club molestando a mi padre, el viejo se recuperaba de poco, pero su vida jamás volvería a ser igual, ahora debía cuidarse aun más que antes.

Peeta hijo – me hablo una tarde – necesito pedirte un favor.

Dime padre, hare lo que pueda por ayudarte.

Yo Peeta – hablo en un hilo de voz – quiero que… te hagas cargo del club.

Queee – chillo mi madre indignada- estás loco no dejare que mi Peeti se relacione con esa gente, ese club se cerrara Plutarch y todas esas putas quedaran en la calle.

Coin – le hablo mi padre a mamá – ese club de mala muerte es quién te ha alimentado, vestido y cumplido todos tus caprichos, esas putas como tu llamas son las que trabajan para que tú puedas comprarte todas tus malditas joyas y maquillajes,

Mi mamá quedo de piedra con esas palabras, ella sabía muy bien que papá le daba todo lo que quería, mi padre era un gran abogado, pero había decidido retirarse para tener su Club, ese hombre amaba ese lugar, y yo no soy nadie para terminar con su sueño.

Está bien papá – respondí ganándome una sonrisa de su padre – pero solo lo hare hasta que te pongas mejor.

Eso es genial hijo, hare todo lo que me pida el doctor para ponerme bueno.

El club estaba en número rojos, mi padre había gastado más dinero del que ganaba, sus vicios con el juego y los caprichos de mamá lo podían llevar a la quiebra, junto con Cato, vimos las maneras más eficientes de ganar más dinero, plan que incluía a las chicas, cuando llegamos al club estaban todos ahí, menos Katniss, la castaña no había hecho acto de presencia, mi primo fue quien hablo con todo el personal aclarando la nueva forma de trabajar, a algunas de las bailarinas no les agrado mucho la idea de hacer bailes privados, ganándose el 50% del valor de este, acostumbraban a dejarse todo el dinero de los clientes, pero cuando Cato les explico que solo sería el dinero del baile, y que sus ingresos extras, por hacer otro tipo de cosas lo podían conservar al 100% no pusieron más problemas, cuando Cato bajo del escenario, vi llegar a Katniss, se veía tan fuera de lugar, con sus Jeans desgastado y su suéter color rosa, llevaba el cabello tomado en una sola trenza que caía a un lado de su cuerpo, miro a todos un poco asustada y ahí fue cuando decidí presentarme en la reunión, hable de temas generales y del funcionamiento de las cosas, les hice saber que sería el jefe y que contaban conmigo, Katniss se puso un poco chusca así que me la lleve al despacho de mi padre.

Luego de hablar, discutir, gritarnos y hablarnos, no lo resistí mas, me acerque a ella con rudeza y la bese, ella dudo solo un par de segundo pero me devolvió el beso, sus labios sabían tan malditamente bien, comencé a jugar con su boca y cuando un gemido se escapo de esta supe que tenia luz verde, la bese, la toque y la seguí besando, su cuerpo reaccionaba al mío de forma tan asombrosa, que mi polla dolía contra mis pantalones, toque su cuerpo, y acaricie su intimidad, ella estaba jodidamente mojada para mi, cole mis dedos en su interior y acaricie su clítoris con movimientos suaves y circulares, ella se dejo llevar y me regalo un orgasmo increíble, pude sentir como sus pareces se contraían contra mis dedos, y como su esencia empapaba mi mano, retire mi mano de cuerpo y la observe un instante, se veía preciosa con sus mejillas ruborizadas y las pupilas dilatadas por el placer.

Pude sentir como te corriste en mi mano – le di una sonrisa y me lleve los dedos a la boca – ahora entiendo porque eres la favorita de mi padre - Cuando vi como su cara cambio supe que debí quedarme callado, yo y mi boca…

Quien te crees que eres Peeta Mellark – la mire sorprendido – escúchame bien, soy una maldita desnudista, pero eso no significa que sea una prostituta.

No tienes que decirme nada Katniss – reí – solo quiero probar a la chica de mi papá.

Pues vas a tener que buscarla – chillo furiosa golpeándome el pecho, era segunda vez que Katniss me golpeaba en menos de una semana – porque yo jamás me he acostado con tu padre, ni con ningún cliente – comenzó a llorar, logrando que me sintiera como una mierda – el hecho de que me quite la ropa no me convierte en una prostituta, ni mucho menos en tu puta personal –sus palabras me dejaron atónito.

Katniss – la llame para que no se marchara, necesitana disculparme

Que quieres Peeta – me enfrento molesta, su mirada es de odio, lo cual me molesta a mi también, quien se cree que es esa niña para hablarme de tal manera.

Soy tu jefe – la amenace – así que espero que empieces a llamarme Señor Mellark, y no voy a tolerar que vuelvas a gritarme, ni a golpearme.

Como diga Señor Mellark – se fue dando un portazo.

Esa mujer va a volverme loco, tiene un carácter el cual no me agrada, yo soy el jefe, no puede hablarme de esa manera, pero también asumo que es mi culpa, decidí encerrarme en el despacho a trabajar mientras se me pasa la furia que me produce Katniss Everdeen.

Cuando las puertas del club se abrieron, los clientes empezaron a llegar, entraron varios hombre y una que otra mujer, varios tipos me preguntan por la salud de mi padre y un montón mas me dijo cuanto les gusta el este lugar, pregunto a Haymitch por Katniss, he decidido disculparme con ella por haberla ofendido esa tarde, el hombre me lleva a los camerinos y espero a Katniss afuera de este junto a los baños, cuando estoy esperando que aparezca escucho su voz desde el baño.

Glimmer por favor- le suplica a una chica rubia – necesito dinero, necesito pagar la mensualidad.

Olvídalo Kat – la rubia la toma por los hombros – no tengo dinero y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, mi madre cada día enferma mas y su tratamiento es muy caro.

Glimm no tengo a nadie más – llora Katniss – necesito 500 dólares para el lunes y tu y yo sabemos que no los reuniré en dos noches.

Katniss esta tarde tenias dinero – la reprende la chica- te vi contando un montón de dinero…

Pero ya no lo tengo – lloro la castaña – he tenido que pagar unas deudas si no lo hacía me metería en problemas.

Que deudas – Glimmer levanta un dedo acusándola – como yo sepa que te estás metiendo mierda Kat…

Glimmer – grita la chica interrumpiendo a la rubia – no tengo dinero para pagar la universidad, ocupe ese dinero en pagar otras cosas, si no pago no estudio – y se derrumba en los brazos de su amiga sin dejar de llorar.

Vaya Katniss estudia, por eso viene poco a los ensayos y siempre está cansada, no pensé que ella fuera a la universidad, y la conversación que acabo de escuchar le ha dado una idea a mi mente perversa, una idea que la beneficiara tanto a ella como a mí.


	6. Chapter 6

El fin de semana ya casi terminaba, y había sido una mierda, no consiguió reunir el dinero de la mensualidad para la universidad, con lo poco que gano las últimas dos noches en el Club con surte había podido darle a Glimmer su parte del alquiler del apartamento que compartían. Hoy no le apetecía hacer nada, llevaba toda la tarde tumbada en el sillón viendo la tele, de hecho ni siquiera estudiaría para el examen de mañana, total si no pagaba no estudiaba así que no iría a clases hasta que pudiera reunir el dinero que le faltaba.

En la tele estaban dando una película de súper héroes, la típica película del hombre que desarrolla súper poderes y salva a la humanidad de los enemigos y bla bla bla, pero prefería ver esa película que algún romance estúpido de esos en los que la protagonista consigue un chico guapo y romántico que la hace feliz para siempre, basura eso es lo que es el romance una basura y ella lo sabía bien, había tenido un par de relaciones y un fuerte enamoramiento en la secundaria el cual termino cuando su entonces novio la engaño con una de las chicas populares de la escuela, desde entonces solo salía con uno que otro chico pero ninguno lograba hacerla sentir especial o querida, solo querían sexo, eso es lo que buscan todos los chicos.

Katniss – apareció Glimmer en el salón con cara de estar enfadada.

Glimm que pasa – pregunte preocupada.

Que que me pasa – me grito – esto me pasa – me enseño una bolsita con cocaína que mantenía oculta en mi cuarto – no puedo creer que estés metiéndote esta mierda.

No es mía – me defendí poniéndome de pie y quitándole la bolsa – se la estoy guardando a un amigo.

Tú crees que soy idiota– la rubia se salió de control – se que estas es la mierda que le compras a Cashmere, por eso el dinero ya no te alcanza pensé que habíamos hablado sobre no drogarse Katniss.

Tu no necesitas drogarte – le grite de vuelta – pero soy yo la que no tiene tiempo ni para dormir, esto – le mostré la cocaína – es lo que me mantiene despierta y con energías cada puta noche.

Esa es una excusa muy mala Katniss – empezó a llorar mi mejor amiga – eres una drogadicta, necesitas esta mierda y no para mantenerte despierta, la necesitas porque tu cuerpo se hizo dependiente.

Mentiraaa – grite enfadada – yo no soy una adicta puedo dejarlo cuando quiera.

Segura – pregunto la rubia acercándose a mí.

Claro…-en una gesto rápido Glimm me quito la coca de las manos y corrió al baño, fui tras ella desesperada sabiendo lo que iba a hacer – Glimmer no te atrevas…

Puedes dejarlo cuando quieras dijiste – me grito arrojando la bolsa al w.c y jalando la cadena – es momento de dejarlo Katniss.

Quien eres tú para decidir por mi – la empuje molesta, no me considero una persona violenta pero últimamente empujaba y golpeaba a la gente cuando algo me molesta – es mi maldito cuerpo y le meto lo que quiero.

Eres mi mejor amiga – chillo con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – no quiero verte destruir tu vida, no sé qué pasa contigo, yo tengo dos trabajos Kat, sabes mejor que nadie que duermo tan poco o menos que tu, y no por eso debo recurrir a la mierda de las drogas.

Pero…. Tu…tu – comencé a llorar frustrada dejándome caer al suelo para abrazarme a mi misma y llorar.

Shhh Kat no llores – me abrazo colocándose a mi lado – eres una chica fuerte Kat, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

Tu no entiendes Glimm – llore desconsolada – no puedo dejarlo, me mantiene despierta… estoy tan cansada.

Kat habla con el señor Mellark – sentí un escalofrió al pensar en mi nuevo jefe – pídele una noche a la semana libre así puedes dormir un poco mas… no te sobre exijas cariño.

Necesito el dinero

Lo sé – me abrazo aun mas fuerte – pero una noche menos no influirá en nada, mas ahora que harás bailes privados.

No los hare – chille escandalizada.

Nena Peeta solo quiere que bailemos no que nos acostemos con los clientes.

Y si me hacen algo – siempre me hacia la misma pregunta.

No lo harán habrá un botón de pánico y un guardia cerca por cualquier cosa.

Está bien – suspire cansada.

Ahora promete que no te meterás mas esa mierda – me exigió.

Te lo prometo – respondí poco segura de mi misma.

Bien ahora ve al salón y sigue viendo tu película.

No vienes conmigo.

No cariño – me sonrió con dulzura – debo ir a la tienda, una de las chicas se enfermo y mi jefa me pidió ir un rato a ayudar, me pagara unos dólares extras y me viene bien para comprar las medicinas de mamá.

Me acomode en el sofá a ver como seguía la tonta película, pero no podía quitar de mi mente la imagen de Glimm arrojando mis últimos gramos de coca al wáter, no me considero una drogadicta, pero la sensación de euforia que me provoca ese maravilloso polvo blanco es genial, pero mi amiga tiene razón, debo controlar mi adicción, además que si no compro coca ahorro dinero, lo que me viene bien si quiero pagar lo que debo en la universidad.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero lo que me hace despertar son unos golpes en la puerta, Glimmer debió dejar sus llaves en casa y no tiene como entrar, tengo un fuerte dolor en el cuello donde dormir en mala posición, tengo mucho frio, llevo puesto solo con un pantalón de deporte que me queda bastante grande, y una camiseta de la universidad, voy descalza lo que provoca que todo mi cuerpo sienta frio, abro la puerta sin mirar quien es, cuando me encuentro con quien menos me esperaba. Parado frente a mi esta Peeta Mellark estudiándome con sus fríos ojos azules, tiene el cabello despeinado, y viste ropa casual, los jeans desgastados que viste con un suéter gris lo hacen lucir bastante joven.

Señor Mellark que hace aquí – pregunto, logrando que aparte sus ojos de mi cuerpo y me mire la cara.

Katniss – me da una sonrisa moja bragas – necesito hablar contigo.

No puede esperar hasta mañana – se que sueño borde, pero me incomoda tenerlo en mi casa – hoy es domingo mi único día libre y estoy descansando.

Lo sé y lo siento por molestar, pero creo que lo que tengo que decirte te pueda interesar – lo miro de manera interrogativa, quizá qué barbaridad quiera este tipo – puedo pasar.

Claro – me hago a un lado dejándole entrar – tome asiento – le indico uno de los sofás – le puedo ofrecer algo para beber.

Gracias, lo que tengas esta bien – me vuelve a dar esa sonrisa que calienta mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo enseguida – me dirijo a la cocina y saco el zumo de fresas que preparo Glimm esta mañana, sirvo dos vasos, me arreglo un poco el pelo e intento parecer despreocupada por mi aspecto, se que luzco horrible, tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la ropa que llevo puesta deja bastante que desear.

Aquí tiene – le entrego uno de los vasos y me siento en el sofá que esta frente al que se sentó él.

Me mira un rato, y bebe su jugo con toda calma, es raro tenerlo aquí, es raro verlo sin su traje de hombre importante, es raro como me está mirando, se que algo se trae entre manos, pero me desespera no saber que es.

Katniss, vengo a pedirte disculpas por mi actitud la otra tarde en mi despacho – me habla con voz pausada – quise disculparme antes pero no encontré la oportunidad para que habláramos.

Está bien – respondo con un pequeño temblor en mi voz, este hombre sabe ponerme nerviosa, se que quiere decirme algo mas – pero eso podía esperar hasta mañana, ahora dígame que es lo que realmente quiere.

Bien – me mira fijo – resulta que vengo a proponerte un trato.

Un trato – pregunto confundida, no es lo que me esperaba, en realidad no se que esperar con este tipo.

Si bueno mira voy a serte sincero – hace una pausa sin quitarme la vista de encima – el otro día te escuche hablar con Glimmer acerca de no tener dinero para la universidad.

Me estabas espiando – chillo horrorizada.

No – comienza a reír – te estaba buscando para pedirte disculpas y ustedes hablaban bastante alto, la cosa es que puedo darte el dinero que necesitas.

A cambio de que – pregunto con cautela, se que este tipo se trae algo entre manos.

A cambio de que me des un privado.

Olvídalo, Peeta te lo he dicho varias veces yo no hago eso.

Kat – me habla suave tomando asiento a mi lado – no es lo que piensas, solo quiero que me bailes, un baile solo para mi, igual que cuando nos conocimos, pero sin nadie más mirándonos.

No…

Katniss, servirá para que te acostumbres, en el club lo tendrás que hacer, así que es mejor que empieces conmigo – me mira y nota la duda en mi rostro – prometo no hacerte daño.

Lo miro en silencio, no sé que pretende, pero necesito el maldito dinero, además que me gusto bailarle, Peeta es un hombre sexy, además es mi jefe no se atrevería a hacerme daño, quiero confiar en él, aunque me molesta que siempre insinué que fui amante de su padre, tal vez podría sacar provecho de este trato.

Mire Señor Mellark – lo miro desafiante – supongamos que accedo a este trato… pero necesito tres cosas a cambio.

Tú dirás – esa maldita sonrisa pone revoluciona mis hormonas.

Primero que todo – levanto un dedo para enumerar mis exigencias – usted nunca más insinuara que yo fui amante de su padre porque eso no es así.

Lo sé Katniss – su respuesta me asombra – se que no eres tú la chica de mi padre, yo me equivoque, lo siento por eso.

Ok, eso me sorprende – intento darle una sonrisa – bueno, segundo – vuelvo a levantar uno de mis dedos – necesito un día libre en la semana, estoy muy cansada, las universidad y el trabajo me están pasando la cuenta.

Hecho – me sonríe, pero su sonrisa es diferente esta no es sensual ni lasciva es una sonrisa sincera – puedes descansar los miércoles, me parece bien que te tomes un día, eres una mujer esforzada te lo mereces.

Gracias – me sonrojo, diablos yo nunca me sonrojo, que pasa conmigo – y tercero – levanto otro dedo – no me acostare contigo, tal vez no me creas pero jamás me he prostituido.

Está bien, accedo a tus peticiones, ahora tu escucha las mías – vuelve a ponerse serio, está tratando esto como si fuese un gran negocio – yo me hare cargo de pagar tu universidad, eso incluye la mensualidad, los libros de texto y los materiales que necesites.

Pero …

A cambio – continua ignorando mis ganas de discutir – tu bailaras para mi dos veces a la semana, tienes que ir a mi departamento el día que a ti te acomode, solo debes avisarme y nos ponemos de acuerdo, y el otro día será los miércoles, aquí, en las noches cuando Glimmer este en el Club.

Está bien – respondo titubeando – me parece justo si te harás cargo de los gastos de la universidad.

Genial – me vuelve a dar su sonrisa moja bragas – Katniss tu no vas a acostarte conmigo por dinero nunca.

Qué bueno que lo tengas claro, porque…. – me hace callar poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios.

Lo harás porque lo vas a querer, vas a suplicar que me meta entre tus piernas – sonríe maliciosamente y se levanta del sofá – ahora Katniss creo que me debes mi primer baile

QUEEEE – grito horrorizada, provocando una carcajada de mi jefe – no puedo, mírame Peeta – señalo mi ropa – no voy precisamente vestida para bailarte y no… no es miércoles, si quieres lo hago mañana.

Nena – se acerca tomándome por los hombros – para mí estas perfecta así que nuestro primer baile es hoy.

Está bien – murmuro avergonzada.

Genial – me besa la frente y se sienta en una de las butacas que dan a la cocina y pone música en su celular – Desnúdate para mi Kat.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero a casa para que a Prim no le falte nada, entre a la universidad, hoy soy una desnudista, mañana seré una diseñadora, debo dejar la droga, mi jefe me tiene a su merced y voy a desnudarme para el"


	7. Chapter 7

Las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente para mi, sin la preocupación del pago de la mensualidad para poder estudiar sentía un peso menos sobre mis hombros, además Peeta se encargaba de comprarme los mejores materiales para mis clases, no me importa tener que bailar para él, de hecho me gusta, ya llevamos un par de semanas con nuestro trato y me he acostumbrado a que sea mi "cliente" numero 1, bailar para el compensa las noches que debo bailar para Snow o para un tipo gordo que frecuenta el bar, son los tipos que más dinero pagan por qué baile para ellos, gracias a la seguridad que tiene el club ningún cliente intenta propasarse conmigo ni con las otras chicas, debo admitir que Peeta está haciendo un buen trabajo en el club, ahora se llena más que antes y la clientela a cambiado, ya no van solamente hombres viejos cansados de sus rutinarios matrimonios, también van jóvenes ejecutivos a celebrar cumpleaños y despedidas de solteros, no entregan tantos billetes como los viejos pero si hacen el trabajo más fácil, aunque al parecer yo no soy la favorita de los jóvenes, porque nunca me llaman a un privado, solo voy con los tipos de siempre, pero no me importa demasiado por que para los bailes calientes tengo a Peeta. Aun recuerdo el primer baile que le di en mi departamento.

"– Desnúdate para mi – Peeta me mira con deseo, me acerco a él siguiendo el suave ritmo de la música, me siento nerviosa, a pesar de que soy una experta en desnudarme el hacerlo para Peeta tiene su morbo. Llego donde se encuentra sentado y me acerco lo suficiente como para que mis piernas rocen sus rodillas, contoneo mi cuerpo poco a poco y escucho como un suspiro escapa de su boca, pongo mis manos sobre sus rodillas y me inclino hacia su pecho para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, lo tengo tan cerca que podría besarlo, muerdo mi labio inferior de forma sexy, mientas subo mis manos por su muslos, poco a poco introduzco mis piernas entre las suyas, con mi rodilla rozo su polla – No juegues con fuego Katniss – me advierte con una sonrisa encantadora en su cara, la canción que Peeta eligió tiene un ritmo suave y sexy, de esta misma forma empiezo a moverme, tomo el dobladillo de mi camiseta y la subo poco a poco, cuando la tengo sobre el ombligo la vuelvo bajar, provocando que Peeta frunza el ceño en desaprobación.

No sea impaciente señor Mellark – me burlo – la ropa se irá cuando yo lo decida – sigo con mi juego un rato mas, puedo ver como Peeta me observa, no se ha atrevido a tocarme, pero sé que se esta esforzando para no hacerlo, lo miro directo a los ojos, el color azul que los caracteriza ha sido reemplazado por el negro de sus pupilas, tomo otra vez la camiseta y me la quito despacio, quedo en un sencillo sujetador de algodón blanco con lunares rosados.

Bonito sujetador – habla pasando su mano por el borde de este – creo que me gusta más que los de encaje que suelo verte llevar – el contacto de sus dedos con mi piel envían una corriente eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo, es increíble lo que este hombre puede provocar con un solo gesto.

Es mi sujetador de domingo – le sonrió – no puedo llevar ropa interior sexy todo el tiempo- vuelvo a inclinarme sobre su cuerpo para acercar mi boca a su oreja – quieres que te cuente un secreto – susurro en su oído, puedo sentir como los músculos de su espalda se contraen con el calor de mi aliento en su cuello, el rubio solo asiente para que continúe hablando – el encaje no es muy cómodo, el roce constante del material con mi pezones a veces me lastima – la expresión en su cara es indescifrable, rio porque lo he descolocado y sin poder evitarlo paso mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

Katniss – jadea, pone sus manos en mis caderas y me aleja de el suavemente – te lo advierto por segunda vez, no juegues con fuego, a la tercera me la cobro – mi cuerpo quiere jugar con él una tercera vez y hacer que se la cobre, pero mi mente no quiere problemas, y está claro que Peeta Mellark es sinónimo de problemas, me alejo un poco más de él y me giro dándole la espalda muevo las caderas de un lado a otro al compas de la música, siento a Peeta ponerse de pie y pegar su cuerpo al mío, sus manos no se separan de mi cuerpo, sus contacto me entrega una sensación tan cálida que dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sigo moviendo mi trasero contra su cadera, puedo sentir su erección a través de los jeans, lo que me ínsita a profundizar aun mas mis movimientos, las manos de Peeta bajan lentamente por mi estomago hasta el elástico de mi pantalón, pone una mano a cada lado y los baja lentamente, al descender va dejando un pequeño camino de besos por mi espalda, por uno de mis glúteos y por mi pierna, una vez llega abajo, levanto mis pies y el tira los pantalones lejos – me gustan aun mas tus pantaletas – habla contra mi oído – cuando niño mis primas solían ver "Hello Kitty", siempre me ha parecido adorable – rio por su comentario y me doy vuelta para tenerlo de frente, llevo mis manos a su pecho y las muevo a través de el con delicadeza, al parecer el rubio frecuenta el gimnasio ya que puedo sentir sus músculos marcados bajo el suéter, cuando creo que ha sido suficiente de tocarlo, lo llevo a la butaca y lo obligo a sentarse nuevamente, bailo sobre su regazo y él me regala varios besos en mi espalda , amo la sensación de su boca en mi cuerpo, me pregunto cómo será su boca en otros lugares de mi cuerpo, Peeta me levanta de su regazo y hace que me gire para quedar sentada sobre el de frente, tengo las piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cuerpo lo que dificultad el que pueda seguir bailando, pero a él parece no importarle, pone una de sus manos en mi espalda y comienza a acariciarla en pequeños círculos, el escalofrió no tarda en llegar, sonríe de lado cuando se da cuenta de lo que me provoca, con su otra mano lentamente suelta la trenza en la que tengo tomada mi cabello, cuando consigue desarmarla pasa ambas manos por mi cabello y lo despeina – me gusta mas así – habla en un susurro – te hace ver más mujer – sus palabras me toman por sorpresa, no sé qué quiere decir, pero tampoco voy a partirme la cabeza analizándolas, llevo mis manos a mi espalda y suelto el broche de mi brasier, antes de pensarlo dos veces me lo quito y quedo en toples para Peeta, veo como sus ojos se abren de asombro, pongo una sonrisa en mis labios y me levanto de sus piernas.

El show a terminado – le informo mientras me pongo la camiseta – puedes irte, te avisare cuando pueda ir a tu casa.

Oye Kat – se levanta acercándose a mí – cuando bailes para los clientes en los privados, no lo hagas como ahora.

Porque – pregunto molesta, cruzando las manos sobre mi pecho – no vi que te quejaras, así que supongo que hago bien mi trabajo

Porque solo a mi me puedes bailar así…

Bailare como se me dé la gana – le grito molesta dirigiéndome a la puerta, quiero que se largué de mi casa, abro la puerta en señal de que puede irse.

Sabes que esto fue más que un baile – me mira al pasar, cuando creo que esta por irse se voltea para volver a mirarme – no quiero las manos de otro tipo en tu cuerpo, ni la boca de otro en tu piel.

El que trabaje para ti, no significa que sea de tu propiedad – me molesta su actitud de superioridad.

Mírame Katniss – fijo mi mirada en la suya – en el club solo vas a bailar, y cada tipo que se te acerque mantendrá sus manos alejadas de ti, solo yo puedo disfrutar de ti como lo hice hoy – se da la vuelta dejándome con la palabra en la boca, idiota."

Estúpido Peeta Mellark, desde que lo conozco no dejo de pensar en el… en qué tipo de chica idiota me he convertido, es mi jefe un tipo con dinero, importante y hermoso nunca va a querer nada mas conmigo que no sea sexo.

Oye Katniss – me habla Magde – afuera en el sector derecho del escenario hay un grupo de hombres jóvenes y adinerados que celebran un cumpleaños, te aconsejo que te acerques a su mesa, dan buenos billetes, aunque tienen las manos un poco largas.

Gracias Magde – le sonrió a mi compañera, la chica es un poco extraña pero muy simpática – lo tendré en cuenta me vendría bien una buena noche.

Suerte – me sonríe – sales después de Glimm.

Es obvio que necesito una buena noche, llevo dos semanas sin meterme una raya de coca y mi cuerpo nota la ausencia de esta, los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, sudaba frio, dormía poco y me dolía la cabeza horriblemente, Glimm me apoya cada día, pero es difícil. Cashmere dejo de venderme por órdenes estrictas de mi mejor amiga, así que aunque quiera jalar hasta la inconsciencia no puedo, no tengo donde conseguir un poco de coca, daría hasta un riñón por una sola línea.

Cuando Glimm aparece en el camerino sé que es mi turno, me miro una última vez y arreglo mi ropa, esta noche me toca el show de policía, me coloco mi gorra, tomo el bastón policial y me dirijo al escenario, por el rabillo del ojo veo a Peeta sentado con Cato y otros tipos en el sector izquierdo, luego miro donde me dijo Magde y veo a unos 10 chicos, todos eufóricos y ya bastante bebidos, comienzo a caminar alrededor del escenario, con el bastón dando golpes contra mi mano "Quien ha llamado a la ley" me anuncia Caesar, "con ustedes Kat, la chica en llamas", odio que me llame así, me puso ese apodo por que según el soy caliente como el infierno. Cuando comienza la muisca me dirijo donde está el caño, no me gusta mucho el Pole Dance, pero Peeta insiste en que lo hagamos, según él es más sexy que el baile normal, giro aferrada al fierro ganándome los bitores del público, me quito la gorra y agarro el fierro con ambas manos y comienzo a subirlo, gracias a dios tengo fuerza en los brazos, lo subo ayudándome con los pies, una vez arriba, me afirmo solo con las manos y abro las piernas, desde lo alto veo como Peeta me sonríe orgulloso, será gilipollas, supiera lo que he sufrido con los ensayos de mierda, hago una que otra pirueta mas y me deslizo hacia abajo, me quito la falda y los billetes llegan al escenario, aun tengo la blusa y la chaqueta puesta así que me acerco donde se encuentra Peeta y dejo que él me arranque la ropa, es parte de este show, no sé qué fetiche tiene pero le gusta ser él quien me quite la ropa de un tirón cuando hago algún personaje de chica mala, Cato y los otros hombres me dan unos cuantos dólares, me voy con una sonrisa en la cara hacia el otro lado del escenario, me acerco a los chicos del cumpleaños y empiezo a bailar, los tipos me indican cual es el que esta de cumpleaños, un chico castaño con una enorme sonrisa en su cara es el afortunado, bailo sexy para él y me deposita varios billetes de 20 en mi tanga, cuando termina la canción le doy un beso de despedida en la mejilla y me voy a los camerinos.

No hay ninguna de las chicas, deben estar todas afuera, intentando conseguir algún privado, Glimmer es la más feliz con la nueva forma de trabajar, ya que consigue un montón de clientes que quieren uno de sus bailes, así que ya no tiene que acostarse con nadie, aunque no quiera decírmelo se que cada noche baila para Cato.

Que fue eso Katniss- Peeta entra furioso al Camerino

Qué cosa – pregunto asustada, no me gusta cuando Peeta esta furioso.

Sabes a lo que me refiero – se acerca a mi molesto – que fue ese bailecito al chico cumpleañero.

Fue un baile Peeta…

Dejaste que pusiera sus manos en ti – grita exasperado, haciendo que me encoja de miedo – que demonios Kat – me mira arrepentido – me tienes miedo - me mira a la cara – Nena responde… me tienes miedo?

Solo… solo cuando te pones así – murmuro bajito.

Alguien te ha pegado antes – me pregunta, pero yo no respondo, se acerca a mí y me toma la barbilla con cuidado, quiere que lo mire, cada vez que tiene ese gesto es porque quiere que lo mire – Katniss respóndeme.

Si – es mi escueta respuesta, Peeta me observa con lastima en sus ojos, no me gusta que me tengan lastima no soy una pobre chica desvalida – no me mires así, no me gusta la lástima.

Nena yo nunca te golpearía – acaricia mi mejilla – no me tengas miedo.

No te pongas todo bruto – refunfuño para que ría.

Está bien – me abraza – pero no puedes pedirme que no me enoje cuanto sabes que no quiero que otro tipo ponga sus manos sobre ti.

Solo puso dinero en mi tanga Peeta – suspiro – no actúes todo troglodita por algo así, es mi trabajo.

Tienes razón – me besa en la coronilla.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato, siempre hacemos lo mismo, discutimos por cualquier cosa, luego lo solucionamos, el besa mi coronilla y nos miramos por un rato, me dan ganas de besarlo, su boca es tan perfecta, y el beso que nos dimos en su despacho ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida, lleno de fuego, lleno de pasión, pude sentir su deseo cuando me acorralo contra la pared y me comió la boca, que hará si lo beso?, se enojara o me lo responderá, no sé en qué momento me acerque a su boca o si él se acerco a la mía, recorro los últimos centímetros que nos separan para besarlo…

Preciosa – nos interrumpe Haymitch – te buscan afuera, el chico del cumpleaños quiere un privado.

Enserio – pregunto asombrada, nunca me tocan los chicos guapos.

Si enserio – mira a Peeta - Señor Mellark, usted tiene que autorizarlo.

No lo autorizo – Peeta responde enfadado – que lo haga Magde.

Pero quiero hacerlo – lo miro ofendida – siempre me toca bailar para Snow o ese tipo gordo y desagradable, si tengo que hacer privados por lo menos que sea con quien quiera y quiero bailar para ese chico.

Quieres hacerlo – Peeta me mira furioso, sé que no le agrada la idea, se puso como loco por qué me toco, no quiero pensar como se pondrá porque baile a solas para él.

Si – respondo firme – ese es mi trabajo Señor Mellark, estoy aquí para bailar.

Ok – me mira con dolor, rayos con solo una mirada puede hacer que me arrepienta – Haymitch lleva a Katniss y quédate cerca por si te necesita.

Ok Señor.

Haymitch y yo caminamos en silencio hacia donde me esperan, ahora no estoy segura de lo que hago, la mirada que Peeta me dio me puso incomoda, pero no se que pretende necesito dinero y para eso bailo, no sé que le molesta si para eso me tiene en el club. Cuando llegamos a la caseta el chico me está esperando con una gran sonrisa en su cara, se nota que ha bebido más de la cuenta, pero no me importa, miro el botón de pánico que se encuentra a un costado de la entrada y Haymitch me indica que se encontrara afuera por si lo necesito, Mitch sale dejándome sola con mi cliente.

Hey Kat – se levanta a saludarme – que bueno que hayas accedido, soy Marvel.

Hola Marvel – estrecho la mano tiene extendida – un gusto.

El gusto es mío Kat – me sonríe – has hecho de este el mejor puto cumpleaños de mi vida.

Porque sería eso – rio, el chico me parece muy gracioso – solo baile un poco.

Ese baile fue caliente, y espero que este sea aun mejor – me guiña un ojo – cuando llegue a este lugar, estaba algo triste, mi novia desde la secundaria me dejo por que no estaba de acuerdo con mi estilo de vida.

Mmmm – finjo interés – cual sería ese estilo de vida.

Solo te puedo decir que soy un ave nocturna – Marvel comienza a reír como loco, está muy borracho – bueno chica en llamas, quiero que me bailes, pero para eso necesito despabilar un poco.

Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsita llena de coca, en cuanto la veo mi nariz empieza a palpitar de antelación, han sido dos semanas difíciles manteniéndome lejos de ese polvo blanco, veo a Marvel preparar cuatro líneas, saca la pajita de su trago y corta en dos, me da una, en un claro gesto de que quiere compartir su coca conmigo, lo veo aspirar profundo una de las líneas, sus pupilas se dilatan y me sonríe con complicidad.

Vamos Kat anímate – me da una mano para que me acerque a la mesa – una línea nos viene bien a ambos.

Por qué crees que aceptare – le pregunto intentado negarme a la tentación, sé que no debo hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo extraña la sensación que la coca me da.

En tu cara puedo ver cuánto deseas meterte una de estas – señala la droga – vamos nena solo hazlo.

Con cuidado me acerco a la mesa y miro a Marvel que me da una sonrisa alentadora, pongo la pajita en mi nariz e inhalo una de las líneas, llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo reacciona y antes de volver a pensarlo me pego la otra línea, dios la sensación es increíble, en este momento ni siquiera recuerdo él porque me estaba manteniendo limpia.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero a casa para que a Prim no le falte nada, entre a la universidad, hoy soy una desnudista, mañana seré una diseñadora, soy una maldita adicta a la cocaína, le falle a Glimmer, pero ya nada me importa"


	8. Chapter 8

Conocer a Marvel ha sido genial, nos la pasamos metiéndonos coca y me ha regalado algunos éxtasis, jamás había probado algo así, la primera vez que me metí uno me dio un subidon de adrenalina tan grande que mi corazón se acelero a una rapidez que jamás había experimentado, en un momento creí que me explotaría, estuve horas eufórica, esa noche en el club baile como una diosa, así que ahora Marvel me regalo unos cuantos, aunque no hay nada mejor que la coca que este me vende, es de muy buena calidad la que me traía Cashmere no se le compara y la consigo a un muy buen precio, Marv me hace muy buenos descuentos donde somos amigos, el chico me visita seguido en el club y pide uno que otro privado donde más que bailar nos dedicamos a jalar, a veces me va a buscar a la universidad y nos vamos a mi departamento a hacer cualquier cosa, en su mayoría fumar yerba, la sensación de esta me relaja tanto que suelo dormir por horas, duermo mas en el día que en las noches, sé que me está afectando un poco en la universidad pero vamos no puedo ser perfecta.

Señorita Everdeen – me habla Coin, mi profesora – preste atención a la clase.

Lo siento – me disculpo avergonzada ante las miradas de mis compañeros.

Bien ahora que Katniss ha vuelto a este mundo – se burla haciendo reír a mis compañeros – necesito que formen equipos, 4 integrantes nadie más ni nadie menos, prepararan un desfile de modas, en el cual presentaran 8 diseños, ustedes eligen la temática y las modelos, este trabajo tendrá el valor del 60% de la nota final del semestre, júntense en grupo tomen bien su decisión de compañeros por qué no aceptare cambios más adelante.

Rayos, este es un trabajo genial, amo diseñar ropa y todas esas cosas, pero no me gusta trabajar en grupo, mis compañeros y yo nunca contamos con el mismo tiempo, ellos suelen juntarse en las tarde o noche y yo no puedo tengo que trabajar e ir a los ensayos, bailar para Peeta y perder el tiempo con Marvel, además nadie va a querer hacer equipo conmigo, soy la rara de este lugar, callada sin muchos amigos y drogadicta…

Oye Everdeen – me habla Cinna, uno de mis compañeros, es un chico moreno y delgado, se le nota lo diseñador el chico tiene estilo y es muy gay –quieres ser con nosotros.

Claro – respondo demasiado rápido, me emociona que alguien me considere en su grupo, miro a quienes forman parte de él, esta Cinna, una chica morena con aspecto intimidante, que no reconozco y Gale Hawthorne, conozco al chico desde primer año, nunca he entendido por que eligió esta carrera pero siempre me ayudaba a estudiar, es un chico genial.

Qué bien Kat – me sonríe Gale – esta es Clove – me presenta a la otra chica.

Que tal – es todo lo que ella dice, creo que no está muy contenta de que integre con ellos.

Hola Clove – intento darle una sonrisa, rayos odio ser tan poco sociable, nunca se me ha dado bien relacionarme con mis pares.

Bien comencemos – aplaude Cinna.

Nos pasamos el resto de la hora de clase y parte del receso coordinando lo que haremos, hemos decidido basar nuestro desfilo en el cielo la tierra y el infierno, he propuesto como modelos a las chicas del club, obviamente ellos no saben que son desnudista pero sé que mis amigas no se negaran, también le puedo pedir ayuda a uno que otro bailarín para que desfilen los trajes de hombres, estoy tan emocionado Cinna y Gale encontraron mis bocetos geniales aunque aun debo trabajar mucho en ellos, Clove no opino mucho pero tampoco me ha criticado, tengo que esforzarme por hacerlo bien, quiero que todos se den cuenta de lo capas que soy, mientras mejor lo haga antes dejare de quitarme la ropa, necesito una vida normal.

Quieres que te lleve a casa – me pregunta Gale cuando ya vamos saliendo de la universidad – ando en coche así no tienes que irte en autobús con este frio.

No te preocupes – le sonrió – no quiero desviarte de tu camino, además no creo que la idea le agrade mucho a tu novia – apunto hacia donde se encuentra una pelirroja con la que vi a Gale varias veces.

Nah - me devuelve la sonrisa – Finch y yo lo dejamos hace unas semanas, que dices te llevo.

Claro… - me interrumpe el timbre de mensaje de mi celular – dame un segundo – le pido al chico frente a mi mientras saco el teléfono de mi bolso.

"Necesito que vengas hoy a mi departamento, me debes un baile y lo quiero ahora" Peeta

Lo siento Gale, voy a otro lado – le muestro mi teléfono – una de mis amigas me necesita y tengo que ir a su departamento – miento.

Puedo llevarte hasta allá, vamos Kat deja que te lleve así conversamos un rato – el chico pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me dirige donde tiene estacionado su auto. En primer año siempre solía mirar a Gale, es un chico alto y atlético con la piel aceitunada y ojos grises, su cabello castaño siempre largo y desordenado le queda genial, además siempre ha sido muy simpático y atento aunque cuando comenzó a salir con Finch, se alejo totalmente solo nos saludábamos cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos de la universidad.

Hacemos el camino a casa de Peeta sumergido en una agradable conversación, el me habla de su madre y sus hermanos con los cuales vive y el por qué decidió estudiar diseño, yo le cuento sobre mamá y Prim y lo mucho que las extraño, también le cuento cosas de mi vida con Glimmer, pero omito todos los comentarios sobre mi trabajo en el club, aunque me gusta mi trabajo me avergüenza un poco contar que me quito la ropa para ganar dinero.

Aquí estamos – detiene el auto frente al impresionante edificio donde vive Peeta – parece que tienes una amiga con dinero, porque estos departamentos deben costar un dineral.

Su padre es empresario – invento – ya sabes es la típica chica que vive con su padre empresario divorciada de su madre despreocupada.

Hija de papi – se ríe.

Nos vemos Gale – lo beso en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana en clases, gracias por traerme.

Oh espera Kat aun no te bajes – el chico se baja del auto y corre a abrir mi puerta – ahora si puede bajar Señorita Eveerden.

No era necesario – rio ante su ocurrencia – pero eso fue muy caballero Sr Hawthorne.

Adiós Kat – me da un abrazo – nos vemos en clases.

Una vez me despido de Gale me dirijo hasta el edificio donde vive mi jefe, es un imponente edificio de 25 pisos, Peeta por supuesto vive en el último piso donde está el pent-house, he venido unas cuantas veces a bailar para él en su casa, su piso es enorme, tiene un salón del tamaño de todo mi departamento, con una televisión gigante y equipos de música de ultima generación, todas las paredes son de un pulcro color blanco, adornado de distintos cuadros abstractos, algunas fotografías familiares, el piso es de color negro reluciente, no sé como lo hace la señora que trabaja para él para que no haya ni una mota de polvo en el piso, lo más impresionante del departamento es la vista que tiene, la pared que da al balcón es completamente de cristal por lo cual tiene una vista panorámica a la ciudad.

Hola Señorita Katniss – me saluda Sae, la nana de Peeta – el jefe la está esperando en su despacho.

Gracias Sae – le sonrió a la mujer.

Camino por un pasillo hasta donde se encuentra el despacho, golpeo la puerta suavemente, uno nunca sabe con qué humor estará Peeta, a veces siento que tiene doble personalidad, un día es simpático y amable y otro es un ogro.

Pase – me grita desde el interior, por su tono deduzco que su día ha sido una mierda.

Hola Señor Mellark – lo saludo tomando asiento frente a él – como va su día.

Como la mierda – me responde fijando su gélida mirada en mí – quien es el chico que te vino a dejar.

Un compañero de la universidad – con el tiempo he aprendido que es mejor darle las respuestas que quiere, de lo contrario terminaremos en una discusión.

Que paso con tu querido Marvel – puedo notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

No empieces Peeta – hablo tranquila – sabes que no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida.

Pero si de tu trabajo – eleva un poco el tono – y Marvel se ha convertido en un cliente frecuente del club.

Ese no es problemas mío – cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho –deberías agradecerme que conseguí un cliente mas para el club.

Querrás decir un cliente mas para ti – sus ojos están furiosos – y ahora llegas con otro chico, también pretendes convertirlo en uno de tus clientes y pasearte con el por el club, mientras yo veo como pone sus malditas manos sobre ti.

Tal vez – respondo molesta – vas a querer que baile o solo me has hecho venir a perder el tiempo.

Por qué te gusta ponerme furioso – me pregunta pasándose las manos por el pelo – sabes que me enferma pensar en que bailas para otro igual como lo haces para mí.

Peeta – le susurro acercándome a el – mírame – lo tomo del mentón igual como lo hace el cuando quiere que lo mire – solo a ti te bailo de esa forma – clavo mis ojos en los suyo – los demás bailes son solo eso.

Y los nuestros – me pregunta apoyando su frente sobre la mía – son solo un baile para ti.

No… - Peeta no me deja seguir hablando ya que posa sus labios sobre los míos, me besa de una forma tan dulce, nunca antes alguien me ha besado así, pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior, cuando separo mis labios siento como su lengua asalta mi boca, el beso se va tornando apasionado y las manos de Peeta ya están recorriendo mi cuerpo, sonríe contra mi boca cuando escucha un gemido salir de esta.

Dios Kat, me vuelves loco – se levanta de su sitio, levantándome con él y me sienta en el borde del escritorio – llevo tanto tiempo deseando besarte.

Mmmm – es todo lo que logro articular, no sé que tiene este hombre, que me hace perder la razón, sentir sus labios en mi cuello, me hacen desear tenerlo dentro de mí.

Peeta – jadeo – esto no está bien.

El rubio deja de besarme y abro mis ojos para observarlo, tiene el pelo revuelto y la boca hinchada de tanto besarnos, pero su mirada ha vuelto a ser fría y calculadora – por qué no está bien – me pregunta sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Eres mi jefe, no debemos confundir las cosa– agacho la cabeza avergonzada, esa excusa a sonado realmente mala.

Mientes muy mal Katniss.

No quiero ser tu puta – le suelto la verdad – no quiero acostarme contigo solo porque pagas mi universidad.

Hey, te dije que cuando tengamos sexo no será por dinero si no por deseo, y yo a ti te deseo nena.

Y yo a ti – murmuro bajito.

Peeta me toma de la mano y salimos del despacho, caminamos de vuelta por el pasillo, llegamos al salón donde yo siempre bailo para él, cuando pienso que nos vamos a preparar para el baile, seguimos de largo hacía otro pasillo, este lugar es nuevo para mí nunca antes había estado por este lado del departamento, Peeta se detiene en una puerta y la abre, es su habitación, el lugar es enorme, debe tener el tamaño de todo el apartamento que comparto con Glimmer, me sienta al borde de la cama y él se dirige a un costado del cuarto, me siento nerviosa, dios como me metí en esto, este hombre me descontrola, siento que estoy empezando a hiperventilar, cielos me hace falta un poco de yerba en este momento, las manos me sudan y mi corazón late rápido, suena una música lenta, pero no es como las otras canciones que Peeta siempre elige cuando me hace bailar para él, esta canción es romántica y tranquila, cierro los ojos e intento clamar mi corazón con la suave música.

Kat – Peeta murmura mi nombre, abro los ojos y lo veo arrodillado frente a mi – está todo bien – me pregunta con cariño mientras acaricia mi rostro.

Si – logro susurrar.

Segura – vuelve a insistir.

Si es solo…. Nervios – intento darle una sonrisa convincente.

Sabes que eres muy mala mintiendo cariño – me sonríe mientras desata mi trenza – dime que es lo que pasa.

Bueno es solo que no tengo mucha experiencia sexual…

Eres virgen – me pregunta con los ojos desorbitados.

No – murmuro avergonzada – es solo que no he estado con muchos chicos, de hecho solo he estado con uno, mi novio de la secundaria, y estar con él no fue una experiencia muy agradable – veo a Peeta fruncir el ceño luego de mi declaración - Tresh no era precisamente un chico dulce, y las veces que nos acostamos fue rudo y atolondrado, jamás se preocupo por hacerme llegar al clímax, ni de hacerme el amor.

Entonces tu nunca has tenido un orgasmo – me mira extrañado.

No… ósea si – empiezo a sonrojarme – solo aquella vez en tu despacho del club.

Oh – el no dice nada más.

Peeta yo lo siento…

Porque te estás disculpando Kat – me pregunta un poco molesto – no es tu culpa que tu ex haya sido un idiota.

Me disculpo porque quiero estar contigo – suspiro – pero me da miedo no ser lo que esperas…

Eso no me importa Kat… espero yo ser lo que tu esperas… enserio quieres que tengamos sexo – la duda esta clara en sus ojos, toda la pasión y el fuego de hace un rato ha sido reemplazada por la duda.

Si – no lo dejo hablar más y lo beso.

Peeta solo duda un segundo antes de corresponderme, me besa lenta y apasionadamente, su lengua y la mía pelean por el control del beso, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, primero mi espalda, luego mis brazos hasta posarse en mi cadera, lleva sus besos hasta mi clavícula y me da pequeñas mordidas que provocan mis gemidos, no sé en qué momento Peeta me tiene tumbada en la cama con su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos se entretiene en mis piernas, mientras yo le beso el lóbulo de la oreja, al parecer le gusta porque lo escucho gruñir, jamás había escuchado un sonido mas excitante que ese, en un arrebato de valentía, hago un movimiento hasta quedar sobre él, Peeta me mira confundido pero yo solo le regalo una sonrisa divertida antes de abalanzarme a besar su cuello, lo muerdo un poco y el gruñe mi nombre, podría pasar horas escuchando ese sonido, tomo el dobladillo de su camiseta para quitársela con su ayuda, su torso es perfecto, cada musculo bien definido, cada vello en su lugar, Peeta me quita el suéter y la camiseta dejándome solo en sujetador, se endereza un poco para quedar frente a mí y besar mis entre el valle de mis senos, con una sola mano me desabrocha el sujetador, me tiene expuesta frente a él y me encanta, lleva su boca hasta mi seno, lo besa, lo chupa y lo muerde arrancándome gemidos de placer.

Katniss – gruñe – si sigues haciendo esos sonidos voy a correrme sin siquiera haber entrado en ti – vuelve a dejarme debajo de su cuerpo y me desabrocha el botón de los jeans, los baja lentamente y yo levanto mis caderas para que me los pueda quitar sin problemas – me encantan tus tangas de chica buena – sonríe y baja para besarme el monte de Venus – de verdad adoro como Hello Kitty se ve en ti, pero ahora estorba un poco en mi tarea – me quita las bragas y me deja desnuda completamente para el por primera vez, vuelve a besarme los labios hasta dejarme sin aliento, luego besa mi cuello, mis pechos, mis costillas, mi ombligo y sigue bajando lenta y tortuosamente hasta mi intimidad, besa el monte de Venus y más abajo, la sensación de su boca en mi intimidad es la gloria, mueve hábilmente su lengua contra mi centro, siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento, chupa y tira mi clítoris, lo muerde y lo besa, no he parada de gritar desde que encontró ese punto, una sensación de calor se aloja en mi abdomen, Peeta debe ser un dios del sexo por que la sensación que me está haciendo sentir es celestial.

Peetaaa – gruño – ohh Peeta – grito mientras me dejo llevar por el orgasmo que este hombre me acaba de regalar.

Me encanta que digas mi nombre mientras te corres – me besa – dios Katniss sabes tan bien, te gusto nena – me pregunta por pura cortesía.

Esa pregunta esta demás Peeta – rio junto con el – jamás había sentido algo así.-

Bueno ahora vas a sentir algo mejor – me sonríe mientras se acomoda entre mis piernas – necesito estar dentro tuyo Kat, te necesito tanto – escucho el sonido del envoltorio del preservativo y luego la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada, empuja poco a poco sus caderas contra las mías, entrando centímetro a centímetro en mi interior – Dios nena eres tan estrecha – gruñe cuando está completamente dentro de mí, me mira a los ojos mientras comienza moverse lentamente, sus caderas chocan contra las mías de una forma rítmica y placentera, cierro los ojos mientras vuelvo a gemir – mírame cariño – me exige – no quiero que dejes de mirarme – abro mis ojos para enfocarlos en los suyos, el azul de sus ojos ya no existen solo veo el negro de la lujuria y la pasión, Peeta comienza a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras yo me aferro a su espalda intentándome fundir aun mas en su cuerpo, mueve las caderas en círculos y eso es todo lo que necesitas para llevarme al borde del placer – Peeta por favor – le ruego – haz que me vaya nene, quiero correrme para ti – veo en su cara que le gustan mis palabras, sus embestidas se hacen más duras y mas rápidas, intento no cerrar los ojos mientras vivo mi segundo orgasmo en menos de diez minutos, me dejo ir completamente y Peeta también, ambos gritamos el nombre del otro y nos fundimos en un beso.

Eso ha sido genial – le sonrió.

Puede repetirse – me da una mirada lujuriosa – solo dame unos minutos.

No puedo nene, debo ir a trabajar.

No vayas – me pide, puedo ver la suplica en sus ojos – quédate esta noche conmigo.

Y el trabajo – pregunto.

Tranquila, no voy a despedirte – me sonríe antes de besarme.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero a casa para que a Prim no le falte nada, entre a la universidad, hoy soy una desnudista, mañana seré una diseñadora, soy una drogadicta, pero mi jefe se ha convertido en mi mejor adicción"


	9. Chapter 9

Estoy teniendo una semana de locos, el desfile me tiene copada, Cinna no para de hacer reuniones de equipos para ver los avances de lo que tenemos, yo y Cinna somos lo encargados de hacer los bocetos de los distintos trajes, recién tenemos dos, dos del cielo y uno de la tierra y uno del infierno aun nos faltan cuatro por lo que Cinna me tiene dibujando como loca y eso está agotando mis energías y mi cocaína, he tenido que pedirle el doble de lo normal a Marvel. Clove anda con un genio de los mil demonios, es la encargada de armar los trajes y no está contenta con los resultados, así que hoy hemos decidido juntarnos en mi departamento para probar los trajes en Glimmer y Enobaria.

Rubia quédate quieta si no quieres que te pinche – riñe Clove a Glimm mientras la llena de telas y plumas que simulan un ángel.

Que no puedo – se queja mi amiga – me da miedo que me pases a llevar con uno de esos alfileres.

Pues entonces no te muevas – se queja la pelinegra.

Enobaria no para de coquetear con Gale, el chico no sabe qué hacer para evitar los roces pocos sutiles de la morena, entre Eno y Cinna van a dejar con trauma al pobre chico, mientras ellos prueban los trajes yo me dedico a dibujar, pero mi imaginación a esta hora ya no sirve, llevamos al menos cuatro horas con todo esto y siento que no hemos avanzado nada.

Voy por un café – les aviso – alguien quiere algo.

Paciencia – chilla Clove haciéndonos reír a todos.

Hey para de quejarte – se enfurruña Glimm – creo que este traje es muy pequeño para mí, es como de la talla de Katniss.

Te ayudo Kat – se ofrece Gale – Cinna puede terminar con Enobaria.

Mi amigo y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina a preparar un poco de café para terminar la noche, ya son las 8 de la tarde y Glimm y Eno deben irse a las 9 al Club, no queremos problemas con Peeta suele enojarse cuando llegamos un poco tarde, ese hombre a pesar de ser delicioso es obsesivo.

Que harás mañana después de clases – me pregunta con timidez Gale.

Si a Cinna no se le ocurre otra reunión de equipo, dormiré una gran siesta.

No se le ocurrirá por qué tiene que ir a ver a su madre – ríe el castaño – te parece si te invito al cine.

Oh Gale seria genial – le sonrió – pero a las 9 tengo que estar en el trabajo.

Podemos ir temprano y después comer algo rápido – sus ojos son suplicantes – anda Kat anímate será nuestra tarde sin Cinna.

Ok seria Genial – intento mostrarme animada, mañana tendré que decirle a Marv que no lo puedo ver, iba a meterme yerba toda la tarde pero hace meses no voy al cine.

Bien es una cita – rayos no quiero una cita, las únicas citas que me gustan son las que tengo con Peeta los miércoles en acá en mi casa y otro día en su casa.

Terminamos de preparar los cafés en absoluto silencio, pero no es un silencio incomodo, estar con Gale es tranquilo, podemos pasarnos largos ratos en silencio haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro estar con él es completamente diferente a estar con Peeta, el rubio siempre se las arregla para tenerme nerviosa, a pesar de aquella noche que pasamos en su departamento donde me regalo la mejor noche de mi vida las cosas entre nosotros siguen tensas, he llegado a pensar que ya consiguió lo que quería y ya no me toma en cuenta, se pasa las noches en el Club con Magde pegada a su regazo, ni siquiera me busca para pelear y cuando pregunto por la salud de Plutarch solo se limita a responderme con una "está mejorando", ya sabía yo que no me debía confiar de un tipo como ese.

Tomen sus cafés chicos – les sonrió a mis amigos – aprovechen que están recién hechos.

Gracias Kat – Enobaria le da un sorbo a su tasa – necesito cafeína para resistir esta noche, Peeta ha dicho que el Club estará a rebozar.

Todas trabajan en el mismo Club – pregunta Cinna – Katniss nos ha dicho que atiende la barra en un antro.

Sii todas lo hacemos – miente Glimmer – trabajamos en la barra y a veces bailamos un poco para darle show al público.

Suena genial – aplaude el chico – me gustaría ir a verla un día no me imagino a Katniss bailando.

Lo hago genial – sonrió, esta mentira de bailar en la barra de un club normal siempre la decimos – muevo las caderas como una diosa –todos se echan a reír cuando me contoneo de forma graciosa.

Deberíamos ir un día a tomarnos un trago allá – habla Gale – seria genial ver a Kat en otra faceta que no sea la de estudiante antisocial.

Oye no soy antisocial – lo golpeo en el hombro – solo soy reservada.

Pasamos el resto del rato riendo de Gimm y Clove que no paran de pelear con el traje de ángel, ambas están envueltas en plumas y todas picadas con los alfileres que Clove pone en el traje, por su lado Enobaria no para de coquetearle a Gale y Gale solo le repite que no está interesado, que se siente tomado por alguien más, y creo que ese alguien soy yo. Cuando dan las 9 mis amigas se despiden para irse al Club, dejándonos solos ordenando y arreglando las cosas, gracias a dios hoy es mi noche libre y no debo ir a trabajar.

Katniss creo que deberías probarte el traje de ángel – me pide Cinna – Glimmer es un poco voluptuosa para caber en el.

Pero yo voy a desfilar ese día – me quejo – no será mejor hacerlo más grande.

Olvídalo, no pienso volver a hacerlo – gruñe la pelinegra – pruébatelo y luego lo desfila otra de tus compañeras debe haber alguna tan delgada como tú.

Está bien – me resigno – creo que Magde es más o menos de mi talla.

Cinna y Clove se meten de lleno en la labor de vestirme, el traje consta de un peto blanco, con barba de fierro que hace la función de sujetador, sobre este van un top de encaje blanco con hilos plateado, que deja a la vista el peto, el encaje solo cubre hasta mi ombligo, es de manga tres cuartos y apegado al cuerpo, la parte inferior consta de una falda pantalón que llega hasta la mitad de mi muslo, la falda tiene bordados plateados que combinan con la parte superior, la falda llega hasta medio muslo, mis piernas quedan descubiertas y solo son adornadas en las parte inferior por hilos plateados que forman una especie de conjuntos tribales que terminan donde empiezan las sandalias blancas con un tacón de quince centímetros que me hacen ver las piernas como de un kilometro de largas, mientras los chicos terminan de vestirme me trenzo mi pelo a un lado para que Clove pueda colocar en mi espaldas las alas que hizo Gale, las alas van enganchadas en mi espalda, miden 2 metros de envergadura, están cubiertas de plumas blancas y plateadas, no sé como lo hizo Gale para darle ese color a las plumas pero hacen que se vea genial, Clove pasa unos pequeños arneses por mis brazo que me permiten mover las alas, haciéndome parecer de verdad un ángel.

A ti si te queda bien –sonríe por primera vez en toda la tarde Clove – dios te ves genial y eso que aún faltan algunos accesorios.

Hicieron un trabajo estupendo – sonríe Cinna a los otros dos chicos – si el resto de los trajes nos quedan igual de bien seremos los mejores diseñadores de la clase.

Nos quedaran geniales –sonrió mientras el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpe – podrían abrir por favor, dudo poder caminar con estos zapatos.

Gale se dirige a abrir la puerta mientras Cinna me toma un par de fotos junto con Clove según el somos las mentes creativas detrás del disfraz, el boceto es mío pero Clove fue quien más trabajo en el traje.

Katniss te he llamado unas 20 veces – irrumpe Peeta en mi departamento – puedo saber por qué no me contestas.

Porque he estado ocupada – lo miro molesta – y como es mi día libre no me pareció importante tener el celular a mano.

Sabes que siempre te llamo los miércoles por si necesito de tu ayuda en el Club – miente, el solo me llama para avisarme que vendrá.

Lo siento Peeta – intento darle a entender con una mirada que no siga con el tema – estos son mis compañeros de la universidad, Clove, Cinna y Gale.

Hola lo siento – se disculpa el rubio estrechando las manos de mis amigos – Katniss necesito tu ayuda con unos temas del Club, espero que te desocupes pronto.

Claro ya estábamos terminando, solo déjanos ordenar un poco y te ayudo.

Genial te esperare – se acerca a mi fingiendo saludarme con un beso en la mejilla – solo no te quites ese traje – me susurra.

Los chicos y yo nos ponemos a ordenar y a limpiar, mientras Peeta se sienta en el salón y abre mi computador portátil, el idiota se presenta sin avisar y además finge que de verdad vamos a trabajar, Cinna y Clove no paran de mirarlo y de susurrar lo guapo que esta, de hecho Cinna lo quiere en el desfile, como si el rubio fuera a aceptar algo así.

Adiós Kat – se despide Clove – nos vemos mañana en clases.

Adiós – chicos beso a los tres – estamos hablando ya saben que siempre pueden venir a mi departamento a terminar con esto.

Genial querida, esta será nuestra casa club – ríe Cinna – Adiós jefe de Katniss – el muy descarado intenta coquetearle a Peeta.

Un gusto chico – se despide el rubio guiñándoles un ojo.

Kat segura no quieres ayuda para quitarte el traje – me pregunta Gale.

Tranquilo Gale puedo hacerlo sola, le pediré al Señor Mellark que me ayude a quitarme las alas, ándate tranquilo que ya es tarde y tus hermanitos deben estar esperándote para que les des las buenas noches.

Está bien – me besa en la mejilla – no olvides que mañana tenemos una cita. Adiós.

Puedo ver en la cara de mi jefe que no le agrado lo último que dijo Gale, su tan cínica cara de chica amable ha sido reemplazada por su cara de furia y ojos de hielo.

Puedo saber de qué cita habla ese mocoso – me pregunta poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí.

Una cita de estudio Peeta – miento – ya sabes haremos algunos bocetos y esas cosas.

Eso espero por qué no me hace gracias que andes por ahí con él como si fueran novios…

Peeta eso no es tu incumbencia- lo corto – yo no me meto en lo que tienes con Magde.

Magde y yo no tenemos nada.

Claro… Magde dolo tiene una afición con tu regazo.

No lo entenderías – pasa sus manos por su cabellos – es una historia complicada Kat.

Está bien, entiendo – mi tono es irónico – yo soy demasiado estúpida como entenderlo…

No es lo que crees – me toma por los hombros – es solo que debo acercarme a ella.

Igual como lo hiciste conmigo – le grito – cuantas noches a la semana baila para ti, ya te la follaste – pregunto molesta – porque eso es lo que buscas o no, solo fallártela y luego pasar de ella, al igual como lo hiciste conmigo.

Eso no es así Katniss, tienes que creerme, por favor confía en mí.

No puedo – pestañeo un par de veces para alejar las lagrimas – lo siento Peeta no me pidas que confié en ti.

Kat no compliques las cosas nena, no puedo explicarte lo de Magde pero te juro que no me acuesto con ella – sus ojos son suplicantes – yo no he pasado de ti, solo mantengo la distancia en el club para no meterte en problemas.

No me importa lo que digas…

Debería importante – me toma por los hombros – estoy aquí contigo, he dejado el club a cargo de Cato para quedarme esta noche a tu lado, te necesito Katniss.

No te creo – lloro – ni siquiera te importo Peeta.

Me importas Kat – me abraza – juro que me importas pero necesito que confíes en mi, si hago algunas cosas es por mantenerte a ti y al resto de las chicas a salvo.

A salvo de que – pregunto temeroso, no me está gustando esta conversación.

A salvo de la mierda en la que se involucro mi padre, confía en mí por favor – me mira desesperado.

Está bien – murmuro.

Ahora baila para mi ángel – me sonríe, mientras se va a poner música.

Comienzo a bailar para el al ritmo de la música, en realidad no bailo para él, bailo con él, Peeta pasa sus manos por mi cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, nos hace bailar a un ritmo lento y sensual, pasas sus manos por mi cuerpo mientras su boca devora la mía, paso mis brazos por su cuello y enredo mis dedos en su cabello, no sé que tiene este hombre, pero se ha convertido en mi adicción favorita, no sé cuanto rato llevamos así, pegado el uno al otro. Peeta delicadamente desengancha las alas de mi traje y las deja en el sillón mientras me sonríe, se vuelve a acercar a mí y pegarse a mi cuerpo, mientras su manos acarician mi espalda, llevo mis besos a su cuello, y lo saboreo lentamente, puedo sentir la erección del rubio contra mi estomago, en un solo movimiento me toma en brazos y engancho mis piernas a su cadera automáticamente, sin dejar de besarme se dirige a mi habitación, una vez en esta me deposita sobre la cama con toda la suavidad del mundo.

Nunca le hecho el amor a un ángel – murmura mientras pasa sus manos por mis cuerpo.

Sabes que no lo soy – respondo apenada, si Peeta supiera la clase de chica que soy no diría esas palabras.

Eres mi ángel Kat – levanta mi mentor para que lo mire a los ojos – todos cometemos errores, lo importante es luchar contra ellos.

Con esas palabras Peeta se arroja a besar mi boca, me besa con tanta pasión y yo solo me dejo querer, el chico tiene razón, debo luchar contra mis errores, y aunque se que lo que tenemos solo es temporal, quiero luchar para ser la chica para él, no sé en qué momento el rubio ya me ha despojado de toda mi ropa, solo puedo ver su mirada lujuriosa mientras empuja su cuerpo contra el mío, entra de forma suave y delicada, y en movimientos lentos y besos de pasión, me hace el amor por primera vez, esta vez no es solo Peeta queriendo fundirse en mi cuerpo mientras tenemos sexo, hoy Peeta me está entregando algo más que su cuerpo.

Te quiero Ángel – lo oigo gemir cuando llegamos al clímax.

" Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero para que a Prim no le falte nada, soy una universitaria, hoy soy desnudista mi sueño de ser diseñadora esta cada vez más cerca, quiero dejar la droga, para eso necesito a Peeta en mi vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Peeta

No puedo creer que el idiota de mi padre nos haya metido en tantos problemas, no logro entender como un abogado respetado como Plutarch Mellark termino involucrado con la mafia, ya sabía yo que el infarto que sufrió no fue solo por sus problemas con la bebida, la mafia lo estaba presionando por un dinero que no tenia y las preocupaciones sumados a sus problemas de salud le pasaron la factura.

Flashback

Peeta como van las cosas en el club – me pregunta mi padre.

Bien papá cambiando algunas cosas y captando nuevos clientes.

Eso está bien hijo – lo veo preocupado – no has tenido problemas.

A que te refieres con problemas padre – lo conozco y sé que algo ronda en su cabeza.

No lo sé – intenta sonreírme – no ha ido nadie preguntando por mi – pregunta con culpa en sus ojos.

Quien debería preguntar por ti – intento mantener la calma no quiero discutir con él con lo delicada que esta su salud.

Nadie – miente.

Dime que pasa – insisto – estoy a cargo de tu maldito club, necesito saber que me ocultas.

Hijo – suspira – le debo dinero a gente peligrosa, unos cuantos miles de dólares…

Cuánto dinero – estoy molesto, no puedo creer que Plutarch nos haya metido en esta mierda

Cien grandes – me mira avergonzado – lo siento Peeta.

No lo puedo creer – paso mis manos por mi cabello frustrado – como nos metiste en esto, que pasa contigo…

Necesitaba el dinero – se le quiebra la voz – tu madre quería remodelar la casa, y me lo repetía una y otra vez, yo solo quise darle en el gusto para que dejara de molestarme… además Magde….

Magde que - pregunto

Magde me ha estado extorsionando durante meses con mostrarle un video nuestro a tu madre.

Veo a mi padre llorar por primera vez, veo la angustia en su rostro y es ahí cuando veo que estamos metidos en un gran problema, yo podría pagar su deuda, pero no tengo tanto dinero, he estado invirtiendo en mis negocios y no se con cuánto dinero puedo disponer para salvar al club y a mi padre, además no puedo creer que se haya relacionado con Magde la chica podría ser su hoja, pero por lo que me cuenta mi padre no es tan santa como parece.

Fin Flashback

Con Cato y Finnick hemos investigado a los tipos con los que se involucro mi padre, y por lo que averiguamos son peligrosos, no han venido al bar a pedirme su dinero pero lo harán en cualquier momento, es por este motivo que hemos tomado precauciones y contactamos a Johanna, ella es nuestra amiga de toda la vida y una de las mejores detectives del FBI, necesitamos su ayuda para evitar problemas, no queremos que por culpa de los errores de mi padre le pase algo a cualquiera de nosotros. Ella me recomienda mantener a Magde cerca de mí, la chica no es de los trigos muy limpios y como dijo Finnick es mejor tener al enemigo cerca, me duele que Katniss me vea con ella y en su cabeza imagine cosas que no son pero me prometió que confiaría en mí.

Hey Peeta – Finnick me saca de mis pensamientos – ya llego mi hermana, creo que es hora que la presentes a las chicas.

No pueden saber que es tu hermana – le advierto – necesitamos que se pueda integrar al club.

Salgo donde se encuentra el escenario y veo a las chicas ensayando sus show de esta noche, Katniss no para de reír con el idiota de su amigo Marvel, no puedo creer que ese tipo ahora venga hasta los ensayos, viene cada noche y paga mucho por tener a Katniss en un privado, no sé por qué la castaña ha hecho tan buenas migas con ese idiota y no me gusta nada su amistad, algo se trae Marvel entre manos y debo averiguar que es.

Chicas – alzo la voz para llamar su atención – necesito su atención.

La tienes – me coquetea Magde – tienes toda mi atención.

Marvel – miro al chico – podrías por favor retirarte, necesito hablar con las chicas cosas de trabajo.

Puedes hablarlo, ya soy parte del club –ríe junto con Katniss.

Haymitch – me dirijo a jefe de seguridad – sácalo por favor.

Oye Peeta no te pongas pesado – chillas Katniss – Marvel puede salir por su cuenta.

Te veo esta noche Kat – el idiota la besa en la comisura de los labios – adiós chicas.

Veo como el chico sale del bar, lo detesto y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo, me dirige una mirada fastidiada antes de salir por la puerta, pobre idiota se que quiere alguna oportunidad con Katniss pero la chica es mía y no soy de los tipos que comparten lo que es suyo.

Ya puedes hablar – me habla molesta la castaña – que es lo tan importante que tienes que decir que no puede ser discutido delante de nadie más.

Katniss – la miro fijo – te recuerdo que soy tu jefe, así que controla tu temperamento conmigo.

Peeta tiene varias noticias con respecto al club – interviene Finnick – Vamos Peeta cuéntales.

Las cosas van a cambiar…

Otra vez – me interrumpe Enobaria – llevas unas semanas en el club y has hecho más cambios que tu padre en 5 años.

Si bueno yo no soy mi padre – intento no sonar como un imbécil – ya no serán cinco las bailarinas principales, esta tarde se integran a nuestro club Johanna – presento a una de las chicas – y Paylor, a partir desde estén mismo momento ellas son parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo.

Veo como las chicas las miran con desconfianza – Es genial conocerlas – saluda Jou - espero hayamos llegado a tiempo para el ensayo.

Genial – ironiza Cashmere – menos clientes para nosotras.

Hablando de clientes – intervengo – se acabaron los bailes especiales en el bar, no quiero más prostitución en mi Club, así que desde hoy hagan sus otros trabajos fuera de aquí.

Pero tu padre – intenta hablar Enobaria.

Yo no soy mi padre – calmo mi voz – lo siento chicas pero no quiero problemas legales, si quieren ganar un dinero extra tiene que ser fuera del bar, desde hoy solo quiero que bailen.

Está bien – escucho que responden.

Si me entero que cualquiera de ustedes – las miro a todas – nuevas o antiguas no respeta mis normas no tendré problemas en despedirlas.

Sé que ellas tiene una manera de trabajar, la cual incluye acostarse con uno que otro cliente, pero no quiero que lo sigan haciendo en el club más ahora que tendré al FBI metido adentro, con el poco tiempo que llevo a cargo del negocio de mi padre aprendí a conocer a cada una de las chicas y sé que no son malas personas, solo han tenido pocas oportunidades y no quiero que las apresen por buscar la forma de ganar algunos dólares extras.

Johanna, Paylor – las miro – Katniss les ayudara con el show de esta noche.

Yooo – me mira sorprendida – Señor Mellark no tengo problema en ayudar, pero no se qué show presentaran.

El que tú quieras Katniss – intento no sonreír ante su sorpresa – confió en ti – dicho esto me doy la vuelta para volver a mi despacho.

Desde la oficina puedo oír la música y las risas de las chicas, también escucho la voz frustrada de Katniss, han pasado un par de horas desde que la deje a cargo de las chicas nuevas, o mejor dicho de las agentes infiltradas, pero creo que no ha logrado que bailen como se necesite, conozco a Johanna desde siempre y a pesar de que es una chica simpática y alocada no es muy buena para seguir ordenes ni mucho menos coreografías y Paylor no se ve como si fuera la reina del ritmo y el sabor así que creo que mi chica no está teniendo un trabajo fácil.

Pase – grito a quien golpeo la puerta.

Tenemos que hablar – Kat se derrumba en el asiento frente a mí.

Que pasa nena – hablo en tono tierno, cuando estamos a solas no quiero que piense que soy un idiota.

Las chicas son un desastre – suspira – Peeta Johanna no sigue los pasos que le enseño y la otra chica es bastante pudorosa, no sé de donde las sacaste pero dudo que encajen aquí.

Con tu ayuda lo harán – le tomo una mano – no puede ser tan difícil nena.

Tampoco es fácil, aunque no lo creas quitarse la ropa mientras bailas tiene su ciencia – me sonríe-

Y tú eres experta en eso – le beso la mano – si las deje a cargo tuyo es porque confió en ti, nadie se quita la ropa mejor que tu – le giño un ojo.

Eres idiota – ríe - te advierto que no ensaye mucho mi show de esta noche, y que tuve que hacer una coreografía única para las nuevas, harán un show doble.

Eso está bien Kat, eso sería algo nuevo – intento animarla – además que bailes lo que bailes lo harás increíble.

Ella me da una sonrisa, de esas que derriten mi corazón, no se por qué Katniss logra ese efecto en mi, ella no tiene idea de lo que produce en los demás, me acerco hasta ella para besarla en los labios, mi chica me regala un beso dulce y tierno que produce que cada vello de mi piel se erice, pasa sus manos por mi cuello y juega con mi cabellos mientras yo profundizo nuestro momento, meto mi lengua en su boca arrancándole un suspiro, cada sonido que sale de boca me vuelve loco, la quiero para mí, es solo mi chica.

Nena –hablo contra su boca – hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Dime – me mira preocupada – ha pasado algo.

Si – respondo.

Que ocurre Peeta – puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

No quiero que hagas mas privados – hablo serio – no puedo ver cómo te vas con otros tipos a las cabinas y bailas para ellos.

Pero ese es mi trabajo – veo lagrimas en sus ojos.

Desde hoy ya no lo es.

Peeta, no puedes hacerme esto – llora – necesito el dinero, no puedes dejarme sin trabajo.

Hey – la tomo del mentón para que me mire – no te dejare sin trabajo, puedes seguir bailando para el público, pero nada de privados.

Los privados son lo que más dinero dejan – me reclama.

Puedo darte el dinero nena – la miro – pero no soporto la idea de que otro te toque, de que bailes para alguien más Katniss no puedo.

Pensé que entendías mi trabajo –susurra.

Lo hago – la obligo a mirarme – pero eres mi chica, y mi chica no hará privados.

Soy tu chica – sonríe, no puedo creer que solo ese detalle la haya hecho sonreír.

Lo eres – la beso – y para compensar el dinero de los privados, te daré dinero extra en tu sueldo, pero debes hacerte cargo de las coreografías y el vestuario del resto de las chicas.

Está bien – me abraza – eso esta genial para mí. Te quiero Peeta – su sonrisa ilumina sus ojos.

Y yo a ti Ángel.


	11. Chapter 11

No puedo creer que haya llegado el día del desfile, hemos trabajado tan duro durante más de un mes con mis compañeros que el día de la presentación llego más rápido de lo esperado, miro a mis compañeros que no paran de dar instrucciones a las chicas respecto a sus trajes, Enobaria viste un vestido negro largo, ajustado en la parte superior pero que cae en suaves ondas hasta sus pies, Clove se las ingenió para darle a cada onda un toque de fuego, cada vez que Enobaria se mueve es como si su vestido ardiera en llamas, lleva su largo pelo negro mas liso de lo normal, tomado en un moño en la parte superior de su cabeza que deja al descubierto su rostro largo y elegante, la he maquillado en tonos oscuros lo que la hace parecer la mismísima reina del infierno.

Marvel quien accedió a participar de esto lleva puesto un elegante traje negro echo a la medida, el material que Clove escogió es una tela opaca que da la impresión de consumir la vida del chico, viste una camisa roja entallada al cuerpo que resalta sus pectorales y el abdomen, su atuendo lo complementa un sombrero negro, pero la elegancia y el toque de maldad que Marvel tiene en sus ojos lo hacen parecer el mismo diablo.

Glimmer es nuestra chica terrenal, Cinna se ha encargado que parezca una verdadera hada enfundada en un vestido verde bosque, el chico uso la tela en forma de distintas hojas, las cuales en conjunto forman el vestido que en la parte superior delantera de Glimmer se amolda a sus curvas, cubriendo perfectamente sus pechos y abdomen, haciéndola ver aun mas acinturada de lo que mi amiga es, el vestido no tiene espalda la cual queda al descubierto mostrando toda la blanca piel de la zona, cae hacia debajo como una falda plato, echa del mismo material solo que con algunos toques que hacen parecer como si estuviera formada de pasto, sus antebrazos están cubiertos por brazaletes que simulan ser enredaderas, Gale le confecciono un bastón de madera que le da un toque genial, me he encargado de maquillarla con tonos sutiles, solo quiero resaltar el verde de sus ojos, trencé su cabello y puse flores en este para darle un toque natural.

Gloss uno de nuestros bailarines es nuestro represéntate masculino para la tierra, lleva puesto un pantalón ajustado hasta la rodilla, el cual da la impresión de estar arremangado debido a la arrugas que tiene, sus pies van cubiertos por unas zapatillas del mismo color que se adhieren a sus pies, creación de Clove, lleva un cinturón que imita a la perfección un rama alrededor de la cintura del cual salen varias ramas más que cubren parte de sus hombros hasta aferrarse a sus bíceps, debo admitir que el chico se ve guapo.

Cashmere representa un ángel caído, con sus largo cabellos rubio al aire, lleva un vestido gris, que solo cubre uno de sus hombros y luego cae en diagonal hacia su otro pechos, se pega a su cintura y sus caderas y le llega hasta la mitad del muslo, Gale le ha creado unas alas grises y sucias, no muy grandes que se afirman en su espalda dándole un toque gótico increíble, su antebrazo derecho está cubierto por un tatuaje que me demore hora en pintarlo que tiene distintos mandalas religiosos.

Johanna es nuestra demonio, Cinna le confecciono un bodi negro con barba y sujetadores en los pecho los cuales se ven redondos y más grandes en la chica, es bastante rebajado lo que hace que las piernas de jou se vean un más larga, lleva un cinturón lleno de pequeños cráneos que combina con la pulsera que Gale ha hecho, encima lleva una capa color rojo sangre que arrastra por el suelo, está hecha de una piel sintética que la hace ver escalofriante, le hemos pintado el cabello de color rojo el cual la hace ver aun mas pálida, la maquillamos en tonos negros haciéndola ver increíblemente peligrosa.

Peeta, no sé cómo diablos Cinna y Magde lo convencieron para participar pero ahí está con su torso completamente desnudo y solo vistiendo un pantaloncillo corto demasiado apretados para mi gusto, toda su anatomía salta a la vista, ya que, solo cubre sus partes intimas, Gale lo lleno de tatuajes dorados en sus brazos, lleva unas alas muy grandes arriba son blancas con dorado pero a medida que van vagando se van tornando grises hasta acabar en plumas negras, lo que quiere decir que no es un ángel completamente.

Donde diablos esta Magde – grito indignada, la rubia es la única que nos falta para el desfile y no ha llegado.

No responde el teléfono – habla Peeta – la he llamado unas quince veces y no me contesta.

Si no te responde a ti – mi tono molesto no pasa desapercibido para Peeta – dudo que responda a alguno de nosotros.

Te dije que no contaras con ella – Clove se cruza de brazos – esa chica no es de fiar y ahora nos ha dado plantón, necesitamos que alguien más sea nuestro ángel.

Katniss puede hacerlo – sonríe Peeta – al fin y al cabo ese traje fue hecho para ella.

Ni lo sueñen – niego mirando a todos a mi alrededor – no puedo hacerlo me da pánico…

Katniss bailas delante de un montón de gente – bufa Glimmer – es obvio que puedes ponerte ese traje y salir a desfilar.

No quiero hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no es lo mismo que en el club, en el club estoy en confianza porque los clientes no me conocen solo ven en mi la chica que baila y se quita la ropa, en cambio este auditorio está lleno de gente que me conoce, mis compañeros de clases, los profesores, los chicos del periódico de la universidad, uno que otro diseñador que invito Coin, en definitiva me da pavos salir ahí y doblarme un pie con los tacones o lucir terrible o que mi cuerpo no sea el indicado para el traje.

Deja de atormentarte descerebrada – me regaña Johanna, desde que nos hicimos amigas no deja de llamarme así – puedes hacerlo.

No puedo me da vergüenza…

Ohhh vamos – la chica se cruza de brazos – mírame si yo puedo tu puedes no es tan difícil.

Pero…

Pero nada mueve tu culo y conviértete en un maldito ángel.

Me siento frente al espejo y empiezo a maquillarme, delineo mis ojos de color plata oscuro y cubro mis parpados con una sombra un poco más clara, dibujo una línea negra y gruesa en mi parpado inferior lo que hace resaltar mis ojos, me aplico mascara de pestañas y le doy volumen y cuerpo a mis pestañas, este detalle hace que mis ojos se vean un poco más grande y más llamativos, en los labios me aplico un poco de brillo rosa. Glimmer toma mi cabello y lo trenza hacia el lado como a mí me gusta, en este va poniendo pequeñas flores blancas y plateadas, Cinna cubre mis brazos y abdomen de tatuajes plateados, que combinan con mis ropas y mis alas, una vez estoy vestida y lista me miro al espejo y me sonrió para darme ánimos, de esta tarde depende mi carrera de diseñadoras, no quiero dar una mala impresión al público y tampoco perjudicar a mis compañeros.

Te ves preciosa Ángel – Peeta me susurra al odio y me abraza por la cintura, la imagen de nosotros dos en el espejo es celestial.

Gracias – me sonrojo.

Me alegra que haber enviado a Magde a una cita al psicólogo con la novia de Finn, Annie sabrá retrasarla

Que tú hiciste que – chillo histérica – Peeta te das cuenta de lo que has hecho.

Si cariño me doy cuenta – me sonríe – eres tu el Ángel no ella, este es tu desfile tu diseño y es tu noche, contigo en el escenario todo saldrá perfecto.

Eso espero – susurro aferrándome a su cuello, estar así con él me invade de tranquilidad.

Ya es hora – Grita Cinna desde el otro lado de la habitación – muevan sus culos perras.

Cinna y Gale salen al escenario a saludar al público, mientras cuentan de lo que se trata nuestro desfile y lo que queremos representar, dan un introducción sobre la relación del mundo celestial, el terrenal y el inframundo, cuando Enobaria sale al escenario puedo sentir los aplausos del público, es en ese momento que comienzo a hiperventilar, mi corazón se acelera y las manos me sudan, siento mucho calor y las piernas me flaquean, intento inhalar y exhalar aire para calmarme pero no lo logro, la habitación a mi alrededor comienza a dar vueltas y vueltas, pero me niego a desmayarme no puedo arruinarle esto a mis amigos nos hemos esforzado tanto, siento las manos de Peeta en mi espalda, el me acaricia y me susurra palabras de aliento, me estoy esforzando por controlarme y lo logro poco a poco, veo a Cashmere salir al escenario y sé que mi turno pronto estará cerca, respiro profundo varias veces y lleno mis pulmones de aire.

Peeta es tu turno – escucho a Clove hablar.

No puedo dejar a Kat sola, no está bien – veo la preocupación en sus ojos.

Tranquilo Peet – intento darle una sonrisa – sal al escenario que yo ya estoy mejor.

Veo a Peeta salir y Clove me toma las manos, estoy comenzando a respirar regularmente y le regalo una sonrisa a mi amiga, tengo que hacerlo voy a salir al escenario y todo saldrá perfecto se lo debo a ella y a los chicos. La pelinegra se ha convertido en una buena amiga para mi, a pesar que al principio nos costó congenias con el paso de los días nos fue mas fácil, tenemos un carácter similar y muchas cosas en común, ella y Glimmer son de las pocas personas que me ayudan con mi adicción, cuando Clove me descubrió no me critico ni me juzgo solo me ofreció su ayuda.

Flashback

" Me encontraba al borde del colapso, la noche anterior había bailado dos veces en el club ya que Magde había decidido faltar una vez mas y yo tuve que hacerlo en su lugar, no me quejo mucho a mi me gusta bailar y ganarme el dinero pero me molesto profundamente que no avisara y tuve que improvisar, y Katniss Eveerden no es de las personas que improvisen, luego de eso pase una pésima noche ,ya que, Glimmer tuvo una crisis existencial, llevaba a varias semanas acostándose con Cato, y ella pensó que era algo enserio que le gustaba y todo, pero de un día a otro la dejo diciéndole que se había aburrido de la rutina y excusas baratas, Glimmer sabe que no fue eso si no que ella le pidió salir y hacer otras cosas que no fueran solo sexo y como Cato no buscaba nada más que un buen rato la dejo con el corazón roto y la dignidad por el suelo, cuando llegue a la mañana siguiente a clases, mis ojos se cerraban solos del sueño y mi cabeza iba a explotar, Cinna quería que nos juntáramos a trabajar y toda la mierda, decidí ir al baño a pegarme una buena dosis de coca para inyectarme energía pero me excedí un poco y sentí como mi tabique reventaba, comencé a sangrar de manera estrepitosa y no podía detener la hemorragia, Clove llego al baño buscándome y me encontró sangrando en el lavamanos y con una línea a medio jalar sobre uno de mis cuaderno.

Mierda Katniss – me miro aterrada y luego miro el cuaderno – debemos ir a la enfermería.

No es lo que crees Clove – mentí – eso no es mío – apunte el cuaderno.

Katniss yo no soy idiota – su mirada se clavo en mi – no tienes que mentirme no le diré a nadie.

Ella solo me paso un montón de papel higiénico, tomo mi cuaderno, lo sacudió dejando caer la droga al a lava manos y lo metió en mi mochila, paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y con el otro presiono mi nariz, me guía a través de los pasillo hasta la enfermería.

Chica que te ha pasado –me pregunto la enfermera horrorizada ante mi hemorragia.

Le han pegado con el balón de básquet – mintió la pelinegra por mi – podría hacer algo para detener el sangrado.

Si claro – la enfermera tomo unos apósitos, me apretó un poco la nariz y luego de unos cuantos movimiento deje de sangrar poco a poco, una vez mi nariz dejo de sangrar salimos de la enfermería a juntarnos con los chicos.

Lo siento por esto – me disculpe –pase una mala noche…

No tienes que explicarme Katniss – me sonrió – no soy una fans de las drogas, mi padre fue un adicto y sé lo que es esa mierda, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti si lo necesitas.

No quiero seguir haciéndolo – llore abrazándome a ella – se que no está bien pero lo hago porque estoy cansada o porque mi cuerpo me lo pide, Clove no quiero volver a pasar por esta mierda.

Tranquila Katniss – me consoló – dejar las drogas es difícil, debes pasar por un proceso lento y contar con una red de apoyo.

Solo tengo a Glimmer.

Y a mi – sonrió – y a Cinna y Gale y estoy segura que hasta al pedazo de hombre de tu jefe.

No sé cómo hacerlo – murmure.

Solo debes acudir a alguien cuando quieras meterte algo, eso es un comienzo, cuando quieras jalar, llamas a Glimmer o a mí y nos pides que no te dejemos hacerlo, si eso no resulta buscaremos ayuda, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Gracias – le sonreí y seguimos nuestro camino."

Fin Flashback

Tal vez aun no me había convertido en una súper adicta por que llevaba más de dos semanas sin meterme nada, no me había fumando ni siquiera un porro, comencé a dormir mas y a jalar nada, cuando quería meterme algo llamaba a alguna de mis amigas o corría a los brazos de Peeta, creo que el sexo era mi nueva adicción y a mi parecer la más sana que tengo.

Es tu turno – me avisa Clove – sorpréndelos Kat.

Lo hare nena - Salí sonriendo.

Camine hasta el escenario y salí a la pasarela que habíamos armado, el lugar estaba repleto de gente y todos me miraban, sonreí mientras avanzaba y daba vueltas mostrando mi vestimenta, moví mis brazos para darle movimiento a las alas y todos aplaudieron, me devolví y cuando iba legando al final del desfile me encontré con Peeta y su maldita sonrisa, le sonreí y me tomo de la mano, juntos caminamos nuevamente hacia el frente y la gente comenzó a aplaudir, me dolía la cara por mantener la sonrisa y me dolían los ojos con los flashes de las cámaras, pero la mano de Peeta en la mía me hacía sentir bien, de repente todos mis compañeros salieron al escenario y se despidieron del publico nos tomamos una que otra foto y sonreímos todos juntos.

Este fue el trabajo de nuestros alumnos de tercer año de diseño de modas – hablo Coin – un aplauso para Cinna Moore, Gale Hawthorne, Clove Kentwel y Katniss Everdeen.

Con mis compañeros pasamos al frente y recibimos los aplausos del público, Cinna sonreía y saludaba, Gale reía de los gestos de Cinna y Clove y yo solo intentábamos sonreír y estar paradas como estatuas-

Gracias chicos por su presentación y su trabajo, ahora seguiremos con el siguiente grupo – nos despidió la profesora.

Una vez llegamos a la habitación nos sacamos un montón de fotos agradecimos por la ayuda que nos habían brindado.

Debemos ir por unos tragos – aplaudió Cinna – yo invito esto ha sido genial.

Nosotras no podemos – me disculpe – ya sabes tenemos trabajo…

Podemos ir a su bar – grandiosa idea la de Gale.

No va a ser posible – interrumpió Peeta cuando vio mi cara de espanto – tuvimos algunos problemas en el bar así que esta noche no abriremos, así que chicas tienen la noche libre.

Enserio – Chillo Glimmer – dios eso es genial tengo ganas de irme de fiesta.

Todos comenzaron a hacer planes y a ver donde iríamos, gracias dios que los chicos no insistieron en ir al supuesto bar donde trabajamos, mi re a Peeta que se encontraba tenso y hablaba por teléfono un poco molesto.

Pasa algo – le pregunte cuando se acerco a mí.

De verdad hay problemas en bar – suspiro – unos tipos han entrado y han revuelto el lugar.

Quee – chille – están todos bien, dime que no le paso nada a Haymitch

Tranquila ángel – acaricio mi mejilla – Mitch está bien no había nadie en el club cuando paso, ahora debo irme y ver como están las cosas, Cato ha venido a avisarme.

¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Tranquila nena sal a divertirte – se fijo en que nadie nos viera y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue.

Katniss – grito Clove llamando mi atención mientras miraba a Peeta marcharse – mueve tu culo que ya nos vamos, esta noche tenemos fiesta.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero a casa para que a Prim no le falte nada, entre a la universidad, hoy soy una desnudista, mañana seré una diseñadora, soy una drogadicta, pero mi jefe se ha convertido en mi mejor adicción"

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años, mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre no encuentra un buen trabajo, debo enviar dinero a casa para que a Prim no le falte nada, entre a la universidad, hoy soy una desnudista, mañana seré una diseñadora, quiero dejar de ser una maldita drogadicta "


	12. Chapter 12

En los cuatros días que Peeta lleva de viaje, según el viendo asuntos de sus negocios, no ha sido capaz de llamarme, tampoco me ha dejado un mensaje ni ha intentado comunicarse conmigo, y yo he estado esperando noticias suyas como una estúpida, según las chicas se ha llevado a Magde con él, aunque Cato diga que la rubia está enferma es imposible creerle, ellos se fueron juntos y deben estar disfrutando de sus minis vacaciones.

Hey descerebrada es tu turno – llama mi atención Johanna.

Ya ha bajado Paylor del escenario – pregunto curiosa no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Deja de pensar en el rubio – me susurra al odio cuando paso a su lado – y pinta una sonrisa en tu rostro que el publico te espera.

Subo al escenario y bailo para el público, finjo estar feliz y sonrió a todo aquel que me muestra un billete, necesito unos cuanto dólares, a pesar que Peeta se ha encargado de varios de mi gastos necesito el efectivo, me he convertido en una adicta a los somníferos, con Peeta lejos y sabiendo que está en compañía de Magde dormir ha sido imposible, así que me tomo unas cuantas pastillas para poder adormecer mi dolor y tener unas cuantas horas de sueño, Marvel me ha insistido para meternos unas cuantas líneas de coca, pero no lo he hecho, no quiero defraudar a mis amigas. Cuando termino mi baile, me voy a los camerinos y vuelvo a hundirme en mi miseria.

Crees que sea cierto que Peeta se ha llevado Magde – pregunte en un susurro a Glimm.

Es obvio que si, ellos dos se veían bastante juntos la semana pasada y dudo que sea una coincidencia que hayan desaparecido al mismo tiempo.

Oh – es todo lo que puedo articular, tengo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas me escuecen los ojos.

Te gusta cierto – me interroga mi amiga con la mirada.

No – miento.

No te creo, Kat yo no soy tonta – me da un apretoncito cariñoso en el hombro – se que algo hay entre ustedes dos, se nota en como él te mira y todo lo que ha hecho para que ya casi no bailes en el club.

Pero no le importo – las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas – si lo hiciera me habría llevado a mí con el no a ella.

Nena – me abraza – no sé qué tan lejos has llegado con él, pero es obvio que le importas… pero por lo que veo también gusta de Magde, que esperabas Kat, el no es como nosotras no se va a enamorar de ti y sacarte de esta vida de mierda.

Lo sé…

Katniss – me llama Cato desde la puerta – afuera hay un cliente que quiere un privado.

Yo no hago privados Cato – me limpio las lagrimas.

Lo sé cariño – me sonríe – pero es mi deber preguntarte si quieres bailar para un cliente.

Llevo varias semanas sin bailar para alguien que no sea Peeta, el me ha prohibido hacerlo ya que según el soy suya, pero al parecer el no es mío, el si puede estar fallándose a Magde en este momento mientras yo lloro aquí por él como una tonta, pero ya no mas, no pienso derramar una lagrimas por él.

Espera Cato – le grito antes que se vaya – si quiero hacerlo, me vendrían bien unos dólares más.

Segura - pregunta el rubio.

Claro – le sonrió – dile que me espere 5 minutos y voy al privado.

Está bien, enviare a Haymitch por ti.

Me miro al espejo y limpio los rastros de lagrimas, me pongo encima mi disfraz de enfermera, me arreglo el pelo y sonrió al espejo, estoy lista para volver a lo de antes, a la Katniss que era la reina de este maldito club.

Me dirijo con un Haymitch bastante molesto y entro en el privado, el lugar esta suavemente iluminado, al parecer al cliente no le gusta que lo vean.

Hola – saludo tímida – estoy aquí para tu baile.

Katniss – el tipo tiene una voz ronca y profunda que se me hace familiar – estaba esperándote, puedes empezar.

El hombre toma asiento y yo enciendo la música, nunca antes he bailado para alguien que quiera mantenerse oculto entre las sombras y eso me da desconfianza, los clientes del club saben que somos chicas discretas, atendemos varios políticos y gente de la farándula por lo cual somos conocidas en el medio por nuestra discreción y bajo perfil, pero este hombre me asusta. Muevo mis caderas de un lado a otro de una forma suave y pausada, no quiero acercarme mucho al tipo que está en la silla ya que siento su mirada fija en mí.

Acércate – me ordena, me muevo unos pasos más cerca de él y bajo lentamente el cierre de mi delantal de enfermera, es poca la luz que me ilumina pero puedo sentir que al hombre le gusta lo que ve, me quito poco a poco la ropa y siento una de sus manos en mis medias depositando un par de billetes en el ligero, su mano recorren mi pierna y su toque me produce un escalofrió, pero no de los que acostumbro a sentir con Peeta, si no que este me da miedo, sus manos son callosas y ásperas y lo escucho respirar erráticamente, miro el botón de pánico que está a un costado de la pared, si este hombre intenta algo solo tengo que avanzar unos pasos y tocas el botón y tendré a Haymitch y los chicos aquí.

Sigues siendo tan suave como siempre – gruñe

Dudo que sepas eso – intento mantener mi voz calmada – esta es la primera vez que bailo para ti.

Eso crees – me susurra poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi espalda.

Si – mi voz comienza a temblar – te pido que por favor te alejes si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

El dinero que he pagado para estar contigo es suficiente para hacer lo que yo quiera – esa maldita voz la conozco – antes no me pedias que mantuviera la distancia de ti.

Tresh – susurro aterrada.

Hola cariño – me apreta contra su cuerpo – me extrañaste.

Aléjate de mi – grazno, la luz se enciente y él me da vuelta para mirarme a la cara.

No puedes huir de mi Katniss, te dije que te encontraría.

Siento sus manos aferrar mi cuerpo, y comienza a hacerme daño, me retuerzo para librarme de él pero siempre ha sido fuerte, no entiendo cómo me encontró estoy al otro lado del país, se supone que aún le quedaba unos años en la cárcel, maldición mi lunático ex novio me ha encontrado, y el chico está loco, es un maldito abusivo, yo termine a tiempo con el luego de que me golpeara mientras éramos novios lo deje y puse una orden de restricción en su contra, las cosas no fueron más lejos que eso, pero a la chica con la que salió luego de mi la golpeo tanto que la dejo en el hospital, declare contra él en el juicio y lo habían condenado a 5 años en prisión por intento de homicidio, pero solo han pasado dos y está aquí en el club ha vuelto para lastimarme.

Como me encontraste – pregunto aterrada.

Todo el distrito 12 sabe que te viniste a la ciudad con Glimmer, luego de conseguir esa información no me fue difícil rastrearte.

Que quieres Tresh – sus manos van a mis pechos y los apreta con fuerza, arrancándome un gruñido de dolor.

A ti – me lame el lóbulo de la oreja.

Forcejeo con él, pero sus manos no me sueltan, grito para que me escuchen afuera pero la música está demasiado fuerte, toma mis muñecas con una manos y con la otra me tapa la boca, lo muerdo hasta que siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y me suelta gruñendo una maldición, corro y apretó el botón de pánico, pero este no funciona.

Corte los cables – ríe como un loco – crees que soy tan idiota como para no tomar precauciones Katniss.

Estás loco – chillo.

Intento huir por la puerta pero es más rápido y me bloquea la salida, me toma y me empuja contra la mesa que se encuentra en el centro del cubículo y me golpeo el estomago, quedando sin respiración, en dos zancadas llega a mi lado y vuelve a agarrarme de las caderas, lloro grito y le imploro que me suelte pero eso solo aviva su deseo, Tresh siempre disfruto del sexo rudo, el nunca me hizo el amor, ni siquiera cuando me desvirgo, siempre fue sucio y rudo y jamás se preocupo por hacerme sentir placer, solo le gusta enterrarse en mi interior y saciar su deseo.

Eres tan hermosa Katniss – pasa sus manos por mi cuerpo – me gusta que sigas siendo salvaje.

Ayudaaa – grito lo más fuerte que puedo.

Cállate perra – me abofetea la cara – están todos ocupados viendo a tus amiguitas quitarse la ropa nadie podrá escucharte - se quita el pañuelo que le rodeaba el cuello y me amordaza con él, con sus manos apreta mis pezones tan fuerte que las lagrimas que derramo son de dolor, y muerde mi hombro, cuando se cansa de morderme y chuparme me da vuelta y me deja boca abajo contra la mesa, oh dios sé lo que va a hacer, va abusar de mi y no puedo hacer nada, sus manos recorren mis nalgas y muerde una de ellas haciendo que grite de dolor, el pañuelo me corta la respiración y los sollozos empeoran la situación, puedo sentir su erección contra mi trasero y el sonido de su cremallera deslizándose, corre mi ropa interior a un lado y se posiciona en mi entrada.

Te he extrañado tanto Katniss…

Katniss – escucho la voz de Peeta cuando entra en el privado – QUE RAYOS!

Miro a Peeta y veo el entendimiento en su rostro antes de que Tresh pueda hacer nada le lanza un puñetazo, el moreno no demora en reponerse y comienzan a pelear, corro a la puerta en busca de ayuda, en los pasillos no hay nadie, por lo que me dirijo a la zona centra, me quito el pañuelo de la boca y grito en busca de ayuda, Haymitch llega a mi lado y le indico que vaya a ayudar a Peeta, va hacia el privado en compañía de dos guardias mas. Cuando llegamos al cubículo Peeta está sobre Tresh, dándole un puñetazo tras otro, nadie interfiere, dejan que Peeta lo siga golpeando.

Si le has hecho daño te voy a matar hijo de puta – gruñe Peeta mientras lo toma de la cabeza y lo azota contra el suelo – nadie se mete con mi chica…

Peeta para – grito acercándome a él – lo vas a matar.

Es lo que se merece por tocarte…

Estoy bien nene – lo tomo de la cara para que me mire – llegaste a tiempo, ahora suéltalo no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos.

Te hizo daño – me abraza poniéndose de pie y dejando a Tresh a cargo de Haymitch – dime si te ha hecho Katniss.

Tranquilo –me aferro al mientras lloro – llegaste antes que pasara lo peor. Lo siento tensarse mientras me aferra en su brazos y llora conmigo.

Perdóname por no haber estado aquí.

Estabas con ella - le pregunto.

Eso no es importante…

Necesito saberlo – lo interrumpo – dime la verdad Peeta.

Si – suspira – pero debes confiar en mi Katniss.

Mis amigas llegan al pasillo y gritan mi nombre, salgo de los brazos de Peeta para correr a los de Glimmer, mi amiga ve a Tresh aun tendido en el suelo mientras Haymitch lo esposa y comprende todo, me aferro a ella y el resto de las chicas me abraza, lloro de dolor por lo que ha pasado, Tresh ha estado a punto de violarme y Peeta me ha traicionado, me derrumbo y mi vida se viene abajo, no tengo a nadie, no soy nadie y ya nada me importa.

Cuando llega la policía doy mi declaración y pongo las denuncias correspondientes contra el loco de mi ex novio, Glimmer Johanna y Peeta me acompañan al hospital a constatar lesiones, el doctor me examina y un detective toma varias fotografías de mi cuerpo que comienza a llenarse de moretones, me interrogan una vez más y al fin me dejan en paz.

Katniss deberías irte conmigo a mi casa – me ruega Peeta.

Quiero estar con Glimmer – respondo esquivando sus brazos.

Entonces me quedo yo contigo…

No quiero – lo miro furiosa – no te quiero cerca de mí.

Por favor nena – sus ojos me suplican – confía en mí no es lo que tú crees…

No puedo – suspiro – lo siento Peeta.

Que es lo que sientes – me pregunta con temor.

No puedo seguir con lo que tenemos… aléjate de mi por favor

No puedo Katniss – me toma por los hombros – yo te quiero no me pidas que me aleje.

Peeta…

Por lo menos déjame cuidarte esta noche.

Dame tiempo por favor.

Está bien - suspira resignado - pero deja que Jou vaya contigo, me sentiré más seguro si tienes dos personas a tu lado.

Ok – es todo lo que soy capaz de responder.

No he podido pegar un ojo en las tres horas que llevo dando vueltas en la cama, en mi mente no paran de aparecer la imagen de Tresh, jamás pensé que vendría por mí, que tonta fui al no tomar precauciones es obvio que fue mi testimonio apoyando a su novia lo que lo encerró en la cárcel, casi me viola si Peeta no hubiese llegado a tiempo…. Peeta, estará con Magde ahora ? donde habrán pasado la semana ? porque tenía que irse con ella y no conmigo ?.

Cuando Glimm y Johanna se duerme, me levanto con cuidado y voy al baño, cuando me miro al espejo veo un enorme moretón en mi barbilla y enormes bolsas bajo mis ojos, tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados y no tengo vida en ellos. Busco en el botiquín en uno de mis frascos con remedios y encuentro lo que necesito, mis somníferos, rayos por qué no tendré ahora un poco de coca, quito el espejo del baño y pongo un montón de pastillas encima de este, las muelo una a una y me preparo un montón de líneas, las jalo una a una con las lagrimas derramándose de mis ojos, no quería hacer esto pero es lo único que queda, estoy sucia, estoy maldita… jalo hasta la última línea de somnífero y me siento en el suelo hasta quedar inconsciente, puedo sentir mis músculos relajarse y el suave o casi nulo latido de mi corazón, a lo lejos escucho los gritos de Johanna y Glimm y luego oscuridad.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen… no soy nadie"


	13. Chapter 13

POV PEETA.

Cuando llegue al Club la noche del desfile de Kat, me di cuenta del caos que se había armado, el personal de iba de un lado a otro viendo que se habían llevado y lo que no, la policía ya había llegado al Club en busca de los culpables del daño, el camerino de las chicas estaba revuelto y mi despacho era un desastre, lo que me sorprendió fue que no intentara abrir la caja fuerte, al parecer no fueron ladrones los intrusos si no alguien más. Cuando me acerco a mi escritorio para revisar los cajones me encuentro con una nota sobre este.

" _Peeta Mellark, te espero esta noche en la Discoteque Inframundo._

 _Ve solo, si avisas a la policía será peor._

 _Atte._

 _MR. E"_

Maldito Plutarch y la mierda en la que me metió, porque no me pidió dinero a mí en vez de involucrarse con tipo como el tal MR. E. Salgo del Club y me monto en mi coche es mejor ir ahora antes que se haga más tarde, yo quería pasar tiempo con Katniss y ahora tendré que pasar la noche con algún tipo loco que ataca mi club y amenaza la integridad de los que me rodean. La discoteque Inframundo debe ser una de las más grandes de la ciudad, la fila de gente que espera para entrar da vuelta la calle, me acerco a uno de los guardias que cuida la entrada Vip del lugar.

Busco a MR. E – le hablo con confianza, no quiero que note el miedo en mi voz.

Peeta Mellark – alza una ceja a modo de interrogación.

El mismo…

Pasa – me corta, lo sigo al interior del lugar la pasamos empujando un montón de chicos para abrirnos caminos hasta el interior del lugar, llegamos a la zona más apartada del antro y el gorila abre una enorme puerta de madera, en su interior veo a un tipo, debe estar cerca de los 50 años, su pelo está perfectamente peinado a un lado y una estúpida barba tupida a su cara, cuando me acerco donde se encuentra puedo ver que tiene unos ojos grises bastante familiares.

Señor Mellar – me tiende la mano a modo de saludo – lo estaba esperando, por favor tome asiento.

MR. E – Pregunto.

El mismo – ríe – siéntate tu y yo tenemos mucho que conversar.

Supongo que fue usted quien entro a mi Club e hizo un desastre…

Supones bien pero entre al Club de TU PADRE – hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras – si fuese tuyo no habría entrado ya que mis problemas son con Plutarch tu solo has recibido los daños colaterales.

Que es exactamente lo que quiere – pregunto.

El dinero que me debe más los intereses – posa en mí sus malditos ojos, se me hacen tan familiares.

No tengo esa cantidad de dinero, podría darle la mitad y el resto en cuotas mensuales.

Mmm – tamborilea sus dedos contra la mesa – no me parece una mala idea… solo espero que cumplas y no seas un mentiroso como tu padre.

A que nombre extiendo el cheque – pregunto mientras busco mi chequera en mis bolsillos.

Lo quiero en efectivo – ríe – no me arriesgare a cobrar un cheque.

Pe.. pero no tengo esa cantidad de efectivo, ya para sacarlo tendría que hablas con mi ejecutivo y mi banco está en el otro extremo del país.

Tienes 5 días, y llévate a Magde contigo – lo miro sorprendido – no me mires así, la chica es de mi entera confianza, por algo está en tu club – ríe – llévala contigo no quiero que huyas, si lo haces matare a tus padres…

Está bien – lo corto – entonces me voy ahora.

Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted Señor Mellark – me tiende la mano mientras sonríe diabólicamente – Espero cuide a Magde por mí. Adiós.

Definitivamente voy a matar a Plutarch, el club no da las ganancias que necesitamos, mi madre se da una vida de lujo y yo tendré que pagar con mi dinero las deudas del idiota de mi padre, voy a quedarme en números rojos por su culpa, rayos además tendré que llevarme a Magde conmigo, Katniss no se lo tomara bien, se que le pido mucho y que no le he dado los motivos suficientes para ganarme su confianza pero espero que no me ponga en dudo, si me mantengo cerca de Magde fue porque así me lo pidió Johanna, Magde puede ser fundamental en la investigación policial, tendré que avisar de mis movimientos a los Odair y a Cato.

Cato – hablo al teléfono – tengo que irme de la ciudad unos días, necesito retirar dinero del banco y tener la autorización de mi ejecutivo, tendrás que hacerte cargo del club.

Que paso primo – pregunta alarmado.

Recibí una nota de MR. E el mafioso con el que se enredo mi padre, si no le doy el dinero matara a Plutarch y a mamá.

Mierda Peeta…

Lo sé Cato, voy a matar a Plutarch, necesito que me reserves dos vuelos para lo antes que puedas, debo llevarme a Magde ella trabaja con el…

Ya sabía yo que esa chica de buena no tiene nada.

Cuatro horas más tarde estoy a bordo de un avión con una risueña Magde a mi lado, solo pude llamar a Kat y explicarle que me debía ir, por su tono de voz se que la he desilusionado, no quiero ni saber cuál será su reacción cuando sepa que Magde está conmigo.

Me paso los siguientes cuatro días encerrado en mi oficina arreglando algunos de mis negocios, firmo un montón de papeles que tenia pendientes y visito el banco varias veces para poder retirar el dinero, Magde por su parte se dedica a recorrer la ciudad e intentar meterse en mis pantalones, no puedo negar que la chica es atractiva pero su mente es perversa, al llegar el primer día boto "accidentalmente" mi celular y la pantalla se arruino no he podido hablar con Katniss ni una vez, Cato me mantiene informado del club pero para mí no es suficiente.

Cuando al fin logro terminar mis asuntos pendientes y llevarme el efectivo tomo un avión de regreso a la ciudad, me muero por ver a Kat, me perdí nuestro baile del miércoles y sus visitas a mi despacho, últimamente se veía distinta, más sana, ha recuperado algo de peso y sus ojos brillan de felicidad, ella es tan hermosa, extraño verla entrar a mi despacho y arrojarse a mis brazos, follarme como si la vida se le fuera en eso, mi chica ya no tiene inhibiciones, me hace el amor cuando quiere y donde quiere, no sé que le ha pasado las últimas semanas pero me gusta, de solo recordar cómo se siente estar en su interior siento como reacciona mi polla, la extraño, la necesito.

Cuando llego a la ciudad envió a Magde a su casa en un taxi y yo tomo otro hacia el club, el lugar está lleno, veo a Johanna en el escenario y alguna de las otras chicas compartiendo con los clientes, me dirijo a los camerinos en busca de Kat, pero solo me encuentro con Enobaria que me informa que mi chica esta en un privado, maldita sea ella no tienes que hacer esos malditos bailes, no tengo idea porque está ahí pero la busco, cuando llego al único privado que se está ocupado se que está ahí, la música es tan fuerte que no puedo escuchar lo que hace Katniss así que decido entrar sin importarme con lo que encuentro, pero cuando lo hago me llevo una sorpresa horrible, un tipo más alto y fornido que yo, tiene a Kat contra una mesa y sus manos se meten en su interior, cuando Katniss gira a verme puedo ver el horror en sus ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo un puñetazo a su agresor y nos enfrascamos en una pelea, lo golpeo hasta que me duelen las manos, pero no puedo detenerme, el maldito hijo de puta se ha aprovechado de mi chica, lo voy a matar por hacerle daño.

Si le has hecho daño te voy a matar hijo de puta – lo tomo por la cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo – nadie se mete con mi chica…

Peeta para – escucho los gritos de Kat – lo vas a matar.

Es lo que se merece – y lo que hare por haberse aprovechado de ella.

Estoy bien nene – me toma de la cara para que la vea, sus ojos están rojos y su cara está empezando a inflamarse, puedo ver el terror en ella – llegaste a tiempo – luego de esa frase puedo volver a respirar.

Te hizo daño – pregunto desesperado, si el mal nacido la violó, no voy a ser capaz de dejarlo salir con vida de mi club – dime si te ha hecho daño Katniss.

Tranquilo… llegaste antes de que pasara lo peor – al fin puedo respirar con calma y la abrazo contra mí, no fui capaz de cuidarla, le prometí que siempre lo haría.

Perdóname por no haber estado aquí – lloro

Estabas con ella – me mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sabía que lo iba a preguntar Katniss no es tonta.

Eso no es importante – intento evadir el tema.

Necesito saberlo, dime la verdad Peeta – puedo ver la angustia en su rostro, me odio por causarle dolor.

Si – suspiro resignado – pero debes confiar en mi Katniss.

Puedo ver en su rostro que no lo hace, debe creer que me fui por placer con Magde, ella no se imagina lo que está pasando y no puedo decírselo, cuando Glimmer llega al privado huye de mi y se refugia en su amiga, me duele el no tenerla aferrada a mí, todos damos las explicaciones y testimonios a la policía de lo que paso, Johanna presta atención a cada palabra y no sale del lado de Kat, la llevamos al hospital para que la examinen y ella me evita todo el tiempo, no sé que le duele más, lo que acaba de pasarle o mi traición. No soy capaz de convencerla que se vaya conmigo a casa, quiero pasar la noche cuidando de ella y hacerla entrar en razón, no puede dejarme por esto, no quiero pasar otro segundo lejos de ella, si tan solo supiera cuanto la extrañe, pero me rechaza, me aleja de su lado y me pide tiempo, no quiero presionarla mucho menos con todo lo que acaba de pasar, Johanna y Glimmer cuidaran de ella mientras yo me revuelco en mi desdicha.

Me paso la noche sin dormir, todo es demasiado complicado, mi padre y sus problemas, MR E y sus amenazas, Magde y sus malditos trucos para confundir aun mas a Katniss, el ex novio de Kat y lo que le hizo, con razón Katniss teme de mi cuando me enojo, estoy seguro que ese idiota ya la había golpeado y forzado en el pasado, hare lo posible por pudrirlo en la cárcel, no quiero volver a tenerlo cerca de Kat. Cuando comienzo a conciliar el sueño me sobresalto con el sonido de mi celular, en el visor veo el nombre de Johanna y me apresuro a contestar.

Johannahapasadoalgo – hablo rápidamente.

Peeta vamos camino al hospital central – llora.

Que paso Jou Katniss está bien – mi corazón se acelera de solo pensar que pudo pasarle algo.

Sufrió una sobredosis Peeta…

Cuelgo el teléfono y me visto rápido, mierda Katniss que ha hecho, sabía que tenía que traerla conmigo, maldición, yo sabía que algo raro tenia, jamar me imagine que consumía drogas, solo espero que resista, no puede morirse…

Como esta – le grito a Glimmer cuando entro al hospital.

Ella… - llora la rubia, jamás la había visto tan indefensa – están revisándola, no está bien Peeta.

Peeta – Johanna me abraza cuando llega – no sabemos nada, la encontramos media muerta en el baño, tuve que hacerle RCP, por suerte la ambulancia llego a tiempo, la metieron adentro y no sabemos nada.

Es normal esto en ella Glimm – pregunto a su amiga, ellas viven juntas la chica tiene que saber.

Katniss quería dejarlo – solloza – hace unos meses le encontré coca en la casa, me prometió que la dejaría y lo estaba haciendo, ella estaba limpia Peeta, pero cuando descubrió que te fuiste con Magde dejo de dormir y comenzó a tomar somníferos, yo le daba uno cada noche y me llevaba el frasco al baño, pero ayer se los metió todos Peeta, los inhalo se hizo rayas con ellos y se metió todo lo que pudo hasta que dejo de respirar – me grita y me golpea con sus puños en el pecho - esto es tu maldita culpa Mellark.

Glimmer cálmate – la abraza Jou.

No puedo, Katniss es la única amiga que tengo y no quiero perderla – llora desconsolada.

Es mi culpa… me repito esa frase una y otra vez, yo solo quería cuidarla, y no lo he conseguido, me paso el resto de la noche y la mañana con Katniss, el doctor dijo que debía ponerse bien, le hicieron un lavado y le inyectaron medicina para eliminar las drogas de sus sangre, han pasado más de doce horas y ella sigue dormida, Johanna y Paylor han intentado que deje su habitación pero no pienso hacerlo, aunque eso signifique aguantar los insultos y las miradas de odio de Glimmer, no puedo culparla ella tiene razón, el estado en el que Katniss se encuentra es mi culpa.

Glimm – la escucho murmurar.

Kat – ambos nos acercamos a su lado rápidamente.

Dios al fin despierta – llora la rubia – me tenias tan preocupada.

Lo siento Glimm – kat intenta acariciarle la mano – lo siento.

Shhh tranquila – intento calmarla antes que llore – estas bien.

Peeta – me mira – que haces aquí, donde estoy – mira a su alrededor, recién notando que está en el hospital.

Tuviste una sobredosis – le informo – Glimmer y Jou te encontraron, llevas más de doce horas inconsciente, estoy aquí cuidándote.

Oh – murmura.

Iré a buscar al doctor, Glimmer cuídala mientras no estoy

Salgo de la habitación en busca de algún médico, necesito ayudar a Katniss, no puedo dejarla seguir en la mierda. Una vez el doctor la revisa nos informa que está bien, pero que deberá permanecer en el hospital hasta el otro día, también la deriva a psiquiatría ya que debe tratar sus problemas, más que una sobredosis el nos dice que lo Katniss hizo fue un intento de suicidio, ella necesita ayuda profesión. Glimmer y yo hablamos de las opciones para ayudar a Katniss y por fin algo coincidimos en algo, debemos ayudarla cueste lo que cueste.

Hey Kat – la saluda la rubia cuando volvemos al cuarto – el doctor dice que te pondrás bien pero debes quedarte hasta mañana.

Quiero irme a casa Glimm – llora – no me gustan los hospitales.

No puedes irte Kat – mi tono es comprensivo – tienen que tenerte en observaciones.

Estoy bien – jadea – les prometo que estoy bien.

No puedo llevarte a casa cariño – Glimmer la consuela – prometo que mañana todo estará mejor.

Katniss – llamo su atención – el doctor cree que intentaste suicidarte, además los análisis que te realizó arrojaron que tienes drogas en tu cuerpo, cuánto tiempo llevas consumiéndolas.

Eso no te importa – me grita - y no me quise suicidar solo quería dormir.

Katniss por favor cálmate – le suplica su amiga – solo queremos ayudarte.

No quiero su ayuda…

No me importa – la corto – tienes problemas con las drogas, además de estrés y depresión, sé que no te gustara escuchar esto, pero vamos a internarte, tienes que ir a rehabilitación.

Queee – chilla – no pueden hacerme esto – no iré a ningún lugar…

Katniss por favor – Glimmer no para de llorar – es por tu bien…

No quiero, me encerraran Glimm, Peeta solo quiere deshacerse de mi para seguir tranquilo con Magde.

Eso no es cierto – me defiende la rubia – tu y yo sabemos que eres adicta a la drogas, necesitas ayuda.

No es cierto, puedo dejarla cuando yo quiera…

Mejor así – la miro enfadado, está armando un escándalo y negando lo obvio – mientras más puedas dejar la droga menos tiempo estarás en el centro de rehabilitación.

Pero…

Pero nada Katniss – la riñe Glimmer – no me hagas llamar a tu madre y decirle lo que ha pasado.

No serias capas – Katniss está molesta, en cualquier momento perderá el control.

Si lo soy, y tu iras a ese maldito centro y volverás a ser mi mejor amiga, la chica que conocí, o crees que podrás se algún día una gran diseñadora si te pasas las tarde fumando marihuana y las noches jalando.

No puedo pagar un centro de rehabilitación Glimm – está buscando excusas – además debo encargarme de mamá y de Prim.

Eso lo hare yo – ella me mira con los ojos como plato – me encargare de los gastos del centro y de tu familia, no se hable más del tema.

Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes ni para encargarte de mí – me grita.

No soy nadie – pregunto enfadado – pues soy el maldito hombre que te ama, y eso es suficiente para hacerme cargo de ti.

Peeta – murmura.

Mírame Katniss – le exijo – iras a ese maldito centro y saldrás de las drogas, volverás acá y empezaremos de cero, tu y yo juntos – no le doy tiempo a contestar y uno sus labios con los míos, la beso desesperadamente, la he extrañado, estoy aterrado de solo imaginar que Kat no sea capaz de empezar de cero, necesito que se recupere, necesito que esté limpia, necesito que me perdone, la amo y no puedo estar sin ella.


	14. Chapter 14

La rehabilitación no apesta tanto como creía, Peeta me ha internado en uno de los mejores centros del país el cual estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, más que un centro de la rehabilitación parece un centro recreacional, a pesar de cumplir un horario y realizar diversas actividades me sobra bastante tiempo libre el cual ocupo en dibujar, tengo un cuaderno lleno de bocetos y nuevos diseños a los que me dedicare de lleno cuando salga de este lugar. Debo admitir que la primera semana aquí no fue fácil, la abstinencia y el encierro no son buena combinación pero con la ayuda de Annie, mi psicóloga de cabecera, la cual es amiga de Peeta y novia de Finnick fue bastante llevadero, la chica me entiende y puedo hablar con ella sobre todo lo que quiero, al fin encontré alguien a quien contarle mis miedos e inseguridades, mis sueños y proyecciones, me alegra tenerla de mi parte, se que en parte lo hace porque es su trabajo pero siento que en ella he encontrado una amiga.

Cada día debo levantarme a las 8 en punto ya que el desayuno se sirve a las 8:30, a las 9 debo acudir a reunión general donde me entregan mi horario con las actividades del día, entre las actividades tenemos, deporte, sesiones de grupo, sesiones individuales, pintura y cocina, debemos almorzar a las 2 de la tarde, luego continuamos en actividades hasta las 5 y de ahí en adelante tenemos tiempo libre y algunas sesiones individuales según lo estime conveniente nuestro psicólogo, debemos cenar a las 8, hay una televisión en el salón principal donde cada noche nos juntamos a mirar algún programa entretenido y a hacer vida social, fue en una de esas noches de televisión donde conocí a Mesalla y Cressida, dos chicos de la ciudad bastante peculiares, son hermanos y ambos llevan ya aquí alrededor de un mes, sus problemas con las drogas son bastante peor que el mío, Cressida es una chica bastante guapa, su cabello castaño claro, rapado a un lado le da un toque rebelde, sus brazos están cubiertos de tatuajes con los que intenta cubrir los cortes que se hizo hace una par de años cuanto intento suicidarse debido a un mal viaje de LCD, lleva dos años entrando y saliendo de rehabilitación, al parecer su novio no entiende que necesita partir de nuevo y cada vez que la chica está limpia la hace caer de nuevo, Mesalla en cambio es primera vez que está en un centro como este, fuma marihuana desde los 15 años, pero hace tres que comenzó a consumir coca y anfetaminas, decidió limpiarse y comenzar de cero cuando noto que tanto el cómo su hermana se merecen mejorar su vida, los tres nos llevamos bien y nos ayudamos mutuamente, lo bueno de nuestra relación es que tenemos fines similares, Cressida es modelo de tatuajes y Mesalla fotógrafo, lo que nos convierte en un trió que basa sus conversaciones en diseños, modelos y fotos.

Katniss – escullo el chillido agudo de Glimmer que viene corriendo a abrazarme.

Glimm – me abrazo a mi mejor amiga – hoy no podrías venir.

No podía pero lo he solucionado – me sonríe – te he extrañado tanto Katniss.

Yo también – mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, lo más duro de estar aquí es estar sin la rubia – ven Glimm quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaba sentada anteriormente con Cressida y Mesalla, mis amigos me miran expectantes siempre les cuento sobre Glimmer y las chicas del club, al único que conocen es a Peeta que suele venir a las dos visitas semanales que tenemos permitidas.

Chicos ella es Glimmer – sonrió orgullosa de mi mejor amiga – Glimm ellos son Cressida y Mesalla.

Encanta de conocerte al fin – Exclama Cressida abrazándola – Katniss siempre habla de ti, llegue a pensar que eras imaginaria ya que nunca te había visto.

El gusto es mío – la rubia le regala una sonrisa tímida, y luego saluda a mi otro amigo – Hola, un gusto conocerte a ti también.

El gusto es enteramente mío – sonrío el moreno tomado su mano y besando sus nudillos– yo sabía que eras real, te vi un par de ves antes con Katniss cuando aun no éramos amigos, es imposible no recordar a una mujer como tú.

Gracias – es todo lo que la rubia es capaz de susurrar con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Y tu novio no vino – pregunto Cressida impaciente – ya sabes que me encanta ese chico, aparte de guapo siempre trae golosinas.

Peeta se quedo estacionando el auto y sacando las bolsas de golosinas – rio Glimmer – ese hombre no se perdería una visita por nada en el mundo.

Hey nena – me saludo Peeta acercándose a nosotros y depositando un casto beso en mis labios – Glimmer ha bajado del auto más rápido que Flash y me ha dejado solo descargando el maletero.

Oye – se quejo Glimmer golpeándolo en el hombro – tú la ves siempre, yo no había podido venir.

Eso no es excusa para n ayudarme – rio mi novio, dejando sobre la mesa una bolsa llena de galletas y chocolates y otras golosinas y una caja enorme – hola chicos.

Peeta – saludaron ambos arrojándose de lleno a la bolsa para elegir que comer.

Diooooos amo las oreos – gimió Cressida llevándose una galleta a la boca – Peeta eres genial, podríamos ser novios cuando Kat salga de aquí, la dejas en casa y me vienes a visitar, no quiero tu cuerpo sexy, me basta con la comida.

Me lo voy a pensar – rio Peeta – aunque no me parece un trato justo.

La vida nunca es justa amigo – rio Peeta golpeando su espalda amistosamente – además es hora que Kat sepa la verdad…

De que hablas – pregunte interrogante.

Kat nena – me miro apenado – nosotros solo nos hemos hecho tus amigos por la comida – rio con la boca llena de masticables.

Idiota – lo golpee – no te mereces mis golosinas, Peeta me las trae a mí, sirven para calmar mi ansiedad y ustedes arrasan con ellas en tres días.

Justo lo que tienen que durar – acoto su hermana – así no se ponen malas cuando Peeta traiga municiones nuevas.

Ja que graciosos – fingí enfado – ya veremos si esta vez los dejare acercarse a mi habitación.

Oye nena – llamo mi atención Peeta – mira lo que te he traído – apunto a la caja que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Peetaaa – exclame feliz cuando vi su contenido – no era necesario nene, cuando te dije que tenía ganas de hacer alguna prendas no lo hice con la intención de que me compraras todo esto.

Lo sé – me abrazo – pero he hablado con Annie y ella considera que es bueno para tu recuperación y para no perder el hilo de tu año escolar, así que aquí tienes tu nueva máquina de coser y todos los hilos, telas y tachas que necesites para tus diseños, si necesitas más cosas sabes que solo tienes que decírmelo.

O a mi – intervino Glimmer – ya que he sido yo la que ha recorrido la ciudad en busca de lo que necesitabas, tu novio aquí no tiene idea de elegir tules y lentejuelas.

Son geniales – los abrace – ya no los odio ni un poquito por haberme encerrado aquí.

Sabes que solo queremos lo mejor para ti cariño – hablaba Glimmer mientras revolvía en la caja – espero que me hagas un bonito vestido para cuando salgas de aquí, ocupa tu tiempo en algo productivo.

Olvídalo – Cressida ojeaba mi cuaderno de bocetos – Katniss aquí presente hará uno de estos bonitos conjuntos – mostro los dibujos – y yo los luciré para que Mesalla me fotografié, se los puedes mostrar a tus compañeros de la universidad Kat, me gusta el moreno que vino el otro día, está muy guapo y yo necesito un novio nuevo.

Gale vino a verte – pregunto con un poco de celos Peeta.

Oh si él y Clove se pasaron por acá el otro día, te fuiste temprano esa tarde asi que no alcanzaste a verlos, Cressida le coqueteo tanto a Gale que Annie se nos tuvo que unir para salvar al chico.

Debería sentirse alagado – hablo Mesalla con la boca llena de galletas – mi hermana no le coquetea a cualquier tipo.

Ustedes son hermanos – pregunto Glimm.

Mellizos – afirmo Cressida – compartimos útero durante 9 meses.

En realidad fueron 8 – la corrigió su hermano – cuando ya tuve mi cuerpo desarrollado y todo en su lugar decidí que ya no necesitaba compartir el espacio vital con la melliza del mal.

Oyeee – lo golpeo su hermana – yo soy la melliza buena, tu eres el que tiene problemas.

Si claro… – bufo el moreno.

Pensé que eran novios – intervino Glimm antes que los mellizos se arrancaran los ojos.

Dios me libre – la chica hizo un gesto teatral de horror – se que no tengo un buen gusto en novios, pero Mesalla definitivamente jamás seria mi tipo.

Soy demasiado bueno para ti – rio su hermano – pero para ti Glimmer estoy totalmente disponible – le guiño un ojo.

Lo tendré presente – rio mi amiga avergonzada.

Amo las visitas de Peeta, viene cada semana, los miércoles y sábados, una que otra vez dejaba que Annie lo dejase verme un rato los días que no teníamos permitido visitas, pero ser amigo de la Señorita Cresta tenía sus ventajas, Glimmer se pasaba cada vez que podía, aunque su trabajo en la tienda no le dejaba mucho tiempo disponible, Enobaria y Cashmere me había venido a visitar una vez en los 20 días que llevo en el centro, se que vinieron por que estaban preocupadas por mí, pero en cuanto me vieron sus miedos se disiparon, pasamos la tarde cotilleando sobre el club, el socio nuevo de Peeta que al parecer con solo mirarlo da escalofríos y como Magde desapareció del club, Cato y Finnick también han venido un par de veces, me trajeron un montón de flores y golosinas, Cressida no pierde su oportunidad para coquetearles y hacerles saber que necesita un nuevo novio, Clove, Gale y Cinna se pasaron la primera semana a verme, les tuve que contar sobre mi trabajo en el club y lo que había sucedido con Tresh, lo que detono mi sobre dosis, se lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé, ninguno me juzgo, Clove viene una vez a la semana y Gale la acompaño la semana pasada, Peeta no es muy feliz con nuestra amistad, pero sabe que el hecho de ser mi novio no le da derecho a elegir a mis amigos. Mama y Prim creen que estoy en un curso avanzado de la universidad, que por eso tengo poco tiempo para llamarla y llevo meses sin ir a visitarlas, Peeta se ha hecho cargo de los gastos en mi nombre, ese hombre se merece el cielo y mucho mas, aun me es difícil creer que entre tantas chicas me haya elegido a mí para tener una relación.

Estuve hablando con Annie – me comento Peeta cuando nos alejamos del grupo para pasear por el jardín.

Puedo saber que te ha dicho – pregunte insegura, se que Peeta está muy implicado en mi recuperación y yo no quiero decepcionarlo.

Ha dicho que estas mejorando bastante – me sonrió – que te adaptaste muy bien al cambio y que a pesar de que tienes ataques de ansiedad todo va bien.

Cuando me podre ir – pregunte – no me molesta estar acá Peeta pero me gustaría volver a mi vida.

Aun falta tiempo cariño – acaricio mi mejilla – además que es poco probable que regreses a tu vida de antes.

A que te refieres?

A que no creo que sea posible que vuelvas al club nena.

Pero porque Peeta ese es mi trabajo, sabes que no se hacer otra cosa – llore.

Shhh cielo – me abrazo – cálmate nena, no queremos que hiperventiles.

Pero..pero – comencé a respirar con dificultad.

Tranquila Kat, respira – me animo – nena no puedes volver al club, sabes que no es bueno para tu recuperación, el entorno de la droga y los clientes no es bueno para ti.

Pero ahí están mis amigas.

Katniss hablaremos de esto cuando te den de alta, ahora solo me importa que te recuperes.

Quiero recuperarme – le asegure – estoy haciendo todo lo posible Peeta, cumplo mi horario, voy a las reuniones, cuando pienso en drogas busco a Annie…

Lo sé nena… lo sé – me consoló

Quiero ser buena – susurre.

Lo eres…

Pero no te merezco Peeta

Ni yo a ti – me beso suavemente – pero estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa nena, somos tu y yo.

No quiero perderte – me abrace mas a él – eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida.

No lo harás Kat me tienes aquí, también tienes a Glimmer y a tu hermana, tu madre, Clove, Haymitch…

Lo sé pero yo te amo a ti – confesé.

Y yo te amo mas – me sonrió antes de besarme.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, mi padre es un idiota, mi hermana y mi madre me necesitan, fui una desnudista, fui una drogadicta, estoy en proceso de mejorar, la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad y hare que valga la pena, si tengo a Peeta conmigo soy invencible"


	15. Chapter 15

El centro de rehabilitación es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, aparte de mantener mis problemas con las drogas en orden, he estado aprendiendo un montón de cosas nuevas pero lo mejor de todo era pasar mi tiempo con Cressida y Mesalla, paso todas mis horas libres en su compañía, confeccionando y creando nuevos diseños, el estar libre de drogas me ha ayudado a echar a volar mi imaginación, los momentos en que no estoy cosiendo estoy ayudando a Mesalla en las fotografías, somos un equipo, yo diseño Cressida modela y Mesalla fotografía, luego seleccionamos las mejores fotos y la subimos a internet, tenemos una cuenta en instagram la que ya cuenta con miles de seguidores, nuestras fotos reciben cientos de comentarios y miles de like, Cressida está encantada con la atención que recibe al igual que Glimmer a la cual hemos integrado en nuestro grupo, la rubia viene a cada visita, ha dejado su trabajo en la tienda para contar con tiempo suficiente para venir a verme, por lo cual, Mesalla deicidio hacerle fotografías cada vez que vienen las cuales se van directo a su cuenta personal de facebook y en las que viste mis diseños se van directo a nuestro instagram donde la etiquetamos en cada foto junto a su recién estrenada cuenta en la red social de las fotografías, Peeta está feliz con mis avances y mis progresos fue él quien tuvo la idea de subir también las fotos del desfile temático que realice con mis compañeros, a petición de nuestros seguidores Mesalla ha creado una página de Facebook donde podemos interactuar con nuestros amigos virtuales.

Kaaaaaaaatnis – me chilla Cressida apenas me ve – no vas a creer cuantos like's a recibido tu foto vestida de ángel.

No tengo ni idea Cress – me encojo de hombros – solo contamos con un celular y entre tú y Mesalla no me dejan verlo.

Pues tiene más de seis mil y cientos y cientos de comentarios alabando lo hermosa que eres y el talento que tienes.

Enserio – pregunto asombrada – vaya esos son muchos me gusta…

Lo son - me corta – deberíamos subir más fotos tuyas le gustas mucho a la gente.

Lo dudo amiga – le sonrió – yo soy la diseñadora aquí y tu mi modelos así que lo de las fotos no van conmigo.

Eso tiene solución….

Cressida – no interrumpe su hermana sentándose junto a nosotras – me ha llamado Portia, dice que vendrá a visitarnos mañana.

Portia va a venir – chilla su hermana – no lo puedo creer, que hace en Panem? Porque quiere visitarnos? Te ha dicho algo?.

Ni idea solo he recibido su llamada en la oficina de Annie diciendo que venía.

Genial – salta y aplaude emocionada la rubia – tengo que verme bien si quiero volver a las revistas.

Quien es Portia – pregunto con curiosidad, no es fácil ver emocionada a Cressida por una visita.

Portia es una de las mejores diseñadoras de New York – me cuenta la chica - no es muy conocida en el mundo del diseño ya que no crea ropa de alta costura si no que hace la ropa friki de las suicide girl…

Portia Mooney vendrá a visitarlos – exclamo – no lo puedo creer, dios Cress por que no me dijiste que eres una chica "Suicid Girl"

Porque no soy de las buenas cariño – me da una sonrisa melancólica – cuando mi carrera iba en ascenso mis problemas de adicción arruinaron todo…

Oh – fue mi brillante respuesta.

Pero ahora – su hermano le paso un brazo por los hombros – estás en tu mejor momento y tengo un montón de fotos que tuyas que Portia amara incluir en la próxima edición de "TATTO".

Eso espero hermanito!

Pasamos el resto de la tarde cosiendo y probando un vestido que había confeccionado para Crees, dejaba su espalda tatuada completamente al descubierto , el escote no era muy pronunciado pero dejaba ver claramente las letras elficas que la chica tenia tatuadas en el pecho, era de color negro con algunos toques dorados que le daban el aspecto rudo que tanto le gusta a la chica, su hermanos tomo unas cuantas fotos en el salón del centro bajo la atenta mirada de todos los internos, esta era una de las actividades que todos agradecían en el centro recrear la vista con las poses sensuales de Cress vestida en poca ropa era un respiro para muchos que luchaban contra las adicciones, también Annie y todos los demás especialistas nos apoyaban en nuestra labor, a su parecer era una actividad productiva y que generaba confianza y trabajo en equipo, de hecho Mesalla ya contaba con un asistente de iluminación y todo, un chico llamado Castor bastante mono que siempre andaba rondando a nuestro alrededor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Venga Cressida deja de pasearte – pidió Glimmer por enésima vez – si sigues así dejaras un agujero en el piso.

No te burles rubia – la corto nerviosa – es que Portia no llega y ya llevamos media hora de visitas.

Quizá le ha costado encontrar el centro – intervino Peeta, que se encontraba sentado a mi lado.

Ven Cress – palmee el asiento junto a mi – Peeta a traído oreos comente una para calmar los nervios.

Está bien – se rindió – estoy muy ansiosa.

Lo sé – le sonreí – lo sé.

Glimmer y Peeta se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el baile que había presentado Johanna la noche anterior al parecer la chica había mejorado bastante el último mes y el público ya casi no me extrañaba, lo que a mi novio parecía realmente agradarle ya que no quiere volver a verme sobre el escenario del club, si soy sincera eso me hace bastante feliz, ya no tener que quitarme la ropa bajo la pervertida mirada de algunos hombres.

Oigan Cressida – llamo su atención Mesalla – ahí viene Portia.

Portia al fin has llegado – corrió a saludarla la rubia – pensé que no vendrías.

Lo siento Cress pero este lugar está escondido, me he perdido en el camino.

Portia que bueno volver a verte – la abrazo el moreno – no sabes lo mucho que siempre nos acordamos de ti.

Eres un adulado Mesalla – rio la mujer – ahora preséntenme a sus amigos.

Claro, ellas es Katniss – la mujer me tendió una mano que estreche con gusto.

Ella es nuestra compañera de encierro – intervino Cressida – este es Peeta el novio de Kat y Glimmer una amiga.

Mucho gusto – respondieron ambos rubios educadamente.

Me alegro de que no estén solos – abrazo a los mellizos – se que estar en rehabilitación es difícil y más si es lejos de nuestros seres queridos.

Portia es una mujer que debe rondar las cuarenta, tiene una piel color mate bastante llamativa, sus ojos marrones son muy grandes y expresivos, sus facciones son finas lo que le dan un aspecto bastante elegante, su pelo rizado corto es muy llamativo y al igual que Cressida lleva su brazos cubiertos por tatuajes. Es una mujer bastante agradable y muy buena para hablar, por lo que nos cuenta conoce a los mellizos desde que son unos críos, y ella ha sudo quien les ha recomendado el centro de rehabilitación ya que hace unos cuantos años fue ella quien estuvo en nuestro lugar.

Katniss – me sonríe la mujer – por lo que he visto en instagram, eres la diseñadora de los modelitos que visten estas dos rubias.

Soy la culpable – bromeo.

Me gusta mucho tu estilo, te dedicas al diseño hace tiempo – me pregunta-

La verdad es que no mucho, estoy cursando mi tercer año de universidad, y este año recién he confeccionado algunas cosas para presentaciones en la universidad, un desfile que organizamos con un grupo de compañeros…

Son los diseños del cielo, el infierno y la tierra que están en la cuenta?

Son geniales cierto – interviene Glimmer – Katniss y los chicos se pasaron semanas en nuestro departamento haciendo bocetos y cosiendo, pero Kat siempre ha diseñado, cuando éramos niñas solía hacerle vestidos a nuestras babies.

Recuerdas el vestido de novia que le hice le hice a tu barbie sirena – rio – según tu madre era como un pez en su boda.

Que otras cosas diseñas Kat – me pregunta Portia muy interesada en el tema.

La verdad es que de todo un poco, desde poleras, hasta vestidos de gala, pero lo que mejor se me da es la ropa interior, no sé porque pero algún día quiero tener mi propia marca, así como Victoria Secret – sonrió – en el club donde trabajo suelo hacer los disfraces de mis compañeras y su ropa erótica.

Bailas en un club – pregunta asombrada.

Bailaba – interviene Peeta – Kat era la bailarina principal, pero como su novio y dueño del club me niego que vuelva al escenario, además no es como si a Katniss le apasionara – me besa tiernamente la cien – así que ahora solo se encargara del vestuario y las coreografías, hace que las chicas se vean alucinante en los trajes que les confecciona.

Podría ver algunos de tus bocetos.

Claro solo déjame ir por mi block – me dirijo a mi habitación mientras todos se quedan viendo las fotografías de Cressida en el portátil de Mesalla.

Estos son – le entrego el block a Portia una vez he vuelto con el grupo – solo tengo estos ya que cuando ingrese al centro no pude traer el resto de mis cuadernos con los bocetos.

Son impresionantes Katniss – la mujer se ve asombrada – tienes mucho talento.

Te lo dije – Cressida habla de mi con orgullo – puede que no sea la mejor modelo pero se reconocer a un buen diseñador cuando lo veo.

Cariño – Portia la abraza – no eres mala modelo, solo te desviaste un poco del camino.

Lo sé – susurra mi amiga cabizbaja – pero con estas fotos, es seguro que cuando salgas de aquí podemos conseguirte algo, ya verás como "Tattos" y "Suicide Girl" se pelean por ti y por tu hermano también, los tres – me da una sonrisa – han hecho un trabajo increíble, hasta en NYC conocen su instagram y el blog que tienen.

Enserio – no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

Si Katniss, es por eso que he venido hasta acá – me toma la mano libre que tengo sobre la mesa – tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, cuando Mesalla me envió un correo mostrándome algunas fotos y comencé a seguirlo en instagram me di cuenta del gran potencial que hay e ti, en New York tu nombre ya ha circulado en el mundo de la moda, se que estas recién empezando y me encantaría ayudarte.

Ayudarla como – pregunta Peeta dándome una sonrisa.

Me gustaría que una vez que termines con tu tratamiento y te sientas capas de reordenar tu vida vinieras con nosotros – señala a los mellizos – a NYC podrías trabajar conmigo y sacar algún cursillo en la universidad de la ciudad, es fácil convalidar tus estudios con los que ya has cursado acá.

Oh eso suena genial – le sonrió – pero es algo difícil, acá tengo a mis amigos, mi universidad, a Peeta y a Glimm – miro a mi novio que esta con semblante triste – no podría irme lejos ellos son mi red de apoyo… yo cuento con ellos para no recaer.

Podríamos ser tu red de apoyo – interviene Cressida – estamos todos saliendo de esta mierda sería fácil mantenernos juntos, además somos un equipo Kat.

Sé que es difícil dejar todo atrás – Portia me da una sonrisa cariñosa – pero New York es la ciudad de la moda, piénsalo Katniss, no te pido que te vayas ahora, podrías irte cuando acabes el curso y terminen tus vacaciones, tal vez tu novio y tu amiga puedan viajar contigo y empezar una vida allá.

Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa – Peeta me sonrió melancólico – por mis trabajo y mis negocios no puedo dejar Panem pero sabes que podría visitarte.

No lo sé – susurro – gracias por la oportunidad Portia, pero creo que ahora no estoy en condiciones de sopesar todo esto.

Lo sé Katniss y lo entiendo – me aprieta la mano en un gesto cariñoso – pero mi oferta seguirá en pie en pie para cuando te sientas preparada.

Gracias Portia.

La oferta de Portia es tentadora, se que sería una oportunidad maravillosa aprender de ella y crecer como diseñadora en NYC, pero no me siento capaz de dejar mi vida atrás, mamá y Prim aun me necesitan, Glimmer siempre ha estado a mi lado y yo no seré quien la deje sola, no me imagino un solo día sin Peeta a pesar de que me dijo que si me voy me entiende y hará todo para que nuestra relación funcione a la distancia no me parece una buena idea, ahora que ya deje lo malo atrás me siento como nueva, me siento como la chica que siempre he debido ser.

"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, mi padre es un idiota, mi hermana y mi madre me necesitan, fui una desnudista, fui una drogadicta, seré una gran diseñadora, la vida me vuelve a dar una oportunidad, hoy soy la chica que de Peeta Mellark"

 **Chicas/os**

 **Lamento la tardanza de esta actualización, lamento mi desaparición y lamento el no haber respondido sus comentarios, la verdad es que no estaba muy conforme con este fic, sentí que no era lo que yo quería y que me había desviado del camino, me desmotive un poco y hasta pensé en eliminarlo, pero la revisión y la lectura de un amigo me hizo desistir de esa decisión y me ayudo a llenar mi cabeza con nuevas ideas.**

 **Espero actualizar nuevamente antes que termine el año, ya que luego de esto estaré ausente un par de semanas, debido a que en mi país (Chile) ha empezado el verano y como buena trabajadora y estudiante me merezco mis vacaciones y saldré de la ciudad unos días, espero tener uno que otro rato libre para escribir y no volver a abandonarlos.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia en este larga espera y sigo recibiendo sus comentarios, felicitaciones y críticas con mucho anhelo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Saludos**


	16. Chapter 16

Seis semanas duro mi tratamiento según Annie estoy apta para volver al mundo real, y la verdad es que estoy ansiosa, no es que no me guste el centro de rehabilitación pero no hay nada como volver a la vida, mi casa, mis llamadas con Prim, la convivencia con Glimmer, las chicas y el club y la universidad, el único punto en contra de esto es que ya estamos en los exámenes finales, y aunque Clove y Gale se han encargado de mantenerme al día se que será difícil aprobar todas las materias.

Según Annie debo aferrarme a mi red de apoyo, debo mantenerme cerca de Glimm y de Peeta en la universidad debo pasar todo mi tiempo libre acompañada de mis amigos, Annie dice que debo evitar pasar tiempo a sola, ya que, en esos momentos son cuando uno está más vulnerable, me emocione cuando llevamos a cabo mi ultima sesión, ya que estaban presentes todos aquellos que forman parte de mi vida y que se mantendrán a mi lado evitando mi recaída, Peeta y Glimmer a la cabeza del grupo se comprometieron a apoyarme y cuidarme según Ann ellos son las dos personas más importante de mi recuperación, también estaban Clove, Cinna y Gale los cuales me cuidaran en la universidad y me ayudaran con la presión escolar, las chicas del club no dejaran que me tiente con las drogas que circulas en el antro, también estaban Finnick y Cato, los cuales me ofrecieron su apoyo incondicional cada vez que necesite una mano, según ellos si soy parte de la vida de mi novio también lo soy de la vida de ellos, entre los presentes estaba Haymitch el cual prometió no dejar que Tresh se me vuelva a acercar y lo que más me sorprendió fue la presencia de Plutarch y la señora Mellark, ellos acompañaron a su hijo, dándome a entender que en ellos podía encontrar una familia, jamás creí que tenía tanta gente que me quiere alrededor, no puedo recaer en las drogas nunca más es por esto que Glimm se encargo de sacar a Marvel de mi vida. Lo más difícil de salir de este lugar es dejar a Cressida y Mesalla atrás, el que este de alta no significa que dejaremos de ser amigos, vendré a verlos cada semana hasta que salgan de aquí, tampoco dejare de lado mis creaciones y nuestro trabajo en las redes sociales, ellos siguen siendo mis amigos aunque yo me vaya y ellos se queden.

A llegado el día – me sonríe Annie dulcemente

Estoy nerviosa – confieso – creí que odiaría mi instancia en este lugar, pero luego de todo lo que he vivido aquí se me hace difícil dar el siguiente paso.

Lo sé Katniss, pero debes mantenerte serena, he tenido miles de pacientes en tu misma situación y muchos de ellos logran salir adelante sin contar con toda la gente que tú tienes cuidando de ti.

Qué pasa si no logro mantenerme limpia – hago la pregunta que lleva rondando en mi cabeza hace tres días.

Lo lograras Kat – me abraza – confió en ti.

Gracias Ann – me aferro a su abrazo tratando de calmarme.

Annie confía en mí, mi novio confió en mi, mis amigos confían en mí, yo confió en mi?, hace tres días Ann me dijo que volvería a casa, llevo setenta y dos horas rompiéndome la cabeza pensando en si lograre conseguir mantenerme limpia o si fallare una vez más, no quiero defraudar a nadie y lo más importante no quiero defraudarme a mí, tengo que aprender a amarme, cuidarme y respetarme como lo dice Annie, si yo no lo hago nadie más lo hará por mí.

Hasta nuncaaaaaa! – me gritan todos mis compañeros de rehabilitación cuando entro en el salón.

No queremos volver a verte por aquí Katniss – me abraza el director del centro – no quiero verte entrar por esa puerta nunca más.

Veo que soy una persona no grata en este lugar – finjo enfado.

De eso nada Señorita Eveerden, solo espero verla en la tele cuando se convierta en una gran diseñadora – me guiña un ojo.

Espero que nos veamos afuera chica en llamas – me abraza Mesalla fuertemente – quiero seguir siendo el fotógrafo de cada uno de tus diseños.

Eso no lo dudes – lo abrazo de vuelta.

Y yo quiero ser la modelo – me envuelve en sus brazos Cressida – solo aceptare compartir el éxito con Glimmer.

Somos un equipo - me aferro a los mellizos – cuando salgan de aquí no se vayan sin antes pasar a verme.

Aun tenemos esperanza de conseguir llevarte con nosotros a New York…

Difícil – los corto – pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigos.

Se despidió de cada persona con las que había compartido en el centro, y también de los que habían llegado recientemente, les deseo ánimos, fuerza y coraje para continuar adelante, lo difícil no es dejar las drogas estando encerrada, lo difícil es no consumirlas cuando regresas a la vida, pero esta era su segunda oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, llegada la hora de irse se encontró con Peeta y su mejor amiga que la esperaban ansiosos por llevarla a casa.

El camino a casa lo hicimos inmersos en lo felices que se sentían todos por tenerme de regreso, Glimm me contaba que las chicas se morían de ganas por hacerme una fiesta de bienvenida pero que Peeta les había hecho saber que yo no tenia ánimos de fiesta, que quería reintegrarme al día a día con toda la calma que fuese posible, dejamos a la rubia en el club y Peeta y yo seguimos camino a su casa.

Bienvenida a casa – me susurro apenas entramos a su departamento.

Bienvenida a tu casa querrás decir – lo corrige riendo.

Que estás diciendo – pregunte con los ojos como plato.

Katniss Everdeen – hablo solemne – soy tu apoyo numero uno y creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero vivir sin ti ni un día mas de mi vida… yo te amo nena.

Y yo a ti – lo bese – no vas a perderme Peeta.

Quieres vivir conmigo Kat – me soltó de repente.

Oh nene – me sorprendí – yo… yo no lo sé, tengo a Glimm…

Glimmer está viviendo con Johanna – me interrumpió – acaso no me amas lo suficiente – me preguntó con reproche.

Peeta esto no se trata de amor – explique – es solo que después de todo lo que ha pasado y con lo inestable que soy no quiero arruinar tu vida.

No lo harás Katniss – me abrazo – confió en ti nena, saldremos adelante tu y yo juntos.

Lo prometes?

Lo prometo – afirmo – ahora dime, aceptas venirte a vivir aquí conmigo.

Acepto – le sonreí y me arroje a sus labios.

Nos besamos de forma lenta y tierna, entregándonos todo el amor el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir a Peeta tan entregado, compartir besos en el centro no es lo mismo que hacerlo en la intimidad, por eso mi corazón se acelero cuando su boca se torno demandante en contra de la mía, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo me entrega a él, fui yo quien lo bese con fervor, fui yo quien recorrió su torso con mis manos, fui yo quien repartió un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su corazón, fui yo quien le permitió quitarme la blusa y la que se quito el brasier para dejarlo acariciarme piel con miel, también fui yo quien me decide de su ropa y fue yo quien le permitió que me hiciera el amor. Peeta fundió su cuerpo con el mío de forma lenta y pausada, demostrándome en cada una de sus embestidas que no me iba a dejar, entre jadeos me prometió que jamás me dejarlo y con palabras entrecortadas me dijo que me amaba, respondí de la misma forma, gritando su nombre llegue al clímax y le di una sonrisa enamorada.

Yo también te amo Peeta Mellark – confesé al fin.

" _Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y lo único que importa es que estoy profundamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark "_


	17. Chapter 17

Volver a la vida normal ha sido un proceso lento pero seguro, Peeta cada día me deja en la universidad y luego me va a buscar, los días que no puede ir por mi alguno de mis amigos me llevan a casa donde me dedico a hacer mis deberes, pasar tiempo con Glimm o simplemente dormitar toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena, la cena es el momento especial del día donde mi novio y yo hablamos de lo que hicimos, de lo que haremos y de lo que queremos hacer, algunas noches va al club y yo me quedo en casa pero muchas otras se queda conmigo y deja al tal Señor E, su nuevo socio, a cargo del club, debo admitir que no extraño en nada mi vida de desnudista, he ido un par del veces en la tarde a saludar a las chicas y abrazar a Haymitch, pero no tengo intención de volver a bailar, estoy dedicada 100% a mi carrera y a mi recuperación. Peeta se encargo de cambiar mi número de teléfono para que Marvel no pueda dar conmigo, también lo amenazo para que no se acercara al club intentando buscarme, hablo con mamá y Prim cada día, Peeta prometió que apenas tuviera un par de días libres iríamos a visitarlas, voy al centro de rehabilitación dos veces por semanas, tengo sesión con Annie y aprovecho de ver a los mellizos, Cressida no tiene intención de salir del centro, según ella es más fácil pasar el tiempo ahí que en casa, Messalla por su lado no deja de preguntarme por Glimmer y pedirme que la lleve a la visita, ambos prometieron venir a verme cuando les den el alta.

Nena ya llegue – escucho a Peeta entrar al departamento.

Hola cariño – me lanzo a sus brazos – te he echado de menos, hoy has tardado en llegar a casa.

Tenía que terminar unos trabajos pendientes con Finnick ya que este fin de semana no quiero ir a la oficina – me sonríe.

Peeta, si no vas a la oficina el sábado por la mañana trabajaras en casa el resto del fin de semana – lo regaño.

Pues este fin de semana no – me toma en brazos y me arroja al sofá cayendo el sobre mi – quiero pasar este fin de semana contigo.

Puedes hacer nene – paso mis brazos por su cuello para besarlo – aunque tengas que trabajar en tu despacho.

Esta vez no será así – me besa dulcemente – quiero que nos vamos al 12 nena, se que Prim te extraña

De verdad – chillo emocionada mientras lo cubro de besos – eres el mejor novio del mundo Peet no sabes que lo feliz que me haces.

Lo sé – me asegura – porque tú me haces igualmente feliz cada día.

Te amo Señor Mellark – le sonrió.

Y yo a ti nena.

El doce no ha cambiado en nada desde que me fui, hemos hecho el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta casa en un auto de alquiler bastante cómodo, pero aun así estoy ansiosa por abrazar a mi patito, Glimmer quien se ha unido al viaje va haciendo de guía turística a Peeta mostrándole cada lugar de la ciudad, y cada lugar donde ella y yo pasamos por nuestra adolescencia, junto a Glimmer va una sonriente Cecelia, su madre, que desde que la trasladaron al capitolio para su tratamiento contra el cáncer se ve mejor, al parecer el tal señor E, es un tipo bastante solidario aunque según Glimmer es oscuro y aterrador, en fin el hombre se ofreció a pagar el tratamiento de Cecelia a cambio de que la rubia ejerciera como su secretaria, cosa que a mi amiga no le vino mal, ya que se maneja bastante bien con las computadoras y todo eso.

Gracias por traernos – repite por enésima vez Cecelia a mi novio – eres una persona con un corazón de oro.

No es para tanto Cecelia – sonríe el rubio – vinimos en mi jet y en el sobra espacio, además su hija es la mejor amiga de mi novia, no podía librarme de ella aunque quisiera.

Hacer parecer como si fuera una molestia – le reclama mi amiga – sabes que me adoras Peeti Peet, sin mi bendición no tendrías novia.

Eso es lo que tú crees – bromeo a mi amiga.

Traidora – me revuelve – Peeta debes doblar en la siguiente calle de la derecha.

Dios ya estamos llegando – sonrió.

Cuando Peeta detiene el auto afuera de mi casa, salgo corriendo de este para arrojarme a los brazos de mi hermanita que nos espera en la puerta, la aferro a mi cuerpo y lloro de alegría, esta tan grande, cuando la vi por última vez usaba dos trenzas, ahora solo tiene una, igual a la mía pero su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules no tienen nada que ver conmigo, ya tiene curvas en todos los lugares correctos y si antes me llegaba a la altura del pecho hoy ya estamos casi a la misma altura, entre lagrimas, sonrisas y besos la suelto y abrazo a mi madre, se ve mucho mejor desde la última vez que la vi, sus ojos están llenos de vida y ha recuperado los kilos que perdió cuando se fue mi padre.

Cariño te hemos extrañado tanto – me abraza la mujer que me dio la vida – ya era hora de que nos vinieras a visitar.

Yo también las he echado de menos – envuelvo a ambas en un abrazo – prometo visitarlas más a menudo.

Katniss preséntanos a tu novio – me susurra mi hermanita.

Prim, mamá este es Peeta – tomo al rubio de la mano – Peeta estas son Prim y mi madre.

Al fin nos conocemos – les sonríe a ambas mientras las abraza – Kat habla todo el tiempo de ustedes.

De ti también – ríe mi hermana – cada vez que hablamos por teléfono solo habla de Peeta aquí, Peeta allá.

Hey no me avergüences – hago una falsa mueca de disgusto haciendo reír a todos.

A mí no me saludas Patito – le llama la atención mi amiga.

No me llames así Glimm – la abraza.

Qué guapa esta, al parecer la ciudad te ha sentado bien – el saluda mi madre.

Gracias Señora Everdeen – sonríe la rubia – ya sabe no podía seguir siendo un patito feo toda mi vida.

Jamás lo fuiste – le sonrió – solo te faltaban las curvas adecuadas.

Las que aun te faltan a ti – bromea.

Ceceliaaa – chilla mi madre – mira que bien te ves, que gusto que estés mejorando.

En el capitolio están los mejores médicos – sonríe la mujer – ya verás como en un par de meses me pongo sana.

Eso es seguro madre – la abraza la rubia.

Bueno ahora pasen – mi madre nos indica la casa – la cena estará lista pronto así que entren y pónganse cómodos.

Veo a Peeta mirar cada rincón de la casa, a pesar de los problemas económicos que enfrentamos mi madre la conserva bastante bien, mi novio examina cada foto del lugar y se ríe de mi imagen adolescente, le pregunta a mi madre y a Glimm sobre aquella época y se ríe cuando la rubia le cuenta lo nerviosa que me ponía cuando tenía que hablar delante de la clase, la cena pasa entre risas y anécdotas, mi madre como toda buena madre, hace su papel de protectora interrogando a Peeta sobre sus intenciones conmigo, pero el lograr derribar todas sus barreras cuando le dice cuanto me ama, jamás había notado cuanto extrañaba el doce hasta este momento, estar rodeada de la gente que me ama y es lo máximo.

Cuando Glimmer y Cecelia se van a su casa, le cuento a mi madre sobre mi vida en la ciudad, obviamente omito la parte de mi vida como desnudista y drogadicta, ya que, no quiero preocuparla por la mala vida que estuve llevando, al fin y al cabo ahora cuento una historia diferente, que Peeta me ha ayudado a escribir.

Así que están viviendo juntos – mi madre frunce el ceño – puedo saber por qué has dejado el departamento que compartías con Glimm.

Bueno… emmm – soy tan mala mintiendo – Glimm tiene que ocuparse de Cecelia.

Tú podrías ayudarla – contra ataca la mujer.

Bueno… sabes que con la universidad – apenas puedo decir una frase coherente – y todo eso no puedo.

Katniss Everdeen no me mientas – golpea la mesa y eleva la voz.

Madre…

Madre nada – me mira enojada – no tengo nada en contra de que vivas con tu novio, pero algo tuvo que pasar para que tomaras esa decisión, no creas que soy idiota, te note extraña los últimos meses, algo me estas ocultando…

No es nada mama – intento calmarla.

Estas embarazada – me pregunta directamente, haciendo que Peeta se atragante con su bebida.

Nooo – chillo – no es eso madre…

Entonces dime que pasa – me exige.

Katniss – Peeta me toma la mano – creo que tu madre merece saber la verdad.

Noo – susurro atónita, no puedo creer que me este diciendo esto.

De que hablan – mi madre esta roja de furia, no puedo mentirle más.

Mamá – la miro avergonzada – hace un par de meses, Tresh apareció en mi trabajo y me agredió – guardo silencio un minuto esperando que diga algo, pero ella sigue observándome en silencio – su visita me desencadeno una crisis que termino conmigo en el hospital con una sobredosis…

Porque no me lo dijiste antes – llora.

Porque no quería que supieras que era una drogadicta – rompo en llanto ante la mirada aterrorizada de mi madre y mi hermana.

Les cuento todo lo que paso con Tresh, la sobredosis, el centro de rehabilitación, mis abusos con las drogas y mi trabajo de desnudista, Peeta no me ha soltado la mano en ningún momento, me ayuda en algunas partes de la historia, les hablo de mi terapia y de mi red de apoyo, a pesar de que me siento avergonzada siento que me quito un peso de encima al contarles a ambas la verdad, mi madre se molesta, luego se pone triste, pasa de la rabia a la pena absoluta, me grita y luego me abraza, le dice a Prim que no debe seguir mi ejemplo y luego me regaña por haberme hecho responsable de ellas, entiende lo de mi trabajo en el club, eso no le molesta, lo que la disgusta y desilusiona es mi drogadicción, Peeta le hace entender que ya todo está bien, que él se está haciendo cargo y que cualquier cosa que pueda pasar más adelante la mantendrá informada.

Lo siento mamá – lloro – se que hice mal, pero te prometo que estoy limpia.

Lo sé cariño – me abraza – solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Prim lo lamento – miro a mi hermana quien no ha abierto la boca.

Está bien Katniss – suspira.

Prim…

Katniss está bien – me mira – enserio, pasaste un mal momento y ahora estas mejor, te hiciste cargo de mi y mamá y eso te paso la cuenta.

Me perdonas – le suplico.

No tengo nada que perdonarte – rompe en llanto y se abraza a mi – no sé que habría hecho si hubiese muerto Kat, eres mi hermana mayor, mi heroína quiero ser como tú, son la parte de las drogas y el baile…

Bailas muy mal – bromeo.

Bailo pésimo – ríe – solo no quiero que te mueras Kat.

No lo hare patito.

Cuack!

" _Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, una ex desnudista, una ex drogadicta y una ex mentirosa, hoy me encuentro limpia, hoy soy quien quiero ser "_


	18. Chapter 18

**POV PEETA.**

Desde que vi a Katniss conectadas a cientos de maquinas y tubos que la mantenían con vida en el hospital luego de su sobredosis mi vida ha dado un giro radical, ya no hay espacio para el hombre que solía ser, el Peeta controlador y malhumorado ha muerto, cuando Katniss empezó su rehabilitación junto con ella yo también lo hice, no es como si yo tuviera que dejar alguna adicción pero si cambiar aspectos de mi vida que no estaban bien y le hacían daño a quienes me rodean, en especial a Katniss, mientras ella está en el centro yo estoy en terapia psicológica para controlar mis problemas de ira y mi temperamento, lo único que no puedo cambiar es el ocultarle algunos secretos a Katniss, si le digo la verdad toda la investigación del FBI puede irse al traste por mis impertinencias.

El día que deje a Katniss en el centro de rehabilitación le pedí formalmente ser mi novia, ella acepto a cambio de mantenerme alejado de Magde, cosa que no fue difícil ya que de un día para otro la chica desapareció del club, no me perdí ninguna visita, Finnick me comprendió y no me exigió más de la cuenta con nuestros negocios y Cato me cubría en el Club cada vez que podía, pero para mí era sagrado acudir a cada visita y llevarle sus tan ansiadas golosinas aunque mi chica las compartía con sus nuevos amigos, su corazón es demasiado generoso y noble, no tardo nada en hacer amigos en el centro, cada vez que la visitaba estaba rodeada de Cressida y Mesalla y uno que otro chico que querían formar parte de su grupo, cuando me dijo que tenía ganas de confeccionar algunas prendas no dude un segundo en pedirle ayuda a Glimmer y comprarle su máquina de coser y un montón de telas y esa cosas, cuando vi la felicidad en sus ojos mi corazón se hincho de orgullo, hacer feliz a i chica es tan simple, a veces me pregunto cómo es que termino quitándose la ropa en un club para hombres y consumiendo cocaína, la imagen de chica drogadicta no es va con el perfil de mi novia, Annie la tuvo en tratamiento durante 6 semanas antes de darle el alta, su mejora fue notable ya que con su estadía en el centro desarrollo hábitos saludables, subió de peso y controlo sus horarios para poder dormir entr horas cada noche, la creación de sus diseños llenaron de buen ambiente el centro, al parecer a todos les gustaba ver a Kat coser y dibujar y luego ver a Cressida con poca ropa, Annie me dijo que eso había sido fundamental en su recuperación, fue por este motivo que cuando Portia le hizo una oferta de trabajo a Katniss en New York no dude en apoyarla pero según mi chica eso no está en sus planes aun. Desde que dejo el centro vive conmigo y para mí eso es el cielo, dormir cada noche junto a la mujer a la que amo, despertar cada mañana y ver el rostro sereno y alegre de mi novia es increíble, jamás pensé que sentiría tanta dicha de compartir mi vida junto a alguien más, es tanto mi devoción por ella que hasta mi madre a aceptado nuestra relación y nos ha apoyado en la rehabilitación de Kat y la visita constantemente en nuestro apartamento para que la castaña no se sienta sola, Plutarch es el más feliz con nuestro noviazgo, a su parecer no hay mejor mujer para mí que Katniss, el hombre la adora y la trata como si fuese la hija que siempre deseo.

Hey cuñado – Prim se sienta a mi lado en el sofá – te quiero agradecer por haber traído a Katniss a casa, este ha sido un gran fin de semana.

No ha sido nada – le sonrió – hubiese querido quedarnos más días pero tu hermana tiene exámenes en la universidad y le aterra la idea de suspender alguna asignatura.

Lo se, siempre ha sido aplicada y responsable…

Que hacen mi par de rubios favoritos – nos llama la atención mi novia desde las escaleras – porque si solo están perdiendo el tiempo en el sofá les agradecería que vinieran a ayudarme con el equipaje.

No quiero que te vayas – se queja su hermana haciendo pucheros – podrías quedarte más días, Peeta no tiene problemas…

No podemos Prim – suspira mi chica – te juro que me encantaría quedarme pero debo ir a la universidad.

Prométeme que volverán pronto – la rubia nos mira a ambos – si no viene ustedes seré yo la que vaya a visitarlos en Navidad.

Eso no estaría mal – le sonrió – tú y tu madre podrían ir a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con nosotros a la capital, con Kat estaríamos muy felices de tenerlas en casa.

Enserio – chilla eufórica la rubia – eso es genial Peeta… Dios Katniss cuando sea grande quiero tener un novio igual a tuyo.

•••

Veo a Katniss ir y venir desde la cocina hasta el comedor, le da dado la noche libre a Sae para que pasara Navidad con su familia, mi chica se ha pasado todo el día en la cocina en compañía de Prim y su madre, ha arreglado el comedor de una forma preciosa, me siento inmerso en la alegría navideña al mirar cada detalle rojo y plateado que Kat ha hecho, el olor del pavo recién horneado aumenta a cada minuto mi apetito, pero Katniss se ha negado a dejarme probar bocado.

Nena relájate – le pido – todo va a salir bien, solo es una cena.

No es solo una cena Peeta – me mira furiosa – es la cena de navidad, aparte de estar Prim y mamá, también vendrán tus padres, Glimmer y Cecelia, Finnick y Annie y los mellizos, quiero que todo salga bien, que no falte comida y que se sientan cómodos.

Katniss – me acerco para abrazarla – esta todo perfecto, la decoración te ha quedado increíble y en los dos meses que llevamos viviendo juntos has mejorado un montón en la cocina.

Es nuestra primera navidad juntos nene – se aferra a mi – solo quiero que todo salga bien.

Todo estará bien cariño – la beso castamente en los labios – ahora ve a cambiarte que mis padres deben estar por llegar.

La cena paso de forma tranquila, los mellizos contaban anécdotas que nos hacían reír, mis padres se llevaron de maravilla con la madre de mi novia lo cual tranquilizo a Katniss bastante, Prim paso toda la velada con Cato molestando a Glimmer la cual no paraba de decirle a la pequeña rubia lo traidora que era por aliarse con el enemigo, Annie disfruto de la cena con un ojo puesto en Cressida y Mesalla que solo salieron del centro bajo su autorización, Finnick por su parte alabo cada bocado que probo de comida y comió hasta que no pudo mas, Katniss se había lucido con el pavo asado y las múltiples ensaladas que preparo pero el broche de oro fue el postre, mi chica preparo una deliciosa crema de chocolate y fresas que fascino hasta a mi madre que no es fans de los dulces.

Katniss, Katniss – chillaba Prim – ya es medianoche quiero que abras el regalo que te traje.

Dámelo enana – urgió su hermana – si me has traído algo quiero abrirlo ahora.

Toma espero que te guste Kat.

Ohhh Prim es hermosa – se abrazaron ambas – te quiero tanto enana.

Prim le había dado a Katniss una hermosa fotografía de ellas dos y su madre de los días que las visitamos semanas atrás, en la imagen se ve a una sonriente señora Everdeen sentada en el porche de la casa con sus dos hijas a su lado, Prim se ve sonriente abrazada de su hermana y Katniss se ve completamente feliz tomada de la mano de ambas mujeres, mi chica no lo piensa dos veces y me hace poner la fotografía en el muro del salón donde queda perfecta.

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora intercambiando regalos entre todos, los mellizos habían hecho en su tiempo libres varios portarretratos y pusieron hermosas fotos de nosotros a Annie en agradecimiento por su ayuda le dieron un hermoso cuadro que Mesalla se había encargado de pintar con sus propias manos donde se ve el rostro sonriente de la psicóloga.

Y ahora el último regalo para mi chica – llame la atención de mi novia – ven acá Katniss.

Otro mas – me abrazo del cuello – sabes que no es necesario Peeta, en los últimos meses no has parado de hacerme un montón de regalos.

Pero este es importante – la tomo de la mano mientras con la otra saco del bolsillo de mi americana una hermosa cajita de terciopelo negra.

Katniss Everdeen – me arrodillo frente a sus impresionados ojos y de todos los presentes – hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo y cásate conmigo – pregunto abriendo la caja y dejando a la vista de mi novia un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el centro.

Oh Peeta – veo las lagrimas salir de sus ojos mientras se arrodilla a mi lado – sabes que haría lo que sea por hacerte feliz.

Eso es un sí – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara mientras limpio sus lágrimas.

Si nene – se arroja sobre mi – me caso contigo.

Y con solo escuchar su respuesta dejo salir todo el aire que no me di cuenta que estaba reteniendo, tomo el anillo de la caja y lo coloco en su dedo con el todo el amor que embriaga mi corazón, la beso apasionadamente mientras escucho a nuestros amigos y familia aplaudir y apoyar mi petición, desde hoy esperare ansiosamente el día en que Katniss se convierta en la Señora Mellark.


	19. Lo siento

No sé x donde empezar... Amo esta historia y cuando comencé con ella no era mi intención abandonarla... Pero a veces la vida toma rumbos inesperados y eso pasó con mi vida... Por motivos dolores y perdidas importantes ya no me dedico a escribir, ahora soy una mujer de números... Pero hace un par de días mi mejor amigo me dijo "Si amas algo, nunca dejes de hacerlo, no dejes lo que empezaste sin terminar, se como escribes y se que te gusta, así que tú dale hasta el final... Por eso hoy estoy aquí, para intentarlo de nuevo... No sé si aún tengo la chispa pero si aún alguien me lee le prometo que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo en continuar desnúdate para mi, a todos los que aún esperan capitulos, se los debo.

Espero actualizar el viernes, primero debo releer la historia y ponerme al día. Pido disculpas por la redacción y ortografía de esta disculpa, estoy desde mi celular y además estoy un poco oxidada.

Espero me entiendan y aún me quieran leer.


End file.
